South African Safari
by TexanQue
Summary: In consideration of our readers I have resubmitted this story.  The settings begin at Terminal City after several fights.  There is Adult content in this story.  The adventures of Max and Logan.  Hope you enjoy reading.  Reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**South African Safari by TexanQue**

Chapter 1: Life at Terminal City

Back at Terminal City Logan, Max, and everyone else was trying to ease their nerves after all the battles laid behind them. Finally, now they, the humans, gave an apparent ease with the transgenics and the interim regime had let them be for now. Except for the infamous Ames White and his associates, but for now, thank the Blue Lady that they had retreated because of his failure of the elite of his clan to do Max in and her group. And now Max, the leader of the transgenics, which she did not want the task in the first place, but now was faced with the thought of who or what everyone had been trained in or had done other than for soldiering.

Looking at Logan's face, which she was mad and thankful at the same time that he was with her while all this shit was coming down she grieved because she would love to be in his arms, but none the less the virus was in the way. She needed someone to hold her and say everything would be alright, like Logan had said in the past. So much for thought! It was time to look to her place that she was at now.

"Mole, would you get a small group together to find out what everyone can do or experience in other than fire arms? Like is there any cooks around, I'm starving? And someone needs to inventory what we still have after the fights.

"Alright," he grumbled. "But I can't say what kind of cooks is in this dump. And I need some more cigars, by the way."

"I'll get you some somehow, but you need to quit smoking it will kill you Mole. Any chance, that you know of any doctors from Manticore in here that escaped that day that I blew it up?" If so, I need to see if whoever can look at the wounded," Max commands with authority.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" asked Mole.

"What?"

"I mean about quitting smoking. As if I had a choice of being killed by a bullet or smoking. Hum, let see what would I choose, yep, its bullets not cigars. And yes, there are doctors here from Manticore hiding out here. I saw one that I know from coming down to the basement to check sometimes on us. But I don't know where they are, though."

"Well, good grief man find them! And everything else I said to do, please."

Max's headache was at the worse she'd ever had, but she was worried about the transgenics that were wounded and the fellow humans that had fought with them. She was tired, cold, for once in her life, and hungry that she couldn't think straight now. She just needed to rest and get some aspirins, so she assume. She started shaking a little. "Oh, shit." She said out loud. OC and Logan were close enough to hear her. And they both ran to her, but OC held Logan back so that he wouldn't touch her.

"What's the matter, Boo?" Original Cindy asked concerned. She saw what was happening then. The shakes had gotten worse by then. So bad that Cindy didn't know what to do. Alec was approaching about that time to see what was going on.

"Oh man. Where is her meds?" Alex spoke in a state of surprise. She was bad. "Let's get her to her room and give her some Tryptophan quick." Logan was hurting inside so much and jealous of Alec that he couldn't think straight. He just stayed behind while Alec lifted Max and OC lead the way to her room.

'_Why is this happening now_?' Logan considered. '_She's under too much stress that's why she is having this severe seizure. All these fights and now the demands on her are wearing her out. I'll talk to someone, who is going to listen to me. Mole would definitely listen to me, yeah right. He wants to be leader,' _Logan's thoughts of frustration was expressed all over his face. The woman he loved is being lifted and took to her room by another man, Alec. And that I know what lie she told about her and Alec? OC finally told him one night at Crash when I was drunk and full of self-pity. Max was my life no matter what happens or has happened between us. I won't let her out of my life. He was just about to go to Max's room when a grey haired lady came in and noticed Logan in a daze.

"You're not a transgenic, are you?" I don't see a bar code?" she asked in wonderment. She didn't recognize who this guy was, but she knew he wasn't a transgenic for some reason. She had seen him somewhere; but where? Her mind was jumping from incident to incident.

Logan looked at her in amazement. His head was so wrapped up in Max that he didn't see anything or anyone around him. "No, I'm not a transgenic." He said to her. My …. My name is Logan …. Logan Cale. I'm a … a…. friend of Max. He wasn't sure what he was to Max any more. Still just a friend, it hadn't gone any further than that. How he wished and agonized over wanting to be a hell of a lot more than that, but that damn virus came in the account.

"Who are you? I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else," On someone else, Max is what he genuinely thought.

"Mole said that there was wounded, and I assumed they'd be here. I'm Dr. Verizon. Dr. V. to everyone in Manticore. I'm a doctor and a geneticist, but I came here for fear of my life after it was torched like everyone else. Manticore won't let anyone or any body alone until we're all dead. No human or transgenic from Manticore has a prayer of living. That's why I'm with them."

"You don't have to worry about Manticore now. Only ones you have to worry about is Ames White and his cronies," said Logan. "Max was the one and others, that torched and destroyed Manticore," with a worried look on his face. He wasn't sure if he should have told that, but it was out now. He had a good feeling about this doctor, he didn't know why, but he just did. All of a sudden his thoughts went back to Max. "Max is having a severe seizure and Alec took her to her room. Would you follow me to her room and look at her?" Logan asked totally out of his head with worry.

"Yes, I'll come with you. Anything for Max. I've helped a lot of X5s with these seizures, and I know that it's a terrible thing to see them go through it. And you say Alec; who is Alec by the way?" She questioned.

'Oh, shit. Now I've done it. She doesn't know about Alec. Maybe she knows of 494, which was Alec also'... He was summarizing in his head.

"Oh, Alec, 494," she said with the look knowingly from Logan. "I didn't know that was for sure his name out in the world. I always thought of him as "a smart aleck, I guess." she amused knowing 494.

They left the command center to go to Max's room quickly. As they were approaching Alec said to OC, "Watch her, and I'll be right back." He turned and ran into the doctor and Logan. Alec said, "I know you. You're Dr. V, right?"

"Yes. And by what this man says your name is Alec, 494. That's a good name for you," Dr. V said in an amusement. Alec just gave a quirky smile. Then it dawned on him that she could look at Max, since she knew about the seizures that the X5s had. 'Dumb ass,' Alec hit his head...

Dr. Verizon went into Max's room where OC was hovering over and protecting Max from this seizure and anyone, whom she did not know. Logan was looking on at the doorway with a sickly look all over his face for his Max. 'Yeah, his Max, right,' he exclaimed. 'If only I had told her or animalistic thought crept in, was his feeling at that time, mark her as mine... He had had a tramsfusion from Max some time back, and he began to have a feeling that he was catching what Max had; in a way. '_Hum, maybe I'm a tom_,' as Max had said while she wasn't noticing him around to Cindy at Crash one night not too long ago.' OC had asked Max to explain what happens when she was in heat and how her mind worked that time of the year. And Logan being the freelance journalist he just couldn't help but listen in. His mind was yanked back to earth by the doctor's voice. "Max, are you able to speak any at all," she questioned.

"A --- li -- little. Who ---are--- you," Max cautiously inquired between shakes. "Where did you come from?" Max wanted to know.

"I ran here from Manticore. I -- I wanted to thank you for torching Manticore. I had been trying to escape for years. I had tried a couple years ago, but I got caught. And it was hell on wheels when they took me back for me. You know what it was like getting caught by Manticore. You know who I am. I'm the one that overseen your surgery after you had been shot in the heart," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes, I --- I re --- rem -- remember yo --- you. Ca -- can --y -- you --- he ---- help," Max was exhausted by now, and was soon unconscious shaking like a leaf.

Logan by this time had a shock look on his face not knowing what to expect and Original Cindy was the same way. Alec took it in stride, though. He knew this woman, and what she was capable of doing. Alec thought, _'Well, luck was on our side at least for a little while. She's a damn good doctor and what else?_' Alec couldn't remember what else she did at Manticore. _'What was it?_' All he knew is she was good at what she did as a doctor. And a friend. _'I would speak to her about the younger kids about their problems and some, um, other things for himself_,'he he thought smartly... Alec sauntered away with a smile on his face.

OC had the questions now. "Whatcha gonna do, doc?" Is my girl gonna be okay? What did ya do at that place where my girl was? We don't wanna lose my girl again." OC shot the issues like a rifle being fired. She and Logan were looking on sadly.

"Who is we," asked Dr. Verizon?

OC looked at Logan with her questioning eyes. "You gonna tell her, Boo?"

Logan looked at Cindy like a whipped pup. Since he didn't have a cure for the virus, and he didn't want Max to know he knew that Max's statement about her and Alec was in fact a lie. And that Cindy had told him when he was drunk. OC didn't think he would remember her confession at Crash the other night when Logan was sooo drunk, lonely, and in a stupor. At least that's what she assumed.

"Um, well, I -- I was concerned about Max? We've been --- friends over a year and she's been --- well, we've ---. Oh, hell. Max has a virus in her blood stream that can kill me." He said stumbling. The fear in Logan's voice was enough to loose mobility in his legs. He just couldn't stand right then even with Joshua's blood coursing through him. He needed the exo for sure. He had taken it, off since there was no fighting going on. He sat down on the nearest chair right then.

"Oh...," Exclaimed the doctor. "So, Max is the one who the other genetics were talking about," said the physician in surprise. "I might have known something like that would happen. That poor girl has been through hell. First getting captured, then having to have her sibling's heart. Thank God, she didn't watch him kill himself for her. Zack wasn't it? His name, I mean? I heard them, the other doctors called 599 her brother. I can't understand why she called him his brother, although. Their genetic makeups were alike, but there were different surrogate mothers that bore both of them. So what's up with that?" She was asking as she gave Max a liquid form to the unconscious Max.

OC and Logan just looked dumbfounded at the statements the doctor had just spoken about. Logan was the first to fire out the questions between the two of them. He had regained his speech by then after putting his foot in his mouth from earlier. "How --- why --- do you know all of that?" Was Logan's first question sort of. "Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you giving Max? Is it poison or something?" Horror in his heart and his eyes when he suddenly realized that she might have killed Max, Logan didn't have to think twice, he tossed aside his anger and jealousy and called for the only one he knew could help to save his Max. "Alec, come here!" He exclaimed. OC and Logan caught her hands and threw the needle on the ground fearful for Max's life. OC had her pinned up against the wall as Alec came rushing in the room.

"What the hell is going on? Let her go for God's sakes." Screamed Alec. In confusion, Alec didn't know who was doing what to whom. But he was sure it was bad with the faces he was looking at at that point. "Will somebody explain what happened and why Cindy has the doc pinned against the wall over there?" Totally confused Alec shook his head. Looking at Logan he exclaimed, "Well, you want to tell me or what?"

Logan looked at Alec and shouted, "She tried to kill Max is what. I thought you knew her? Do you know who or how long she has been working at Manticore? Do you know who in the hell she is for sure? Logan loss of breath cause him to quit asking questions when he started worrying about Max again.

"Hey, hey. What the hell are you talking about? Max, tell them what and who this lady is? Max, Max? What's wrong with her, doc? His heart leapt into his throat as he stood and looked at Max then back again to the doctor.

"No, nothing is wrong with Max if this lady would only let me loose, that is." Dr. Verizon asked OC with her eyes to let her go to go to Max. And just to relieve everyone's mind she began to speak as soon as OC let her go and resumed taking care of Max. "Okay. This needle has liquid Tryptophan that goes in her bloodstream faster than the pills. Alec, isn't that right?" She asked Alec to show OC and Logan that she wasn't lying. "Logan come here and Cindy. Is that your name?" Pointing to them both and asking the girl. Both OC and Logan approached Max with worry on their faces.

"Yeah, that's my name but everyone calls me OC or Original Cindy, doc," said Cindy.

Logan stopped suddenly remembering the virus. OC continued further on looking at her girl then looked back at Logan with a smile. "Max?" OC asked. Max, are you with us? Shaking Max on the arm with gentleness as if she was a fragile doll.

"Hey, OC! What's up? Did I space out on everybody, again? Max had the questions then. "Okay, now who are you," looking at the grey haired woman. Max's big brown eyes looked at the woman a second longer then remembered -- 'Manticore --- doctor --- Dr. Verizon! How did she get here, and -- oh wait -- the destruction of Manticore.' "Are you friend or foe," with a teasing smile asked Max to Dr. Verizon. She recognized her and winked. She was one of the good guys or rather good '_ladies_' at Manticore. Everyone sighed with relief as they and even Alec saw the wink and smile on Max's face. Logan's heart soared with happiness and OC just chuckled as usual. This was a day to remember and gained a friend.

As the days flew by, Max was wondering how in the world she could get OC, Sketchy, and Logan out of TC without being spotted. She knew her friends could not stay there indefinitely because of the toxin around Terminal City. Oh, how she wanted them to stay! But they couldn't. Max and Logan were talking with gloves on the hands just in case something happened that would have to touch each other. They discussed how they could get them, their friends and Logan, out of there before it was too late and not be seen by the outside world. Even the TV new stations had a look-out. So, it was going to be tricky for all concerned. And the military was hanging around with Ames' insistence. Their weren't too many from the police force there, because a lot of them knew Max and Logan but did not tell any higher-ups that they knew them. Even several of the sector cops knew Max and liked her. When she whizzed by them on her baby or bicycle delivering package for Jam Pony, she had always had a smile for them. "How do you think I should get ya'll out of here," asking Logan.

"I don't know. I got the blue-prints on the sewer system when Joshua was trapped down there, maybe we can figure out something with them," said Logan to Max. Max was wondering the same thing as Logan. They thought alot alike as far as situations go. And other things which neither of them wanted to go down that road now. Max had a reluctant statement to make to Logan and just didn't know how to direct to conversation toward that direction --- her and Alec. While she was wondering how to approach Logan she started to say, "Logan, I have a confession to make to you and I don't want you to get mad and start up with me," is the statement she started with.

"Okay, shoot. What is it." He said nonchalantly. At this time, he had no idea where this was coming from or what it was. He was just glad to be with Max. Even if they couldn't touch. He had missed her so much especially their talks and playful bantering. He was in heaven.

"Okay. Well, you remember when I came to your apartment with the talisman that Joshua had hanging around his neck," Max asked Logan shyly.

"Yeah, I was fairly drunk that night. And I wanted to apologize for that. I didn't normally indulge in that much liquor, Max." He said in a calm and sobered voice. '_But now I'm drinking like a fish cause I can't be near you all the time and touch you._' His thoughts were busy thinking that that's why he was still drinking. '_I need to quit drinking now that Max and I are talking at least.'_

"That's okay, Logan. Everyone once and a while gets stiff over something once in awhile, Max said with concern. I -- I didn't tell you the truth about Alec. I mean I did but I didn't. Does that make sense?" Max asked with a shaky voice. She wasn't sure how to start the conversation off still, but she had to finish what she had started... somehow..

"What do you mean, Max," Logan questioned. He now knew what Max was trying to tell him. Since OC let it slip the other night at Crash.

"Logan, I --- we, I mean Alec and I aren't like that. Oh, man. This sucks big time. We, Alec and I aren't a couple." _'There I said it, whew_!' Perspiration was rolling from her head like she was in heat. No. She wasn't in heat, but this was so hard to lie then to the man she loved. 'I don't want him to know that considering the virus. He doesn't need to know how hard it is for me to be near him, smell him, feel is hot heat from his body. '_Oh, God. I've got to get away from him now_.' "Logan, I -- I got to go now, but you do understand why I said what I said back then, right? Max was pleading for him to understand now.

"No, I don't. Why did you lie to me that night? You and Alec are not together then why was he coming from your apartment," Logan asked as if he didn't know.

"Because, I told you kind of the other day here at TC, weren't you listening," making a statement with a question. Max always did that when she was cornered. "Logan, Alec was put in jail because of Ben. And -- and all the murders Ben committed. And I -- I had to get him out. I tried to be his legal aid, but when he told me what he was charged with, well, you know, I just couldn't let him stay in jail as I first thought. Logan, that's the truth, honest. I know I haven't told you about Ben, well, it's not the time or place to discuss it -- Ben I mean.

Okay. Well, why didn't you tell me instead of lying to me," Logan asked questionly.

"I just told you why I made it up, for your safety. That was the only way I could insure I didn't touch you or you come in contact with me, I'm -- I'm sorry, Logan." Max said sadly now. Thinking that she had lost her best friend in the world other than OC. The man she was in love with and will be from now on. She almost cried knowing she had lost him with her deception.

Logan saw what he wished for all the world that he didn't see. Her tears in her lovely deep pools of chocolate brown eyes. So round and bright with love written all in them. "Why – um -- thank you for trying to save me, Max. But next time let me think for myself. I know the dangers of the virus don't you think," Logan stated with a smile. "I won't let the virus tare us apart, I promise, okay?" He asked with a contended smile. A hurdle had been thrown out of the way for those two as the day was beginning to vanish over Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something is Rotten in Seattle

Unbeknownst to Max, Dr. Verizon was working into the night for a cure to the virus. She and Logan had discussed it earnestly about the virus. He told her of what happened when Max came in touch with him and what had finally became of their or his relationship towards Max. He said that Max told him a lie to keep him from her. And the doctor knowing Max for the brief time that she had been there at Manticore and what she had read about her she understood now what Max was like. A smile at Logan knowing that that was Max. Keep everyone safe was Max's thought even growing up as was also Zack's, too.

Logan came into the lab where the doctor was working hard and not hearing Logan come in she jumped like a scared rabbit. She wasn't really used to people being behind her, because of Manticore. "Sorry," Logan said. "Well, what's happened since I last came in here," he asked with hope in his eyes. "Is there an answer to the virus, Dr. Verizon?"

"Yes, I think there is. I just need to check a few things first with Max's blood again. It looks promising, Logan. But please, don't get your hopes up or anything until I know for sure, okay?" She knew that she could see the hope already in his eyes. This man did love Max with all of his heart and all of his soul. She was a very lucky lady. Transgenic or human alike, which Max was both. More human than Max knew...

Logan not knowing what Dr. Verizon had up her sleeve with Max's blood, he just assumed it was for the virus. Dr. Verizon had been a long time member of Manticore. Little did everyone know or knew of, even Alec of her length of time at that place. Alec only knew her from growing up and that was a few years ago.

Dr. Verizon was a grand-mother of sorts with all the X series. They had all confided in her as if she was in fact a relative. No one knew that she had children of her own and that her children had in fact stayed at Manticore. But once Manticore was gone her and her children, and grand-children had escaped with her. No one at TC knew this.

Some miles away, Zack was tending to a foal that he had helped deliver early in the morning on Saturday. Zack had named the filly, Max. 'Why did that name sound so familiar.' It was somewhere in his mind he just didn't know where. He'd been having severe headaches for a long time and they were getting worse. His boss had taken him to a doctor for his headache and that seemed to have calm them down for a little while, at least. Zack didn't want to worry his boss so he kept has headaches that had become worse away from him. The time when Zack had past out his boss had insisted that he see a doctor, but since then Zack had said nothing. Today his headaches was the worst. Every time he thought of the name Max it would get worse and worse, but now it was like a screw driver being jammed into his brain. 'What the hell is going on? I never use to have this kind of pain.' Thought of the name Max was the key -- to what? He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Buddy, his boss, was coming up behind him and he had noticed Adam was holding his head, "You alright, Adam?" Buddy asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, it's alright. It's not that bad." 'No, I don't want Buddy to worry about me,' he thought as he look at his boss. "I think I'll name the filly Max; what do ya think, Buddy?" Zack by all purposes was named Adam a while back when Zack had tried to kill Logan back in Seattle. Zack looked quizzly at Buddy for a sign of any recognition of that name. And surprisingly he did, without Buddy's knowledge he had let the cat out of the bag. "Max is a name I remember from somewhere, I don't know where though. Was it a girlfriend I had before I wrecked that pickup going to Seattle," Adam asked Buddy.

"I don't know? You had so many girls flocking around that I didn't know who was who," Buddy said jokingly and a little apprehensive.

Zack asked quizzly, "Did I meet some girl in Seattle and that's why I wrecked the pickup looking for her?" Smiling shyly at Buddy and a little flushed.

"No, don't you remember? The pickup blew out a tire and you flip over in the pickup; don't you remember now?" Buddy questionly looking up at his face. 'Oh, no. Gotta get word to Logan that Zack is starting to ask questions. Something is wrong. I don't know what to tell Adam now if his memory comes back. Gotta phone Logan, but where?' Buddy was thinking. Zack had noticed the expression on his boss's face that caused himself to wonder about more questions than he had answers for.

Adam said in a surprise that made Buddy jump, "Oh, Well. I'll figure it out sooner or later." Buddy smiled at Adam like as to relief that he didn't know the answer to the questions Zack had asked him.

"Well, if you're through discussing your dreadful trip and this little filly then I think it's time for supper. Mary had supper ready when I came out to get ya, son." Buddy put his arm around Adam to nudge him along to the house.

Back at Terminal City, Max was once again giving blood to Dr. Verizon since she had that doosey of a seizure the other night. And the doctor had asked for some more to study the effect of the liquid Tryptophan. Max asked, "Why are you taking so much blood? It was only a seizure." Max was a little unhappy giving her blood all the time.

"Max, you being out in the world may have a cause for the liquid not to work on you exactly the way it works on the X series back at Manticore. That's all I'm testing for. By the way, you are the first that I've studied that's been in the world for so long I -- I just wanted to be sure, that's all." Verizon said hesitantly. "Your DNA is unusual, I guess by the fact that you've been out here. Other than the normal genetic make-up there are signs of you have something unusual in your DNA." She was scrambling for something to say when she came across a particular gene that brought a red flag up in her brain. "Why don't you give me just a little more for studies so I won't have to ask again for several weeks," she asked questionly to Max. But her thoughts were on that particular gene that she had just found.

Logan and Joshua were walking down the hall discussing something with each other when Joshua smelled something in the air. "Joshua, what is it?" asked Logan when he looked up at his canine friend.

Joshua had his nose up in the air smelling something, "Logan, smell something from Manticore," is all he would say. "Got to find Max." Joshua said in fright. He and Logan started running to the direction of Max, wherever she was. Joshua was unnerved by this time and was panting. Logan didn't know what to think at this time. Then both men all but ran into Max at the corner.

"Wow, where's the fire, guys," Max asked in amusement trying to lighten the faces of the men.

"Joshua smelled something from Manticore," said Logan to Max.

"Joshua smells Manticore. Max needs to go fast. Mole needs to know." Joshua was beside himself now. He wasn't making any sense at all as far as Logan and Max were concerned.

"Okay. Okay, big fella. Calm down. What are you talking about? Manticore -- what are you talking about?" Asked Max in concerned of her canine friend.

"Max, come," Joshua all but shoved Max down the hall where she had just came. Max thought, _'What the hell is going on now. Joshua is so upset about something. I've never seen him so antsy.'_

Logan in the mean time kept up with the two and looked on to Max with upset in his eyes for Max and seen Joshua protective toward Max. He was relieved at the site of the big guy wrapping his huge arms around Max that it made Logan's heart lift. She had someone that would protect her when he was at Sandeman's house, his temporally home since his own apartment had been gutted by Ames White and his band of renegades. He once again had his mind on Max and the virus. He thought, '_Just a little while longer, Max. I'll be able to also put my arms around you and' -- _the feline in Logan took over yet again. '_Oh man, what's happening to me? I want Max, I want to make her mine!!!' _His inability to keep his hands off of her was too much. '_Now I know what Max has been going through all of these years. With her heat. But I'm not a female -- why is this happening to me? _Logan was fighting himself as if he had two personalities. Logan now knew what happened with Max's personality when she was in heat. _'I'm beginning to feel like a Tom staking out my claim on a female --- oh, God…._ Logan was so beside himself with the rational thought that he had to calm down or attack Max soon. Calming Logan regained his sanity for the moment to find out what in the world Joshua was going on about. The threesome had turned a corner when Dr. Verizon ran into them and Joshua just froze in his steps.

" Hi, Joshua. Didn't know you were here at TC. How have you been these days? Asked and inquired the doctors toward Joshua. Joshua was still unable to speak. Then it occurred to him and his canine grin grew bigger and bigger as he looked at the grey haired woman. He suddenly gave yelp and hugged the woman with all of his strength. Almost breaking her ribs she yelled out, "Hey, watch it big boy. Do you want to put me in the hospital? I really don't have the place fixed up for such an emergencies yet." She grinned to the over-sized dogman.

"Joshua is so, so glad to see you, Dr. V. Where are your kids and grand-kids? Did they make it out? Where are them? Questions was just flying out of Joshua's mouth so fast that only one word was on Max's and Logan's brains. Kids??? Max and Logan froze at the thought of what was said.

Max was the first to ask, "What -- What kids or for that matter grand-kids?"

Logan was right behind her with the same question, "Yeah, what kids?"

Joshua looked at the doctor sheepishly and he realized he had spoken up in his excitement about the secret he and the doctor had kept between them for years. And it came down to them all looking at Verizon.

"Well, Joshua is telling the truth. For the longest time I kept the identity of all my kids and grand-kids from Manticore so that they didn't have to suffer like I did if they were caught." Dr. V said As her eyes fell from Joshua to the other two. "I didn't want to sneak my kids into that place, but I had no choice. Manticore gave everyone strict orders not to leave the compound. I had my kids to think about then and I didn't have any choice. Max, I'm sorry I kept all of this from you, Logan and the rest here at Terminal City. Mole and Joshua as far as I know are the only two that knew. Maybe some of the other Nomlies knew but I don't know who else now from the basement." I would take the kids when they were little down to talk with certain ones that wouldn't do my kids harm and they would play with them. As they grew up their kids did the same thing. I'm so so sorry, Joshua and everybody."

When Max had regained her speech she softly asked, "Where are your --- um, everyone in your family?" Max was at this time numb from the words coming from the doctor. Logan was also speechless to say the least. And Joshua eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the site of hearing Max's question. Joshua asked in excitement, "You know where little ones are and other ones?"

"Yes, Joshua --- and Max. I know were they all are. If you all want to visit with them I'll show you in just a little while. Is that okay with you Max?"

Max just looked at everyone stunned. "Oh, okay. She said still stunned.

Logan on the other hand was questioning everything that had been said from the doctor. He took Dr. Verizon to the side after Joshua and Max rounded the corner and was happy at the news.

"I thought we were friends? Why didn't you tell me? I know Eyes Only and he could have help you and your family get away from here." Logan said with madness in his voice.

"This is where I need to be – for now anyway. And my family knows what's going on so you don't need to contact Eyes Only or anyone. That's where I know you from!" She stated with excitement.

"You work for Eyes Only and you were at the Jam Pony fall-out. You were the one who leapt on to that car and yelled Max." Again said with excitement in her voice.

Logan was angry now, "Yeah, yeah. I want to know why you're here and what do you have to do with that virus." Logan was at a boiling point by now and couldn't control his temper. '_Max was in harm from this woman'. _He thought with venom. But he didn't know what harm the doctor had in store for Max. Things were unsettling for Logan so he stayed around and watched.

Meanwhile at the ranch, Buddy was getting an uneasy feeling concerning Adam. Zack continued having severe headaches. He kept getting flash-backs that he didn't know where from. A beautiful girl, no, four girls. '_Now I know I'm dreaming or something. The girls are gorgeous, what are they to me? Okay, then. What are their names? Think, think…. Max and, um --- yeah, Johndy, Syl and, shit, I can't think. Alright, clear your mind, A—Adam? Wait --- my name isn't Adam it's --- Zack!! Yeah, my name is Zack!!! Okay, let's find out what the hell is going on. Time for some answers Buddy! _Zack was very, very pisst off by this time and his head was about to blow up. "Buddy, what the hell is going on. Why are you calling me Adam? My name is Zack and what am I doing here? Can you tell me what's going on and how did I get here. Last thing I remember is seeing Max. '_Oh shit_… _Max --- where is Max? And all the others. Oh, damn! Damn it.' _Zack was now completely confused at the knowledge he had regained. Looking at Buddy in wonderment. Buddy's eyes were looking at Zack in fear, sorrow, and confusion all at the same time. Buddy didn't know what to say to Zack.

"Adam --- I'm mean Zack, let me take you into the house, okay? And I'll tell you what I do know." Buddy said in frustration. Buddy told Zack everything he had been told to by Logan, excluding the kill message that was drill in his head from Manticore. He had hoped he was doing the right thing since he wasn't able to get into contact with Logan. He didn't know what else to do. The boy had questions and he deserved to have answers. Zack just sat on the couch pondering the knowledge he was told looking out of the big picture window in front of him. His brain was whirling like a top at the news.

Syl and Johndy was making their way to Seattle after seeing the news a couple of months ago. Since Zack was not around they had found each other and were wondering what was going on and where was he. And for that matter the rest of their siblings. Max, Krit and Tinga was three that were on both of their minds. They for sure knew where Max was after the broad casts on the TV. So the two set out for Seattle --- Terminal City in fact.

Later that weekend the girls finally made it to Terminal City and found a way to get in with out anyone seeing them. Mole was on the look at point of the command center when he noticed two female approaching the doors at TC. Mole yelled out at Max, "In coming."

Max looked up with a start and called, "I didn't here anything. I must have wax in my ears. I didn't hear any whirling or crashes." Max was shaking her ears with her finger trying to feel if there was indeed wax in her ears. When suddenly the doors flew open and everyone with guns, including Mole, pointed guns at the two women. Max was to stunned to say anything.

Sly and Johndy said at the same time, "Max…. Is that really you????" All three of the women ran to each other and hugged each other till no one could hardly breathe.

Finally Max spoke up with a faint breath, "Mole, everybody stand down." Looking at Mole he grumble then went on chewing his cigar, that wasn't lit by the way. Max asked in excitement, "where in the hell did you two come from? Syl is that you? And Johndy is that you, also? Where --- where is everyone else? Krit? Oh, it's so great too finally see ya. Max was so happy. All the women lit up like Roman candles at each other.

Johndy got her word in as Syl was beginning to speak, "Max do you know where Zack is? He was suppose to see you and then Sly and then me. A questioning note in her voice alerted Max. Max saddened at the name. With her head hung down she gestured her sisters to follow her to a place where no one could hear their conversations.. Everybody at Terminal City had heightened hearing except the humans who had remained there.

She looked at her two sisters and began to speak as Logan came up behind her. Johndy, Syl this is Logan my --- friend. The two girls looked at each other an silently said, 'That a hell of a lie if ever I heard one.' They both stood up and stuck out their hands to Logan and Syl said with a gleam in her eye, "Hi, I'm Syl This is my sister Johndy. We are Max's sisters if you hadn't heard." Johndy just giggled.

Logan just stood there eyeing the two girls and said, "Hi, I'm Logan -- Logan Cale. Nice to finally meet you both. Max's family by what Zack has told me is living all over the place.

That pricked up Jondy's and Syl's ears like a silent whirling fire cracker. They both said at the same time, "Where did you see Zack? Do you know where he is?" It was like a dual stereo sound system to Logan and Max.

Logan stood by with hands up, "Wow, wow ladies, please. Max you want to take over?

Max in amusement of Logan looked at her sisters, "Both of you come here and let me explain about Zack.

Logan could only look from afar. His sadness was in his eyes and he didn't want the sisters to see it. He waved to the girls including Max and went back down the hall to Dr. Verizon.

Max quickly explained what had happened to Zack and took them both to her room and told them to make themselves at home. Max was worried about Logan. He had been quiet for a couple of days not saying anything to her. But to Joshua and sometimes Mole. She sighed as she thought of Logan and could not comfort the man she loved. '_Oh, how it hurts all over not to be able to caress him when he's down like that. And I can somehow feel his pain. I'm so glad my sisters are here finally! I have missed them terribly since we left Manticore.' _Just about that time she reached the lab and looked in and saw Logan. He was smiling and grinning from ear to ear. '_Boy, that's damn odd! I haven't seen that look on him in several, several months. Wonder what the deal is?' _Max quickly snuck through the door and came up behind Logan and Dr. Verizon asking, "Okay. What's going on in here? What are you hiding you two?" Her eyes were twinkling like stars in the night sky.

All of a sudden Dr. Verizon and Logan turned around and faced Max together. For some reason they both had that grin on them as the doctor spoke, "Max, do you remember, oh, about a week ago now that I gave you a shot that you thought it had Tryptophan in it?

Max looked confused, "Yeah -- yes, why? I'm not allergic to it am I?

Logan just looked blankly at Max and back to Dr. Verizon to go on with it.

The doctor looked down and tried to hide her smile and said, "Max it wasn't Tryptophan."

Max gasp at that note fearing she had been poisoned.

Don't worry it's not anything to be concerned about. I gave you the cure for the virus. I didn't want to get ya'll's hopes up in case it didn't work. Logan just came and then you followed. So ya'll both found out at the same time!! Congratulation to the both of you!!!! Everybody's eyes shined with tears as they smiled at one another. Joshua was hanging behind the door and came bouncing in as everybody hugged everybody. Max saw Joshua and said, "What are you doing here? Do you have anything to do with this? What have you been keeping from us now? So many questions from Max that Joshua just raised his arms in a jester of complete frustration for Max and her questions. _'Little fellow needs to get her glad face on. Geez, Max soo uptight.' _Everyone just stood laughing at Joshua's face when Max was hitting him with questions. The sisters having heard all the laughing came running to the lab to finding Max grinning from ear to ear and so was Logan. Syl and Johndy just looked quizzly at each other.

Max shook her head and waved for the sisters to come over to the merriment saying, "Come on over you guys. We're having a party. Joshua, Dr. Verizon this is two of my sisters. Syl and Johndy this is Dr. Verizon and this handsome guy is Joshua. And you met Logan earlier. Everybody this is Syl with the blond hair and Johndy is with the red hair.

Logan looked at the two and said to everybody, "Max, this is a special occasion. Everybody except you two know about the virus that has kept Max and I apart since she came back from Manticore. I would like to thank the doctor and Joshua for curing it. Logan had gotten a bottle of champagne into the lab without anyone's knowledge to celebrate this occasion. And they all lifted their cups up to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Brothers and Sisters**

As they all left the lab Dr. Verizon stayed behind. She was thinking about what had been said. _'Sisters, brothers? Of all the material I've read on 452. Oh, wait, Max, she doesn't have any other brothers or sisters! Okay. I need to get to the bottom of this right now.' _"Max, would you come here minute? I want to ask you a personal question, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want. I just want to thank you, personally. What is it?"

"Um --- how many brothers and sisters do you have? I know you said those two girls are your sisters and I heard mention of a brother. Zack, that was what I thought I heard was his name, isn't it?" Asking real casually.

Max looked curious at her now. "Why? What are you getting at?

"I was just thinking. I remember your file and there wasn't any mention of any siblings --- when you were back at Manticore recently. Are they your biological siblings?

"No, I don't think I've got any of those. As for these guys, I grew up with them and escaped with them. And since I grew up with them we've always considered ourselves a family. Is this what you called me in for, because you know --- um --- not to be rude, but --- I've got a hunk out there waiting on me, and personally I've been waitin for over a year for him?" Max said with a sparkle in her eyes and huge grin on her face.

"No, I'm sorry. What about that implant? I can take it out without hurting you. Is it giving you any problems?" The doctor was sincere.

"Yeah, but we can talk about that tomorrow, okay? I really got to go." She said antsy now.

Okay. You go have --- fun." With a wink and a smile on her face. She knew what was waiting for Max.

"Bye." Max said with a bounce in her step.

Logan was around the corner pacing up and down waiting for Max. He was about to jump out of his skin waiting. Then all of a sudden he saw Max and he had the widest grin she had ever seen on him and his eyes shown like a pair of moons glistening in the dark. "What did the doctor want with you? Is there something wrong, --- with the virus, or what?" Logan asked nervously.

"Everything is fine. She was just curious about my sisters. She asked me if they were my biological sib, that's all. She asked me if I wanted to remove this damn implant.

"Oh, okay. How do you feel --- I mean, with the implant, and the virus gone?" Logan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm going to see doc tomorrow about the implant, okay?" Max gave a confident smile. "Now we need to go see my sisters, and see what they're up to."

"Hold it! I've been waiting for months to do this." Logan swung Max around, and held her for a moment. Their lips met each others as his tongue ran sweetly around her voluptuous lips as if asking for permission to enter. And she anxiously accepted. It was as if no one was there just those two in their own time and space. Their kiss lingered on until Max forced them a part. They shivered slightly as if they were cold. They felt like someone had pulled the plug on an electric blanket, because in each others arms they were nice and toasty.

Finally, there they rested in one another's arms. As they came apart Max gave Logan a cat like eye, looking him up and down she rested her eyes on his strong shoulders and pecs. Her feline side said to herself, '_Yummy, he's purrfect_.' Even though he was fully dress her mind wondered….. Clutching hands they went to Max's room where her sisters were. As Max was entering her room her sisters jumped up with excitement and with a million questions all over their faces.

"Okay, question number one is, I thought you were dead? Lydecker said you were K.I.A.! And then we, Krit, Lydecker and I hauled ass with Logan knocked out laying in the van from a blow to his head from Lydecker!!! Logan hadn't come to by the time we all got to his apartment." Syl had a questioning look on her face. It pleased her to no end to see Max alive and well. Apparently, happier than anything else with the look on her face.

Jondy was standing beside Syl and said, "Yeah, that's what Krit and Syl told me, too. What gives?"

"Okay, here's the short version of what happened, Max said in frustration. She did not want to go through that horrible memory of that particular event. With sad eyes and tears already forming in her eyes she proceeded to tell the story of that ugly night five months ago.

"After I got shot in the heart from a younger me, an X7, I think. Logan had found me barely breathing and he held me --- and I was trying to tell him --- I love you. And I died. In the mean time, I thought I heard Zack get shot. Someone from Manticore found me and took me back there and also Zack. They didn't have a heart so --- um – well..." Max gasped and sobbed with this next statement. "I was coming in and out of it --- I thought I was floating, you know, and I thought --- I saw Zack kill himself. Anyway, after that I don't know what happened. Then I found myself in a room with Renfro staring down at me. And she told me I had Zack's heart. She was teasing me with the loud sound of his heart." By this time, Max was beside herself and she just couldn't go on. She held up her top to show the girls the faint scar of the surgery.

Logan came up from behind Max and held her reassuringly that it was alright. That she didn't have to go on. He had tears as did the girls at that time.

But Max wanted to go on. She wanted to put the incident behind her once and for all. So she bravely said, "I'm alright now. After I --- well, was strong enough to get out of bed I was put through the drill at Renfro's insistence. I was very very weak, but I wouldn't let them see it. So, after three months I escaped and went to Logan's. I didn't know at the time they had injected me with a virus to kill him. We kissed and then all hell broke loose.

As time went on, Logan received a tape of Zack and a bunch of crazy steelheads, that in itself is another story by the way. So --- Zack was used as a organ donor and all of his organs where replaced by --- well --- more state of the art organs." Alec and I got him away from the steelheads and, you know, Manticore put an image in his head. And then tried to kill Logan and I electrocuted him." The girls didn't know what to say just their mouths were wide open by this time. Dr. Carr, what do you call it, restarted him and with no memory of me or ya'll, or Manticore. Logan got a friend to look after him. This guy planted information, you know, to fill in the blanks that was erased in his brain --- I'm not doing a very good job --- bout Zack, am I?." She asked in frustration. "So, Zack is living on a ranch with no idea who or what we are," she finally got it out. "Don't ask me to repeat any of this. Zack is alive and doing well as far as I know and I'm here at Terminal City, end of story."

The girls just looked at Max with blank faces. "Okay, clear as mud. So, you say Zack is alive?" Jondy asked.

All Syl could say is, "Wow, that's some story!

"Yes, Jondy."

They all just stood with a brief pause and hugged each other including Logan. All this had taken about two hours and it was getting late. Max unlatched herself from her sisters and asked, "Do you three want to go eat something. I'm sorta hungry and I haven't eaten anything all day. And my stomach is telling me about it." About that time her tummy roared to life and everyone just laugh...

Jondy looked at Logan, "So, you're my sister's main Tom ---um --- I mean, man. She looked embarrassed at that statement. She looked from Logan to Max with an apologetic smile.

Oh --- Um, he knows about us, Jondy. And no, I haven't said anything about a Tom to him, she said angrily --- but was still smiling.

"Okay, so what's to eat in this dump?" Sly with her wise ass remark. All four of them left the room to the cafeteria.

"Just a minute, girls. Max, may I see you just for a second? Logan asked softly to Max. Max stopped and looked at Logan questionly.

"You two go on ahead and save us a place. Two corridors down and to your left, you can't miss it," said Max with a grin on her face to her sisters.

"What's up, Logan?"

"I don't know --- I just thought we'd be together, you know, since --- the virus --- um, was gone. I want to be with you so much!"

"I do, too. But I didn't plan on my sisters or for that matter having the virus thing gone. Logan, please --- I --- we've got to talk; is that alright?

"Yeah, alright. I guess." Logan said in frustration.

"You heard me say --- I love you, back there, didn't you? I forgot you were behind me when I said that." Max said with her head hanging down now.

"Has that changed? I mean --- do you still love me, Max?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Yes, I mean --- this is embarrassing, do you love me? A made up being?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Yes, I've loved you since after the first time you came back to my apartment --- after the shooting. And you don't need to say that about yourself, okay? You're more human than anyone else I know of. I know we been through hell with this virus and not being able to touch, and even though we haven't discussed it --- I love you, also, Angel. My Angel --- my Max." They hugged and kissed. Hard and deep were their kisses that were full of passion.

"I want to be with you badly, too. But first we've got to talk --- about something. Later on tonight, Kay? She was trying not to discourage Logan by putting him off.

"Okay, where? At my house --- no, it's not safe for you to be out there. I don't know, I think my room is still vacant in here. Why don't we just meet there? Logan asked concerned." '_I wonder what she has to discuss with me, hum. I know about her heat, but she doesn't know that I know that much about it. Well, I guess I'll find out later tonight.'_

Her feline side says, '_Oh, so close, damn it. Why does she do that all the time? He's sooo yummy. I just want to go down his throat and eat him all up when he kisses me. Purrrr.' _Max says to herself,_ 'Cool it. We'll have our dinner and dessert at the same meal, so there." _"Yes. But we need to get going. Or my sisters will be looking for us."

"Okay." Logan agreed. They walked down the hall holding each others hands, with love in their eyes for one another. As they entered the cafeteria there were loud clapping of hands and a grumble or two among the congregation in there.

Then Syl and Jondy stood up and went to them and asked in sequence, "Where were you two?

Max said nonchalantly, "We were in the hall where you two left us, why? Was there an emergency or what? You two are not my keepers."

Logan in his way was trying not to get in between the women way at this time since all three of them were X-fives. And just shrugged like, that's where we were to the two sisters. The sisters made conversation and laughed about the antitics of their childhood past. All of a sudden Max remember that she hadn't introduced her sisters to everyone. "People. People can I have your attention? These are my two sisters Syl and Jondy. Ya'll this is the group." Max returned to her seat and continued talking to the ones around her.

Logan was finished eating and rose from his seat and was fixing to leave when Max caught a hold of his arm and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Well, I've got some work to do and also I'm going to go to the command center if you must know," he said trying not to smile. It felt so good to have Max touch him and wonder question where he was going.

"Oh, okay." Stated Max.

"Max, is there any wheels around here that we could use," asked Jondy. Syl and I have been thinking about something and we needs some wheels."

"Yeah, why? What's going through those heads of yours?" asked Max.

"Well, Jondy and I were thinking of going and seeing Zack here within a day or two, that's all." Syl said a little squeamish.

"Oh, no! Defiantly not!" Max stated as a matter of fact. "You can't go and see him. What if he sees you two and remembers who ya'll are? No, I can't take the chance with Logan's life in the balance_!"_

"Why, we won't let him see us and if he does then we'll say we were just traveling through and wanted to see some ranches, okay? You said he didn't remember anything except what that guy put in his head." Jondy stated as they were getting up to leave.

"Sounds like you thought of everything. I'll think about it. I'll talk it over with Logan, first. As the girls left the cafeteria Max told them where she was going and to meet them in her room in about an hour. Then they parted.

At the command center, Logan was sitting and going over some papers for T.C. and didn't have his mind on them. His mind was on the conversation between him and Max earlier. He was wondering again what she had to talk to him about. Then he looked up and saw Max walking towards him and said, "Hey." With a smile.

"Hey, yourself." Max's grin was sparkling like stars in the night sky.

"So, did you get all caught up with your sisters?

"Oh --- um --- no, I didn't. They asked me for some wheels." she said hesitantly.

"Okay. why? Are they going someplace? And are you going with them? Logan asked inquiring.

"Yes. And it depends." Max said evasively.

_'Okay. What's wrong with this picture? Why is Max evading my questions, hum?'_ Logan thoughts at this time were whirling around in his head like a top. "Depends on what, Max"

"On what you say."

Okay. Quit dancing around me. What's going on?" He said getting angry now!

"Um, well, they said they wanted to go see Zack." She finally stated

"What!! And you said what?" Logan blew the questions at her

"Hey, don't shout. You had better not take that tone with me mister! Boyfriend or not, you don't speak to me that way. Yes, I might go with them." She was angry now with his tone of voice.

"Okay, why? Logan looked at her confused._ 'Oh, man. Here you've already blown it for tonight. You better play nice to get back on her good side if you don't want to loose her, when you've just gotten her.' _This time Logan was worried with thoughts. "I'm sorry, Max. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I have worried about you --- and will always worry about you. You're the best thing I ever thought of having in my life. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

Max's anger subsided at the mere thought of loosing him also. She shouldn't have gone off half-cocked with the rising of his voice. She should apologize also. "I'm sorry too, Logan. The last person that raised his voice to me like that got a knuckle sandwich in the jaw and a swift kick in the --- um, balls. Sorry."

"Wow. Well, are you sure of this --- I mean Zack and all? And what if he remembers about me, you know, and you three?" Logan asked concerned about the girls and Zack's memory.

"Well, they had a plan for going to the ranch if he asked them. If he remembers, I don't know. To be on the safe side I will try and get it through his thick head that you're --- um --- not Eyes Only or won't --- you aren't our enemy." She looked frightened for him. "I'll call you if anything goes wrong, okay?

_"_I don't like it, Max. I don't want anything to happen to you. Just leaving here will put you in danger. So, when do you plan on leaving?" Logan didn't want to make the same mistake twice in one night. So he calmly spoke his question and concerns_. 'I've got to do something. I can't go, but I can't see her riding into danger and out of my life, no way. Think. Think, man.'_

"I don't know. In a couple of days, maybe. My sisters and I have to see --- who or what is going on at the time we leave and I have to ask them how they got in here without anyone noticing them. I'll let you know something late tomorrow. Will I see you later on tonight, Logan? She was thinking about what she had said earlier that day.

"Um, yeah. My room is still vacant. So, I'll see you in a couple of hours?" Hoping Logan asked Max.

_"_Okay, see you later then. Bye." Kissed him and left frustrated about what had happened and what she was going to do. Later she went back to her room and there sat her sisters. And again the questions were in their eyes as before.

"Okay. What happened? You look like death warmed over. No offense," Syl stated.

"Well --- Logan and I got in to a heated discussion, that's all." She did not want to get into it with them. Not tonight. "But it's alright now. We talked about Zack and what you both were planning on doing and I decided to go with you all, okay?

"Oh, really? That's great." Jondy said excitedly. And both girls shook their head in agreement.

Max said, "Well, we'll talk about it more in the morning. I'm going to go and see Logan before he goes to bed. I'll be back in a little while. Did you find some more cots, by the way."

By this time, Max was so tired and the emotion of the day weighed heavy on her mind. Logan was in his room getting ready for Max. He had the room cleaned up, well, as much as could be. He saw Max come in the door and smiled slightly and noticed her tiredness on her face. "Why don't we just shelf our discussion tonight and get some sleep. You look tired tonight." He spoke softly to her.

Max didn't argue she was too tired for that. Her body was stretched in the chair beside the bed longing for some rest. It's been a day not soon to be forgotten. Logan and her kissed and started to go to bed when her shakes started. "Damn, that's al --- all ---I --- need ---now. Lo --- Logaan, I did not --- bri ---bring --- anny --- meds. "Please --- go ---" She was now unconscious.

Logan in concerned for Max's well being went swiftly to her room and got the medicine. The sisters came with and as they were entering Logan's room they saw what they had gone through for years. They were beside themselves to see their little sister having to go through that. Logan spoke, "If you two don't mind Max is sleeping here tonight with me."

Both girls nodded approval. Then they went back to Max's room for the night. Logan stood and tried to revive Max so that she could take the Tryptophan. She came to and took several pills at a time. Logan was lightly combing her hair with his fingers to soothe Max's tremors so that she could relax. And a very low sound emanated from Max. Purr. That was all Logan heard until he fell asleep himself.

The next morning was quiet in Logan's room. Max woke up with a start. 'What am I doing here in Logan's room? What happen last night? Oh, I had another damn seizure --- right, well, that's a relief.' "Logan. Logan, wake up." Logan finally arose and looked at Max with a concern on his face. "Did you sleep like that all night," she ask with concern.

"Um, yeah. I guess. I sure am stiff though, arrgh." He twisted and turned his back to unstiffened himself. He looked at Max with concerned and asked, "Max, how do you feel this morning? Is there anything I can do? You scared the living hell out of me last night. I love you, Angel. It just scares me a lot when you have those seizures."

"Well, I'm sorry. Usually I can feel them coming on, but not last night. I guess the stress from yesterday caused it, Max said gloomily. She looked up at him with a hurt look and Logan came to her and hugged with all the love he had for this woman. She in return did the same.

As they hugged their lips came a few centimeters from each other and they kissed passionately and the heat within them shot through them like fireworks on the fourth of July. They're hands were all over each other trying to feel each others souls.

Then there was a sudden loud knock at the door and startled them. They came immediately apart. "Who is it?" Logan exclaimed with frustration in his voice and on his face. Both Max and Logan sighed to one another and went to the door. It was Alec.

"Hey, Logan --- and Max. What the hell are you doing here? You know, the virus thing," he stated with shock and concern for the both of them.

Max was instantly annoyed with this statement as usual coming from him. "Weren't you here yesterday or did you not hear that the virus was cured?" She asked in a questioning look so exasperated every time she saw him.

Alec looked in amazement at the two and gave a silly ass grin. "Congratulations!" Is all he would say just shaking his head and smiling.

"No, we didn't if that's what you're thinking. And that is usually on your mind --- in the gutter," she said with discussed and a look that would kill. "What do you want, Alec?"

Alec looked confused at the question, "I forgot. Oh, oh, Logan the command center wants you to come.

Logan looked at him and then Max with a look that said, now? "Well, I'll be there soon. I've got to take a shower. Tell them in 20 minutes, okay."

Alec still had a smile on his face, "Oh, okay. I'll see you then." With eyebrows raised and wiggling he left.

Logan turned and looked lingeringly at Max and said sexily, "Do you want to take a shower with me, Max?"

"I --- I can't." She said in exasperation at her dilemma. Oh, man she wanted to grab him and do everything that her mind wanted to do at that time. It would take several hours to do that and damn it, she didn't have the time. "I'm so sorry, Logan. I also need to take a shower in my room and see what's going on with my sisters. We -- will see each other later, okay?" she asked with an urgent question in her voice.

Logan looked dumbfounded at Max and said, "Yeah, later. I'm going to go and take a cold cold shower." And he kissed Max and hugged her tightly and left the room.

Thoughts were racing through her head as she walked slowly back to her room. '_Why does this always happen to me with Logan? Is this a sign that were not supposed to be together? No! I won't have it. That sign is wrong. It was just bad timing that's all. I'll have my cake and eat it too soon for sure" _She thought to herself as she opened her door to her room. Sadly she looked and saw her sisters.

"Look at what cat drug herself in this morning." Syl stated with a smirk.

"Oh, fuck you and the horse you rode in on, Syl!" Max said to her angrily.

"Man, who stole your catnip, sister?" Jondy asked with a frown on her pretty face.

"Oh, never mind. I'm going to go take a shower. Have you two eaten breakfast yet?" Max was heading to the shower, which wasn't too far from where the girls were standing when she asked.

"Nope, waiting for you," Jondy said casually to Max's mood.

"Oh okay. Give me a second then I'll be out and we can go eat and discuss our trip tomorrow." Max said as she closed the bathroom door. Entering the shower her feline self came alive then. _'You fool you had that hunk all night and we didn't get any. Are you stupid or what? I know we had a seizure, but there was this morning. Him all lathered up in a hot, hot shower, purrrrr. I can just feel those long slender fingers moving across my body, hummm. So nice. And his wonderful smell is too much, oh wow. purrrrr.'_ Max thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the shower door. "What!" she was taken aback.

"I was just seeing if you drowned in there. No sense in biting my head off, geese," sounded Syl annoyed by this time.

"I'm sorry. You just startled me, that's all." Max said sorrowfully. And she got out and proceeded to dress.

The three girls ate and were discussing the trip as Logan came in the cafeteria with Alec. "Alec if you don't mind is going to go with you girls, okay?" Alec was looking curious at the two women that he hadn't seen before with a smile as usual.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Alec these are my sisters Syl and Jondy. Ya'll this is --- um --- Alec," in a Max tone that sent shivers up anyone's spine except Alec.

"Hi. So, when is this trip going to start?" Alec asked.

"In the morning," Jondy said with a wistful look in her eye.

Max looked at Logan with wanting in her eyes and said, "Why Alec?"

Logan saw the fire in her eyes and became immediately on fire himself. _'Oh, man I can't stand it. She looks so beautiful in that tight holding her curvy body, ohhhh, leather pants. Shit, this is too much.'_ "Um, what did you say, Max?" He asked with a slight blush. I was thinking of what's going to happen in the morning. I would like Alec to be with all you just in case."

"Oh okay." She said in distaste. "They got some wheels from someone here and then we'll pack up tonight and leave bright 'n' early in the morning. Alec be ready," she said looking directly in Alec's eyes.

As the girls left the cafeteria Max and Logan was walking together whispering sweet nothings to each other. They were so close they could smell each other scent… '_So much for not touching. That's what it is now. It's worse than before, argh.'_ Thought Logan. They split from the pack and went to Logan's room where they proceeded to feel themselves up and down.

'_Oh God, this man is soo sexy and manly! I can't believe it has finally happened. I love him so much. But waiting I can't go all the way with me going out of town. It's not fair for either of us.'_ She thought as her mind again wondered. "Logan, you feel so good and oh, man, I hate to do this to you --- _kiss ---_ and I just --- um --- _kiss _--- oh man, you taste good. They're lips would not part or their hands would not control themselves as they searched under each other shirt for that spot.

"What, Max," as he again lost himself in the feel of Max. _'Oh God she feels like violet. So smooth. I got to have her.'_ He pulled slightly away from her as she groaned with the missing of his lips to hers. "Do you want to say something, Max?"

Her eyes roamed down his torso as did her fingers light at first then stopped to clear her mind of him. Her feline side said, _'Don't stop. Oh that man is so delicious. He's so taught and his erection is sooo firm to the touch, ohh. Purrrr._ Shut up Max said. I won't do that to him. Get a grip on yourself. Max was constantly arguing with her feline self. "Logan." Max finally got out gasping for air.

"Yes." He finally broke his grip of her body from himself. "We can't do this. We --- you are going to be --- away for a couple of days and --- _kissing_ (along her neck) "and --- it wouldn't be --- nibble --- fair to the both --- um, _kiss_ (her lips) of us." Logan finally got out and tried to adjust his tightness of his pants. His fever was boiling at this point and he gently moved away from feeling the coldness again. He did not want this but it had to be done for his and her sanity.

Max gasped also at the coldness that was between them just then as he moved away from her. And she also was boiling with desire for the man. With the combination of the two years of yearning and lusting for him and what just happened her soul was about to leave her for good. She just stood and looked at her with pleading eyes and said, "I know. That's what I was trying to say. I'll see you in the morning." That was a very sad statement that Max wish she didn't have to make. Slowly looking back she reached for the door knob and left.

Logan in his room not manly or nothing just broke down and cried. His yearning and craving for this woman was too much for his soul. But he would not loose her. He loved her more that anything in this life. Her touch on his skin and the sweet taste of her was better than his dreams he had had of her at night. This was his Max and he would wait for her. Even though the virus was cured at this time there were things going on that prevented them from consummating their love for each other and they knew that.

Max went back slowly to her room. She did not say anything to her sisters and neither did they say anything to her. The sadness that was on Max's face told the story for them.

The next day early Logan, Max, Alec and her sisters began to move to the garage in Terminal City to their bikes and Logan once again kissed her and hugged as tightly so as not to forget her touch. Max felt the same way and did the same with Logan. They all waved good-bye to Logan and the few that were there to see them off including Mole and Joshua

Max and the others crept out of Terminal City silently and unseen by the humans, which Syl and Jondy had told Max how they had gotten in without anyone seeing them before. They left for Zack's home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Gangs All here**

As they went down the highway, avoiding the many pot holes since the pulse, the four people were in their own thoughts. Alec with his mind in the gutter since there was unknown females around. Syl and Jondy were thinking of what Zack was like since he had been changed so. And Max's mind was on Logan. As time went on they had stopped to eat dinner and fueled up. Said very few words to each other over dinner and proceeded down the highway. It was a quiet and exciting time for all of them. Their cat-like genes loved traveling and getting lost in the scenery. It felt divine to Max. She hadn't gone so far in over two years. Before Seattle it was staying at a place only for a short time to avoid Lydecker. And she missed the traveling for some reason.

As they approached the ranch where Zack was residing, their scenes became alert. Max and the girls sensed Zack was not to far away now. The group came closer and cautiously toward the house. Max knowingly knew of Zack's infatuation of her, stayed back while Alec went to the door and knocked.

While everyone waited for someone to come to the door they all looked around at the house. Max noticed the wood grain of the house was that of a picture of an old wood cabin in the forest except it was modern though. It was stained by the weather and it had a homey feeling about it. The house was very large and most of the houses around were. There were flower beds around the house with beautiful flowers in them. Trees surrounded the house that stood a ways away but still close enough to shade the massive house. There were big Globe Willows and Oak Trees. The overall smell around the house was delightful to their noses. As they were all into the fragrance a tall looking man with a mustache in his early fifties came to the door.

"May I help you?" Said the man to Alec and saw the three women standing off the porch eyeing him up and down.

Alec spoke before the girls, "Um, is --- Adam here.

"Yes, um, who may I say is asking?" The man asked quizzically.

"My name is Alec and these ladies are --- um --- my sisters." He didn't know how to describe them.

"We've rode a ways to see him," said Jondy. She was the first to speak up of the girls.

"Adam!" He called in a boisterous voice. "Won't you all come in? I'm Buddy and the lady coming in the room is my wife, Mary. Adam should be here shortly. May we offer you something to drink? Buddy didn't know how to start this conversation. Logan had called night before last informing him of their arrival. Buddy told Logan that Zack's memory had come back, which made both the guys nervous.

A tall very blonde, very muscular, and well shaped guy came in the room and looked at Alec and said, "Hi. What can I do for you?" As Zack looked around he saw the women and gasped at the site of them.

The girls were stunned by the sight of Zack. He had changed so much since being here and at Manticore. Max hardly recognized him, also. Since seeing him being wheeled away with Buddy that unforgettable day.

Buddy and Mary looked at the people in their living room and back at Adam. "Do you know these people?" Buddy asked.

"Well, they seem familiar. What are your names?" Asked Zack who looked at the young group after speaking.

"My name is Alec, these are my sisters." Alec said hesitatingly.

"Wait a minute! They are not your sisters. They are --- um --- mine? Zack said uncertainly.

'Oh boy,' thought Max. 'Something told me not to come here. This is bad.' "Um, what are you saying? We are his sisters."

"No, you aren't." Zack said almost shouting now. His mind was forming pictures of people and one in particular was forming. "Max. That is you. He spoke with knowing in his voice now. Jondy? Syl? And who are you," asking Alec again.

Syl stood up and stood beside Zack and said, "His name is Alec, Adam."

Zack walked a little closer to Max saying, "My name is Zack, Syl. Don't you know that?"

"Yes, well --- we were told that --- um --- you tell him, Maxie." Syl looked at Max with a pleading look.

"Okay. Alright, what do you remember Zack?" That was the first question Max had on her mind. Alec had since retreated back toward the girls.

"First before I start talking," looking at Alec. "What the hell are you doing with my sisters, huh?" Zack was angry now eyes boring deep within Alec's eyes.

Buddy moved beside Zack and put his hand on his shoulder then said, "Zack, calm down. Remember your headaches." Buddy looked at Zack as he would have if he had a son. "Son, I know this is confusing to say the least."

Mary put her two-cents worth saying, "Yes, Zack. Please." She had tears at this time with all these emotions in the air for this boy that she had come to know practically as her son.

"Okay. Okay." Waving his arms in defeat. And he sat hard in a chair close to the couch, and then just stared, at nothing.

Max said in exasperation, "I can't believe I'm telling this again within four days. Like I asked, Zack, what do you remember and I'll fill in the blanks, if I can."

Zack shook his head to shake loose the headache that was there now. He proceeded to tell them what he had remembered. His eyes were focused on a spot in the wall. Then when he finished speaking he looked up at Max and asked. "Max, what is --- um --- Alec got to do with all of this?" That was Zack. Watching out for his family.

"Zack, that's another long story." Is all that she could say about Alec. Alec just smirked. Max got her nerve up to tell the story and just sat and stared at Zack saying, "Okay, first of all, there's no more Manticore." Zack eyes doubled with at news and made him grin. "There's a new bad guy, though." And Zack did not like that news at all. Max began to explain all of the events since he had been rebooted back in Seattle by Dr. Carr. "So, everyone from Manticore as I know it, is at Terminal City in Seattle. Most of the Nomlies, X-series, and some of the doctors from Manticore are there." Now, do you want to stay here away from the fight, and looking at the place, I would not blame you at all if you stayed." The girls and even Alec shook their heads agreeing with Max. They all sat and absorbed the information they had been listening to.

Buddy reached over and gently touched Zack's shoulder saying, "Well this can wait a few days before making a decision. Can't it?" We have rooms for all of you to sleep if you're a mind to.

With that spoken Mary jumped up and asked, "Is anyone hungry? We ourselves haven't had supper yet. I always cook plenty if you want to join us."

Max jumped up with a hungry look in her eyes and said, "Yeah, we're all kind of hungry. We had stopped at a diner last night on the way into town."

The responses from the gang were ecstatic with the mention of food. Mary had all of them follow her into the dining room and everyone sat except Max. Max followed Mary to the kitchen, as did the other two girls leaving the men sitting.

As the women went into the kitchen Zack asked Alec how was Max doing.

"Fine. She had received a cure from the doc there at Terminal City. Dr Verizon was one of the doctors that had escaped Manticore when Max blew the place." Alec didn't know whether to lie or tell Zack the truth.

In the kitchen the women reheated the food; it was like a pen of hens from the dining room thought the men. Max grabbed Mary arm gently to ask if she could use the phone to call TC.

"Yes, sure, Max" Mary smiled at Max and pointed to the corner where the phone was.

Max right quick dialed the number and Logan pacing up and down waiting for Max to call. He not seeing the chair in front of him fell over it when the phone started ringing; it was a sight. "Hello. Hello, Max?" he said in a raspy voice kind of shocked from the fall. Then his eyes started sparkling and a grin appeared on his face hearing her voice. Not hearing her or his voice for two days they both had a silly grin on each others face.

"Hey," is all Max usually greeted him with.

"Hey yourself, Angel," That's how Logan usually responded to Max but this time he added her nickname that he had called her the other night. She was his angel now and hopefully forever if he had anything to do with it. The emotions of fire burned inside by the sound of his angel's voice.

"Hi, ya. We made it and Zack remembered everything. We are just sitting down to supper and I thought I'd call to let you know we've made it fine, so don't worry about me now. You know how to reach me if something comes up at TC, right?" In a questioning voice.

"Yep, Buddy and I have been friends for years, so I have his number. You said Zack has his memory back? He thought to himself, _'Oh_ _shit.'_

"Yes. But he has asked me if you were alive. Don't worry Logan I didn't tell him nothing. Don't worry, k? By the way, I love you… Listen I got to go, I was just checkin in so you wouldn't worry.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? Is Alec still with you or has he gone awol? Max, are you sure you can handle Zack." Asking very concerned about Max. He had worry in his voice and in his brain. "Yes I love you too. In fact I adore you if you didn't know that. Max, please be careful! I don't know what I'll do now if I lose you. Before I ----"

"Logan, please don't worry. If anything happens I will let you know or somehow I'll get word to you, K?" Max was pleading with him not to worry. She knew in her heart and mind that at the revelation Zack was now a potential threat for both of them. "Listen, no one knows except Mary, that I'm calling. Mary has gotten the grub on while I'm talking to you and now Syl and Jondy is sitting it on the table, so I've gotta go, okay?

Oh. I love you so much. Please take care and come back to me? I'll talk to ya later, Angel?"

"Bye Logan." Max felt a sinking in her heart for the man she loved.

"Bye, Angel." He hung up the phone. He sighed deeply and sat back down at his desk thinking about what he could do to make sure Max was safe and would come back to him.

After they all had eaten the women were swiftly cleaning the supper dishes and with the men walking into the living room. The men were just sitting, with all that had happened and spoken of earlier that day the guys were silently looking at nothing just staring into the room.

All the women were silent trying to hear what was going on in the next room. Jondy was the first to speak up. Softly she asked, "What do you think Zack will do?"

"I don't know. But I can't let him go with us knowing the he may kill Logan. I've got to convince him that he is no threat to me." Her sisters didn't know anything about who Eyes Only was, so all she could mention the threat just of herself.

As Zack and the two other men sat there in silence as they absorbed all the information that had been said this after noon. Night time was fast approaching and Zack was remembering something he couldn't remember quite yet, so he just relaxed his mind for a little bit. '_Dr. Verizon.' _Why did that name sound so familiar he wondered and pondered that in his mind as it suddenly struck him? '_Okay. I remember everything Manticore did to me and one doctor in particular….humm. What did she have to do with me? Yeah, she looked after me. All those surgeries removing most of my organs, and implanting them back to my body. They were synthetic material organs to improve my body and the soldier in me would have been perfect for them, Manticore, which would be better than human part. They would be able regenerate themselves when injured. Thinking. What did she talk about? Dr. V, Dr. Cleo Verizon! Not to believe anything those people planted in my memory, that was it! Logan! Oh, man. I tried to kill him. I knew I was jealous of him for taking Max away from me, but to try to kill him? They had planted an image of him and the words, Eyes Only, at the same time Logan's picture appeared. Also, the words traitor and enemy was around Logan's head in those pictures. That's it they, Manticore wanted me to kill Logan for exposing them. That's it.' _As he muddled everything in his mind, he suddenly stood up. This shocked the men in the room with abrupt stance from Zack and yelled, "Max??" Was all he said. Coming to the doorway he saw the women running in his direction and stopped right in front of him.

Max stopped in front of him saying, "What's wrong, Zack?" Her eyes were bearing down on his face with a questioning look. "Why did you shout, cause I was only in the next room?"

"Is Logan still alive?" Zack asked. "I have to know."

"Why do you have to know?" Max's feline senses became full alert mode at those questions. "What has remembering what happened to you and Terminal City got to do with Logan?"

There was complete silence through out the room then.

Syl deciding to intervene and asked, "Whose Logan?" Looking as if she was just now hearing that name.

Zack looked at Max and back again to Syl. After a short time he said, "I don't know but I keep seeing images of a man with that name.

"Oh, you mean the guy I was seeing. And Zack, I hate to say it, but you were jealous of that guy."

"Do what? No I wasn't. I was supposed to protect you --- to look after you ---- and the rest of the platoon. That's why I kept coming to, uh, ---- Seattle. To convince you to leave. You were going to get caught."

Max's thoughts were running wild in her head. _'Oh, shit… What--- why did I get myself in the mess and how do I get out of it without Logan being harmed? Why didn't I stay in TC?' _She didn't at the time have the answer. She paused for a few minute and said, "Oh, ya'll know I myself and the rest of you apparently don't stay with a person or a place to settle down."

Zack was very disturb with Max's evading the question and said, "Yeah, well, fine. But you haven't answered my question. Is Logan dead?" Every eyes went on Max and it was written all over her face that she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. I haven't been outside since TC." She was hoping that was a good enough answer for Zack. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. She was good at splitting hairs.

"Well, I see what you mean, Max," said Zack.

'_Whew! I let that slide, a little bumpy, though.' _Max thought. "Well, after this long trip I'm tired; who is with me?" Everyone agreed even Buddy and Mary. The emotional roller coaster made them tired, too. They all went to bed then. Max was thinking what to do in her bed, though.

Later on that night she called Logan and said, "Hey. When he got on the phone.

"Why didn't you call on my cell phone," Logan questioned.

"I didn't think about it. Besides, I thought you might be at the command center working on something like usual --- when I was your legs, that is," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So what's new," Logan asked concern with the hours she called.

" I just wanted to hear your voice," Max said sexily. But other than that, can you asked Dr. Verizon if she can undo the, you know, brain wash? And let me know as soon as possible. Call Buddy's number, okay?"

"Yeah, why? By the way, before Buddy or Mary tells you --- I called him to tell him you and the others were coming. I didn't know what else to do, I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"Yes, but I understand. I'll get over it." Max said alluringly.

Fire suddenly illuminated over his body with her voice and especially with that tone. There was tightness in his instantly. "Uh. Oh, okay. I'll call as soon as I find out something."

Max simply said, "K."

He didn't want to turn around right then just yet since he had a problem and he didn't want the others in the command center seeing it, so he sat down and pretended to work till the swelling in his went down. '_Oh man, what that woman does to me. And I haven't even seen her in two days much less touch her', with his thoughts. 'I know it'll be heaven and more when we consummate our love for one another.' _He had a wide grin on his face with those thoughts.

Earlier that morning Logan went to the lab to find Verizon. As he walked in he saw her and she asked, "What's happen to Max? Is she alright? What's happened now?" She couldn't help the questions coming out of her mouth.

"Woe there! What's with all the questions about Max?" Bowled over by the sudden questions just barely coming into the door.

Dr. Verizon said sheepishly, I, well --- I've got something I've been hiding from Max." She was glad that Max was away at this time.

"What? What is it," Logan asked worried for his Max.

"well, I'm --- um --- You know that particular gene I was telling you about when I was trying to find a cure for the virus," she asked hesitantly.

Again, he asked, "Yeah, why? That gene --- was --- is it going to kill Max?"

"Oh no," she said with relief. "That one particular gene --- well --- um, it came from my gene pool. My daughter is her mother, Logan!

Logan was astounded and bowled over by the statement she had said. "Do what? Do you know how long Max has been looking and me by the way for her mother --- you?"

She informed Logan that her daughter was a surrogate mother 21 years ago. "She was very young at the time and thought it was easy money. Barely in her teens. But she was bound and determine to prove me wrong getting out on her own," Verizon said annoyed with her daughter. "She had been keeping away from me until almost before she was due. She then came to me and asked me to help her deliver her baby. She was having mild contractions at that time. I told her yes, but why was she hiding what she had done.

After that she went back to her room away from the family and they came and got her. They enduced the contractions before I knew. She had the baby and they sent her to a psychiatric facility. I starting hunting for her as soon as I found out what they did to my daughter and also I could do is to make sure her baby was taken care of. When I finally found her and got her back they had moved her daughter, 452 or Max as it's now, to another location somewhere in Idaho. Then after she was a few years older she was brought back to Gillette. My daughter and I have been looking for her also since the escape." She had spilled everything out at once about the background of Max.

Logan couldn't believe with he had just heard. He was so puzzled that he just gapped open his mouth and couldn't say anything for a short while. "A lot of the information is true that I had dug up so I guess you're the real macoy."

In the morning as usual everyone woke. It was Buddy's, Zack's and Mary's time to get started on the morning chores until today. Max stretching and yawns with a cat-like form. She stumbles with eyes almost close to the bathroom to shower. The warm soothing water beaded against her skin washing the junk of the night and also the emotions of yesterday. The soap foamed on her as she gently rubbed the wash cloth and soap over every curve of her body. The luxurious feel of the lather calmed her muscles and her brain. Washing her dark brown hair was just as soothing as the other.

After getting out of the shower she flop back on to the bed and looked up at the ceiling just staring. Her mind was on the day's event that should be approaching. Whether it would play out that way would depend on Zack.

Logan had called during the night and asked Buddy to tell her to call him.

During breakfast everyone sat silently and proceeded to their breakfast. Getting from the table and clearing the plates that had been emptied Max asked if she could see the rest of the ranch. Then she walked back in the kitchen to help with the clean up with the other women. And Mary said no. So after finishing the girls and Alec followed Buddy around and giving information on his ranch asked Max, "What's --- why did you come to see Zack? The real reason, Max." Buddy could not help from asking those questions.

"That is the real reason we came to see Zack," she was a little annoyed at the questions.

Just then Zack appeared and gave Buddy and Max a look that sent chills up and down their spines. "Oh okay. What's going on," he asked in an angry voice.

Syl and Jondy had been quite till then and they both looked up and Jondy asked, "what do you mean, Zack."

"Since breakfast you've stayed away from me and I want to know why," Zack asked still angry with everyone.

Alec got his nerve up and said, "Listen buddy, we were staying away from you so that you could make up your mind when and what you wanted to do, that's all. Everybody's been giving you space even Buddy and Mary." In the mean time Max had snuck away from the crowd and called Logan. "I can only talk a minute. Logan what did you find out? It's really heated, right now, between Zack and everybody." Max said nervously to him.

"I talked with Dr. Verizon and yes she can undo what Manticore did to Zack," he said happily to have the answer she wanted.

"Good. That's great news. Thank you, Logan," she was worried about being gone too long to say much. She was fixing to say good bye when she got cut off in mid-sentence by Logan.

"Wait. Don't hang up right yet, please? I found out something and when you come back I'll tell you, okay? For now please be careful. You don't know what Zack will do with his memory back."

Max was pacing back and forth by then and said, "Funny, I was fixing to say the same thing to you. You need to stay away from TC until the doctor can clear up Zack's memory, Logan. I'll make an excuse and call right before we come home --- with Zack or not, okay?"

Logan was really concern now about Max with the information she told him. "Alright. Max, I love you. Please, I can't express enough to be careful. Bye my angel."

Max said with a sigh, "Bye. I love you, too." And hung up the phone right before everyone came in. 'Shit, that was too close for comfort,' she thought with weak ankles and wobbly knees.

Zack asked being nosey, "Max what are you doing in the house? I thought you were outside with everybody else.

She tried to sound annoyed at Zack's question. "I had to go to the bathroom, if you don't mind. Just as I came down to go outside the phone rang. So I answered it. I told your neighbor that you were outside and to please call back later. Is that fine with you, Zack?"

"Who was that called, Max." Buddy had asked to try an turn Zack to other topics.

"Well, I'm sorry he didn't say his name. He just said he was a neighbor and he would call back when he thought you were back in the house." '_Boy, I hope my lie gets me off the hook_.' "Hey, gang what did ya think about this place. I could stay here, but nevertheless right now I have to stay at TC," Max was trying to change the subject.

Alec, Jondy and Syl all agreed with Max. Syl quickly spoke up, "Yeah, I think this would be great."

Mary had just recently come in the door from shopping and said, "Oh, you would, huh? Well, we'll be glad for you all to come stay, of course after all the Terminal City mess is over." Mary proceeded to the kitchen and said, "Wash up for dinner, guys." Buddy helped with the groceries before she could protest.

Max sighed with relief at the change in the atmosphere in the room and the subject. Buddy and Mary quickly put the groceries up. Then he softly took her arm and escorted her outside a ways and said, "Boy, I'm glad you got back when you did. Max almost got caught when she called Logan."

"Well, I'm glad I came straight home from the grocery store instead of going by Lisa's. Now can we go in so I can cook dinner before midnight," asking concerned and amused at the same time.

Everyone ate and took care of the dinner plates and stuff. Then everybody sat in the living room and was groaning with the food eaten at dinner except Zack. He had gone to the barn to feed and water the horses and paid particular attention to Max, the colt by this time. Hour or so later he came in the living room where they were carrying on a conversation about the ranch and announced, "I made up my mind. I've decided to go back with ya'll and stay for a while at Terminal City."

Max acted excited, which in a way she was, "Great! Are you sure you want to be in the middle of this mess?"

"Yep. That's where I belong, for now. No offense Buddy and Mary. You've been real good to me, a thanks just doesn't quite fill the bill, but I've enjoyed my stay here," He said sadly but his insides were deliriously happy about going with Max. Everyone was ecstatic with joy on the outside, but inside they were also worried about the future of Logan especially Max.

As the afternoon quickly came to an end they had eaten the third meal of the day and went to bed. Max laid there pondering the outcome of Zack's decision then decided to sleep on it. So did Buddy and Mary. Buddy late at night took his cell phone, which he had turned it off while the gang was here to help Max. "Logan, you've got trouble headin your way. Zack." They quickly said what they needed to say to each other, and then he went back upstairs to bed. Luckily, Zack had gone to his room on the other side of the barn.

The next day everyone was running around preparing to leave for Terminal City. They all said the good byes. Buddy and Mary hugged and kissed Zack. And the gang headed out for Terminal City, where Logan was quickly getting his stuff out and wondering about Max. _'How are Max and I going to see each other with Zack here?' _He pondered in his thought He had told Joshua and Mole who was coming and said, "Contact me if anything happens to Joshua. Then, with his last load he went back to his make-shift home sadly.

In the mean time, 'the gang' hit the road with each pondering their future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Reds Are Back**

The gang had ridden for 2 or 3 nights stopping only to eat and gas their bikes. Zack quickly resumed his role as commanding officer of his platoon. The ride was long and hard for 'the gang' and finally they reached the outskirts of Seattle late at night. They rested till early morning when it was still dark. Max led the way slowly across the city to Terminal City. At the entrance of the tunnel, where it took them right into the command center they slowly walked with all senses on full alert. Max was still leading the gang, pushing the doors open to reveal themselves Max hollered, "We're back with an extra X5 in tow."

Joshua was bent over doing something then quickly looked up surprised and saw Max. He grinned as he walked towards her with his arms opened wide to hug her. Almost hugging her till she could hardly breathe. They released each other after a few moments. Both still smiling at one another Max introduced Zack to everybody and a special introduction of Joshua to him. "This big fella here is Joshua." Zack just stared up at the dog face with surprise.

Joshua went over to Zack and put his paw like hand to him. "Hi, Zack, I'm Joshua."

Zack looked straight into Joshua's eyes and said, "What is your designation, soldier?" Suddenly everyone in the room was taken aback with that tone and the question.

Mole had come into the room and his lizard-like eyes had a death ray look in them and went over to stand with the small group. "We don't have a designation anymore since Manticore went down, man."

"No, we are all soldiers here. That's what Manticore made us for."

During this time Dix had signaled Fred, another nomlie, to go get the doc. There were still sharp gazes between Mole and Zack, then Max stood in between followed, by Joshua.

"Okay guys. Zack, I told you that there have been some changes since Manticore was gone and this is one of them.

"Joshua was first. No barcode." He said trying to break the staring contest between the two guys.

"Crap, that's all I need an infection in my brain," Max said in discussed. She was trying to give the doc time to size up the situation with Zack.

"How are you doing, 599 --- Zack. You look fine with all your skin now. The nanocytes did a very good job. I'm very impressed."

"Dr. ---- Dr. Verizon?" Zack look surprise to see her. 'What's his name, yes, Alec told me she was.'

"You mean you recognized me after what they did to you? Making you suffer with the mind images and all those surgeries? My boy, I'm just glad you're alive! Why don't we go and talk and see if your surgeries are healed up, okay?

With wide grin he turned to the group and said, "Yeah that would be nice Doc. I'll see you in a while." As he turned to walk with the doctor Max was beside him and said, "I'll show you were to bunk on the way, Zack." This bond between Zack and Dr. Verizon had her nerves on ends.

"Yeah, alright that kills two birds with one stone." Then he looked back at the doctor and they smiled.

A short time later after securing lodgings for Zack, she went back to the command center where everyone was still there. "So Dix, anything happened since I've been gone?"

Dix looked at Max and didn't know what to say to her first. In a low voice he said, "Logan's been calling all day seeing if you were back. Do you want me to hook him up or call on the land line?"

In her heart she wanted to see his green eyes surrounded by his face that had all those stubbles from not shaving. But her desires would have to wait for now, because she didn't want Zack to walk in and see Logan. It wasn't safe. Max turned to Dix and said quietly, "Call him for me. Let me know when you have him on the phone. And Dix, thank you."

Dix smiled at her then began to dial the number. "Logan, this is Dix." Then there was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, what's up, Dix," Logan said with sadness in his voice.

Dix knew that Logan was anxiously waiting to hear from Max and he quietly giggled inside. "Their back and Max --- He was cut in mid-sentence.

Logan's heart began racing at the sound of his angel's name. "Is Max alright? What's happened to her?"

"Whoa, she just wanted me to call and she wants to talk to you." Dix tried to calm Logan down.

Logan's heart went soaring with the thought of Max being here in Seattle and not far from him. "Great! Can you put her on, Dix?" His excitement was heard through his voice.

Dix had a smile on his face, which was very rare. Nowadays they really didn't have much to smile about. But he didn't have the heart to tell her about who called while she was gone. He'd wait for a day or two for Max to get settled in being gone. He softly called Max's name and she came running as if her pants were on fire. "Hey."

"How did you get here so fast? Are you alright? Is everyone okay?" Suddenly, he realized how he sounded with all the questions that were slamming at her all at once. "Do you still love me, Angel?"

Mischievousness came all over her face and eyes, "Three days 24 hours a day, yes, yes, and no."

Logan was taken aback by that last answer. "So, you've rode day and night to get to TC?" He couldn't bring himself to ask why she didn't love him anymore. '_What had happened while she was gone? But she said she was alright? What is going on? Why?' _He thought with a whole right through his heart. During this time Max was waiting just to let the "no" to sink in and like a cat trapping its prey, "Logan, I love you." She smiled smirkily at the question that was bound to come next from the other end of the line.

"Why you little devil, you almost made my heart stop. I've been worried sick for you and then you say no to that question?" At that instant he didn't know if he wanted to strangle her or make violent love to her.

Max just giggled wickedly at the sound of his voice. "Devil? I thought I was your angel, Logie."

"You know I hate that name! You did that on purpose scaring me have to death. For right now you're my she-devil, until I can kiss and hold you."

"You sure change names quickly, thanks a lot," she said giggling and with a plastered smile on her face.

"You drive me crazy, woman. I love you so much whatever your mood is; whether it's being a little devil or an angel. Angel. I've missed you terribly, when can I see you and put my arms around you --- kiss your voluptuous lips of yours?" Now Logan was suggestively trying to seduce Max into coming to his house.

'_Purrrr_' Max felt the urge to crawl right through the phone line to kiss those tantalizing lips, scrape her nails down his lovely, lovely body. "Logan, um, I'm not sure that's a good idea right now." She had to say something to get her body and thoughts in control. Man, what that man does to me with his voice, oh God.

The blood from the transfusion had given him some of Max's traits, like real good hearing, and with the combination of Joshua's blood he had heightened smell, also. He'd been noticing that he couldn't see as well with his glasses on. Most the time he had not been wearing them and could see fine. He didn't know what was going on with his body, but so far he liked it. Especially when he heard a noise from the other end of the line, which made something rise to the occasion. He shifted his pants to readjust it then said, "What was that sound, Max?"

Oh shit. He didn't hear that, right? _'Sounds like my tom's back, purrrr.' _"Nothing. What did it sound like?" Curiosity kill the cat Max thought to herself.

"It sounded like purring. Were you purring --- for me, Max? I think that's the most beautiful sound that I've ever heard."

Max looked like a cat that had gotten caught with something in her mouth. Her eyes were looking back and forth trying to hide whatever she had done. "How --- what makes you think that, Logan. I didn't --- It's the feline in me. Oh God, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." She felt miserable. She scrunched in the corner and real low said, "I wanted to tell you when we had our talk --- about me --- what happens."

"I love every part bout you, Max." Just about that time Zack walked in the door and was looking around. Thank goodness he didn't spot her then.

"Uh oh. Listen, I love you, too. But I've got to go Zack just walked in. He didn't see me, so ---

"Max, wait!" He felt like someone was sticking knives in his heart and pulling them back out again, when he heard the scariness in her voice. "Angel, I wish I could be there holding you so you wouldn't be scared. I know I've said a million times, but be careful, k? I love you so much."

She tried folding herself as small as she could get into the corner when she said, "Love, I'll talk to you soon. Bye." I hope he can understand Max's code that she suddenly created. She quickly got up and put the receiver down and was looking at something Dix was doing. Pretending to be engrossed at Dix's papers she looked up and Zack was coming near her. "Oh, I didn't see you come in. So, did the doc and you talk about old times," She said with a smile.

Just then her sisters came and really rescued her and said, "The doc wanted us to fetch you, little sis." Jondy said with a quick look to Syl and back to Max. Zack just looked at her with that 'Love sick' look he always had for Max.

"Oh okay. Excuse me, Zack." The three of them went together toward the lab. "What does the doctor want with me?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"We don't know. We we're just asking her questions about our seizures, and then she asked if we would mind coming 'n' to get ya." As they walked they all were looking back to see if Zack was following them. Joshua was in the room with Dr. Verizon.

Max shrugged her shoulders, "I'll come back later." She was in between her sisters and all of a suddenly she started shaking uncontrollably. Syl and Jondy quickly got a hold of Max's arms and helped her to the bed. "Why?" She looked at the doctor that was all she could say before the blackness surrounded her.

"Damn it! That damn implant! Dr. Verizon examined the place where the implant had been and shook her head. Joshua, Syl and Jondy just looked at one another with and looked questionly back to the doctor. "I thought you got it all out. What kind of damn quack are you?" Jondy said with fury in her voice.

Joshua interrupted the glares and said, "She very good doc."

"I'm very good at what I do. I've got to save Max. There must be some tentacles still left that I didn't see. I'm not going to lose my granddaughter again!" She was too worried about Max to worry about what she had said. She quickly put on her sterile gloves and everyone helped turn her over gently. She quickly shooed Joshua out of the room before anymore was said and the girls quickly undressed their sister. Jondy stayed to assist Dr. Verizon in completely removing three long tentacles that was buried deeply within her spinal cord. The doctor silently was praying, "God, please let her be able to walk! She was near tears by the time she was finished.

Jondy looked at the woman with sad eyes and spoke, "Why did you call her your granddaughter? Is your daughter Max's mother?"

Verizon looked at Max and turned, "She should be fine now, but we won't know for about 24 hours." She looked worried at Jondy then slumped down in a chair and said, "Yes. Jondy she is my granddaughter. I was going to tell her when she came in and this happened. I was working on the virus and found a particular gene. After careful studies I found that it was from my gene pool. So, you see. Look, see for yourself." She quickly pulled a syringe from a drawer and was just about to take some of her blood, when Jondy grabbed the syringe quickly out of her hand. "What are you doing?" The doctor said annoyed.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I've always had a sixth sense about people telling the truth or not. I don't know, I guess that's what they put in me, a real walking lie detector. Do you know how long Max has been looking for her mother? She will be ecstatic when she finds this out," She laughed. Both the women hugged each other and looked again at Max. They made her as comfortable as possible. Each of them headed not too far from Max to tell others what was going on.

A group had congregated not far from the lab and whispered amongst themselves. Alec was the first to see the doctor. They all ran to see what was going on with Max.

"Doc?"

Joshua looked to both of them, "Little fella, going to be okay?"

They all, Syl, Alec, Dix, even Mole, and Zack looked at the doctor. "We'll know in 24 hours, that's all I can say right now." She looked as if she had the world on her shoulders. "I need a few who can watch her when I'm not here. Can anyone help?" Pleased by the responses of so many she smiled.

Mole and Zack said together, "I'll organize the volunteers." said Zack --- "the people." said Mole.

Sly was annoyed with those two and shook her head, "I'll do it doc. Max doesn't need a bunch of testosterone in there with her."

Mole and Zack were just glaring at Syl at that statement. Jondy just giggled out loud.

Dix in the meantime had snuck from the group. The only thought he'd had other than Max, was Logan. He thought for a human he was very intelligent. He had numerous conversations with Logan while the virus was in the air. Just as he was about to call Alec put his hand to the receiver and said, "No." Alec also liked Logan, but right now would not be the best time to talk to him about Max. Alec turned around and went back to the group to see if he could help.

As the 24 hours came to a close, everyone was looking at Dr. Verizon for answers. She had to leave Max's room in order to tend to others while Syl and Jondy took turns watching and waiting for Max to wake up.

Back at Logan's place he was pacing up and down, room to room trying to wait for Max to call. His mind was going over and over their last conversation the other evening. He was going out of his mind with worry. 'That's it I'm calling to talk to Max. I don't give a shit if Zack is there or not.' "Hello."

Joshua had picked up the phone and heard Logan's voice. He immediately started looking for someone to take the phone and said, "Hello." Joshua wasn't good at lying, but he looked so bewildered at the phone wondering what to say to Logan.

"Oh. Hi, Logan." He was looking for Dix and waving him to come take the phone and said, "Joshua watching station."

Logan was being patient with Joshua saying, "That's good, Big Guy. Is Max around there so I can speak to her?"

"No, Max not here. Dix here, though," Looking at Dix pleading for him to please take the call.

Dix after Dr. Verizon took care of his eye that she had done surgery on and looked at the doctor with a shrug. He pulled the receiver from Joshua and said, "Hi, Logan."

Hey, Dix. I asked Joshua where Max was --- what's going on? Where is Max? Tell me, please?' He was staring at the blank computer screen with thoughts as if he was visualizing when Max had died in his arms.

Dix hesitated and said, "She's sick in bed, Logan. She can't come to the phone; I'm sorry." There was silence between both of them now. Dix tried with all of his might to lighten Logan's mood. "Oh, you know women. They go to bed when they have a sprained toe."

Logan didn't buy it. "Dix, is Dr. Verizon near by?"

"Yes she's right here. She was looking at my eye when you called." Happily he gave the receiver to Dr. Verizon and vanished before she could say anything.

Dr. Verizon sighed with the phone in hand and said, "Hello."

"Hi, Dr. Verizon. Listen, what is going on with Max" Logan went straight for the jugular.

"Why. What do you mean, Logan?"

"Don't bull shit me, Cleo. What the hell is going on?" Logan was mad and hurt that they had kept something from him.

She knew she couldn't put it off for very much longer. "Okay, Logan. If I can sneak out of here I'll meet you at --- some little restaurant. But it has to be near. What do you suggest?"

"Hell, I don't know." He was frantically thinking of a restaurant near there that there weren't any sector cops, White or his cronies would gather. "Okay, I've got it. It's small, secluded, and not far from there. One of my informants owns it. I'll call him right now to make sure we're not bothered. Its two blocks west after you leave the tunnel. The name is Burger Bang --- Max always liked that place." He remembered one night they had been on one of his Eyes Only missions. Logan's heart leapt into his throat thinking of that.

Dr. Verizon was worried with the silence on the phone, "Logan? Logan, talk to me."

"Oh! I'm sorry, my mind wandered a little. Listen, is Max alive?" He at least wanted to know that.

"Okay, Burger Bang, two blocks west of the tunnel. Yes, Max is alive." She quickly said the instructions back to Logan and confirmed the condition of Max then before she could say, bye, Logan broke in.

"Thank you. I'll see you at 9:00 in the morning." Logan's heart lifted. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling and silently said, 'Thank You.'

"Okay, bye." By this time Syl and Jondy was by the doctor's side. She looked worriedly at them and said, "Who's watching Max?"

Syl quickly said, "Her mom."

"Oh, good." She sighed with that answer. Max was not left alone.

The three turned around and there was Joshua standing quietly listening to the conversations. He went with the three to Max's room. Joshua was so upset that 'little fella' had not woken. Every chance he would pace in front of her room whether or not there was someone near or not. Max was his best friend.

Days before after the 24 hours, Dr. Verizon was pacing up and down in Max's room going mad that she hadn't woken up. She took out her cell phone and called a familiar number, "Get over here," is all she said. Now pacing again for Max and the person she had called she sighed. She sat there for a while then got up and checked Max's vitals, when a beautiful petite lady walked in the room. "Helen, Max has been unconscious since I took those damn tentacles out of her the other day. I thought you might be able to wake her up." She had told her daughter some time ago that Max was her daughter.

"Mother, I would love to hold her like I did when she was a baby. You remember you'd sneak her out of the nursery so that we could be with her and I could hold my daughter." Both women had tears in their eyes with those just spoken words. "I'll go and sing to her like I used to do, maybe that will bring her out of it. I'll take my turn at watching Max." Helen had a pleading look in her eyes and she looked back at her daughter.

Since that day both women took turns with the others watching Max. Three or four days had gone by the time Logan called. "Helen, what will you be doing in the morning? I've got to meet Logan, the man I was telling you about, in the morning and I'll like it if you went with me."

Helen looked up from her book she was reading and said, "Sure. What time should I be here?"

Helen's mother just shrugged saying, "I've got to be there by 9, so why don't you come about 8 to my room." The next morning the doctor gave orders to Jondy and Syl. Heading out to the tunnel as humanly possible they reached there destination. Standing in front was Logan. He started smiling at the doctor as soon as the women were visible.

Logan turned to the doctor and said, "Won't you come in out of the rain." He held open the door for the women and trailed right behind and reached for their chairs then he proceeded to bring the chairs out for them.

"Logan, this is my daughter, Helen Glasscock."

Hi. I'm Logan Cale." He gave a breath taking smile to the ladies. "What would you two like to drink? Something to eat?"

"I think we'll both have coffee. Nothing to eat, though. Helen, do you want anything else?"

"No, mother." Helen had been eyeing this man ever since she saw him.

"I'm sorry; I'm not very good company right now. But can we get down to why we are here?" Logan looked at the two and looked towards the tunnel.

The doctor smiled at that, "Logan, this is Max's mother."

Shock was written all over his face, "You're kidding? Glad to meet you Ms. or is it Mrs. Glasscock?"

"Mother has talked a great deal about you and Max. By the way, it looks as if you're as anxious to find out Max's condition as most of the people are." Helen said in concern for her daughter now. Like Logan, Helen was not going to lose her if at all possible.

"What does that mean? I haven't heard anything except for what the doctor told me last night."

"Calm down Logan. I had to go back in and remove some more of that damn implant. It had extended down her spine most of the way. I'm pretty sure I got it all out this time. Jondy was there to assist me with the removal," The doctor was as professional as possible with all of her nerves wound up like a nine-day alarm clock.

Logan looked questioningly at her then back to Helen. "Now, what aren't you telling me?"

This was going to be harder than she thought. Here was a man that had gone through hell for her granddaughter. "Logan, she is in a coma right now. When she wakes up there is no telling if she'll be able to walk?"

That news hit Logan like a ton of bricks. He knew what he felt like when he found out he could not walk. "Oh, Jesus. "Are you --- are you sure?"

Helen wanted to get in a word edgewise, "So what are you going to do? Abandon Max now if she can't walk?

"Helen?" Her mother looked at her shocked by that statement.

Lady, you don't know what Max and I have been through the last three years; do you?" Logan was boiling now.

"I was in a wheelchair with my spine shot to hell until recently. And you ask what I'm going to do. Well I'm going to march right down there and help Max, if --- if she can't walk --- then I will give all the love and support she has given me these past three years, that's what!" He was nearly to tears by this time.

The doctor held Logan's hands and softly spoke, "I know you will Logan. But keep your prayers open that Max will come out of this coma, okay. Then we'll see what has healed or not. If she can walk, great, but if not Max will need your love to guide her."

Helen looked at Logan softly now that she knew the truth about his feeling toward her daughter. Logan, I'm sorry I had to be so harsh with you, but we've been looking for her ever since she escaped in '09. We're just protecting her. Apparently, just like you have for the last three years. I think Max made a wise decision in you."

Logan chest puffed up with pride and blushed at the same time. "Now ladies, how am I going to get in there to be with Max if Zack is on the loose?"

"My mother has been working with Zack hypno ---" She was cut off.

Her mother raised her hand to her then said, "Logan, we'll have to take that chance. It seems it may have done some good, but we have plenty of people standing guard against Zack if he tries anything. Are you willing to trust me --- with your --- to be with Max?

"You've done so much for me and Max, I would go through hell for her."

The women and Logan sat for a long time talking about what might possibly happen or would not if he were to come back to TC. Helen and her mother were sitting there drinking coffee waiting for Logan to return when the doctor's pager went off. Dr. Verizon had invented a sorta code just for Max in case something were to happen while she and her daughter was here. It was a code black, which meant Max was moving.

Logan was thanking his informant, the restaurant owner, for setting up the little meeting when he heard a noise that sounded like a pager. He looked around then heard from his fine tuned new ears it was emulating from the table he had just left. He quickly ran to the table not out of breath, which surprised himself and his enquiring journalistic brain started creating questions but he only managed to get one out. "Max is awake?"

"No. But at least there's movement, where, I don't know. I didn't have a chance to fine tune my codes, so we'll just have to hope and pray. Max's mother and grandmother looked at Logan and then back to each other. "Well Logan it's now or never. This is the perfect time as any to see if my descrambler worked on Zack. So what's it going to be? "

Logan knew what he wanted to do since last night while setting this meeting up. He wanted to be with Max whatever happens he would be near her at least. With a huge smile he said, "Ladies, lead me to Max."

As the three approached the tunnel there was movement to the bushes surrounding the tunnel, Logan put a hand on each of the ladies shoulders as if to tell them to get behind him. He didn't know exactly what he would do, but somehow he would protect these women. Joshua came out from behind the bushes as well as a petite mouse-like girl. She was pretty in a mousey kind away with her little whiskers twitching around. Joshua moved the three into the tunnel and then they were free, for the time being. Slowly talking and watching their surroundings Helen and Logan moved to one side so that the doctor could ask what was happening to Max. Joshua made the women giggle and Logan leaned back against the tunnel wall shaking his head and smirking as Joshua was waving his hands and arms like a gorilla flapping them around. Helen looked at her mother to know she also knew that Joshua had motioned Max had been waving her hands only. Logan also sensed what Max was doing.

As Joshua and Beanie, the little mouse girl, came following by the women with Logan towing the rear end for safety purposes. Logan looked around to see if Zack was anywhere in the command center. Everyone surrounded them and shaking Logan's hands he quickly got close to the doctor to see if they could be escorted to Max's room. "This way," someone from the back of the room quietly yelled. The people turned to see who yelled that information as did Logan then he saw what he didn't want to see. Zack was standing with hands on his hips. Now was the moment of truth. Everyone moved back except Joshua who was standing by Logan side. They were facing each other as if it were a western movie where the men had a shoot-out. As if they sensed each other's testosterone they glared at each other neither one willing to give his space stood still and quiet. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop at that moment. Then a small petite voice suddenly came from the swinging doors behind everyone. "Logan?" hoarsely said Max.

The confrontation was still going on when Max swayed back and forth between the two men in her life trying to get to Logan. Max was about to fall and both men reached to catch her, but Zack got there first. "Max." Zack had been wanting to say that name for days, but was unable to because she had been unconscious. He helped to steady her on her feet and slowly walked Max to Logan. "She's your responsibility now. I hope you can handle her better than I could. She has a strong mind of her own." Zack smiled at that statement.

"Don't I know it." Logan responded to his statement.

Everyone in the command center was cheering as Logan gently lifted Max up in his arms took her back to her room and following close behind him was the doctor, Helen, and Joshua. Jondy and Syl quickly stood in the doorway where Max had been and they saw Logan carrying a small bundle of hair curled up in Logan's arms like a little kitten.

"Max, are you okay?" Logan could not help from asking her that.

"I will be now. I -- I sensed you were here and tried to get to you even in my dreams. But I couldn't get to you, Logan, where were you?" Max asked confused.

Logan gently lay Max down and moved so that Dr. Verizon could examine her. Helen stood in the background looking on at her daughter. She couldn't help it. This was the first time she actually saw her daughter as a woman now. She had always envisioned her as a little girl like when she saw her at Manticore coming back from her stay in Idaho. Now she was a vision of loveliness even though she looked pale and fragile she was still beautiful.

As the day drew to close everyone had heard Max was awake and Logan was back. The news spread like grass fires. Jondy and Syl came to check on their little sister chewing her out for scaring everybody including Logan half to death. Dix came by to see Max and Logan and said the command center wasn't the same without her. Zack had taken his post as CO of Terminal City temporarily until Max got back. Alec with his smirky grin peeped in just to say hi.

Then came the exciting and astonishing part of their afternoon. The doctor and Helen Glasscock came in to see Max. "Max, I like you to meet Helen Glasscock."

"Please to meet you." Max said with a gracious manner to the lady.

"We didn't have that talk I was going to give you when you so rudely interrupted my speech I had prepared." Verizon just smiled at the nagging she gave her.

Max looked between the doctor and Helen cats curiosity got the better of and asked, Okay, what was your big spill?" a cockiness in her voice. Logan gave her a nudge as if to say be good. Max was not prepared for what followed. She at the time was glad she was lying down.

"Max, this is your mother." The doctor smiled. "And I --- I'm your grandmother. I wanted to be sure that I was right, so if you want me to show you I be glad to show. Jondy has a lie detector built in, because I was going to show her and she wouldn't let me. Talk to Jondy". Both of the ladies left the room so that Max could think about the information she had just received. Logan looked at Max and leaning against the back of the headboard holding Max but this time he was holding her tighter.

As the hours flew by Max was in bed and Logan was snuggled close to her. "Are you feeling better? Do you need anything?"

Max with a smirky grin said, "You. Some food. I don't think I've eaten since I've been under and this tube of stuff isn't satisfying my stomach any." About that time a big roar from her tummy confirmed what she had just said. They both laughed at that.

"I'll get someone to watch you and go get you something to eat." Logan said with concern in his voice not wanting to leave Max.

"Logan, I'll be alright. Go. I don't want my stomach attacking the first person walking down the hall with food," she said with a giggle.

Suddenly another quiet roar sounded in the room, but this time it was from Logan's direction. They both laugh at that, too. "I think we both need some food. Be right back, --- Angel." Logan smiled as he went out the door.

Max laid there thinking of what had happened since she woke up and the information she recently heard. She was happy, but like all thing she new she cautioned herself. She had never taken anything for face value, probably never would. She was so relax that she went to sleep after that in a matter of minutes. There was foot steps coming down the hall, but Max didn't hear them she was asleep. The person who owned those footsteps leaned against the door frame just stood and watch while a small petite girl was sleeping silently in her bed.

Zack was just about to enter her room when he heard foot steps coming down the hall and another set in opposite side. So he managed to go in another door and hide out of sight. As Logan came closer to Max's room the person coming around the corner was Dr. Verizon and she smiled. "Is our patient hungry?"

"Yes. Our stomachs were having a roaring contest." Both laughed at that and entered the room. Max was asleep when they walked in and Logan first hesitated thinking she might have slipped back into a coma. The doctor reassured him that wasn't the case. Relief was written all over his beautiful lines in his face.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I must have dosed off. I didn't hear anyone come in. Max smelled the food, it wasn't a Cale master piece, but she was still very hungry. Her tummy let everyone know it was still upset by not being fed. Everybody laughed again. She looked up at Logan and said, "You gonna feed me?"

Logan had since put the two trays on the side away from Max and the doctor to examine her before eating. "As soon as you get clearance."

"I'm not a plane, Logan. Grrrr," she was in a bad mood now with her not being able to eat right then. She had a sour look on her beautiful face. The people in the room couldn't help it broke out with laughs at the frown and pout on her face.

Dr. Verizon had examined Max given the clearance Logan gave Max her food, which brought a smile to her face like a kid that finally got their way. "Now take it easy for today, at least. I'll let you know when you can get up and regain your strength, Okay?" Max snarled at that. She was already getting restless being in bed since she had regained consciousness. Her body had been still for too long and it was telling her about it. Like a caged cat roaming around inside of her.

Right now she was content on eating, though. She looked up at Dr. Verizon with inquiring eyes, "Okay, what were you going to tell me the day you summoned me? To do more test?"

"No. I had completed all the tests. I was going to show you that evening before --- you clasped. I was going to get my blood and show you a particular gene and since I have your genes on file I was just going to pull it so that you could compare them. That's all, honest, Max."

Between bites Max asked, "So, you are my grandmother and that Helen lady is my mother?"

Logan was back at his normal position leaning back against the headboard next to Max looking and listening to the conversation. Smiling at the thought of his angel had her family now.

Dix came in the next morning hoping to talk to Max alone. Max and Logan were sitting on the bed playing chess and looked as he was coming in the door. Max looked concern at Dix, "Hey, Dix. What's going on at the command center? What's wrong?"

Dix sheepishly looked at Logan then said to Max, "Can I borrow Logan for just a bit? I have some computer questions that I hope he can clear up."

Logan looked to Max as if asking for permission to leave.

"Go ahead. You're probably antsy to get to a computer since it's been a couple of days since you've had your hands on one. I'll be alright."

Max just laughed at Logan when she said that. Like a kid that was being punished for doing something bad and wasn't allowed to play with his toys Logan had a beautiful smile.

Logan kissed Max softly and said, I'll be right back, promise.

Dix looked at Logan with a smile and led him out of the room. He started to speak when Zack came around then just clamed up. Dix asked quickly, "Logan do you think Max is well enough to take her position back over?"

"Why?" Logan eyebrows squished together.

"No, it's nothing like that. Zack's good just still a little high on his position right now, but no problem there. When Max was gone I received a call for Max and it was from Clemente. Then this happened I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to tell. I didn't want to tell Zack, because he didn't know the guy, you know?"

Logan leaned against the wall studying the question seriously. "Dix, do you know what he wanted to talk to Max about?

Dix looked up and down the halls and said, "He just said there's trouble coming her way. That she needed to be careful."

"Hum, and that's all he said? Logan was rubbing his chin at that time.

Dix looked relieved to tell somebody. "Yeah, it was weird the cops warning Max as well as all of us."

"Okay, thanks. I know Clemente and I'll find out what's going on. We don't want to upset Max right now." Logan told Dix.

Dix and Logan left the hallway and headed to the command center toward the computer. Dix wasn't lying to Max about a computer problem, but he wasn't exactly telling the truth. Alec came up to Logan with concern on his face. "How's Max; is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. Dr. Verizon hasn't told me anything that was wrong." Logan said nonchalantly. Logan turn around and practically ran into Zack as he was fixing to call Clemente. Everybody looked to see if there was anything going to happen between the two men. Zack looked at Logan not with a jealous look but a content look; which surprised Logan.

While Logan was gone with Dix Zack came in Max's room and stood there looking at her quietly. She looked up and smiled at her brother. She had wanted to talk to him since she had become conscious, "Zack how are you doing?"

Zack shrugged his shoulder as if it wasn't a big deal. "I'm getting there. So --- are you happy with Logan?"

"Yes. Zack, I --- you're my brother. I love you like a brother, I'm sorry. You're not mad are you, Zack?"

"No, but I am disappointed. I didn't know how I felt about you then when you caught up with me at my apartment that's when I realized I loved you. I just wanted to tell you."

Max looked at Zack with sadness, "I --- I just couldn't see you any other way. Will you still be my brother, please?

"Max, how could I not." Smiling he said also, "When Logan can't handle you he'll have to call me."

At that statement they both started laughing and smiled at each other. Zack and Max were enjoying this brief interlude of laughter and bantering. When a light knock on the door swung Zack around and immediately he stood in attack mode. Standing ready and waiting to protect Max against all intruders.

As a small, about the same size as Max, petite lady walked and just stood as to not whether to run or stay still. She looked at a blond, well sculpted figure of a man ready to attack her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Max; I didn't know you had company."

Max gave a giggle and with wide, bright eyes like a cat said, "That's okay. It's just my bratty brother, Zack." Max had forgotten that this lady was now claiming to be her mother.

"Oh, sorry." Zack held out his hand and she gave it to him. He quickly bent over and kissed the back of the hand of Max's mother. Zack at this time wasn't privy to the resent development of Max finding her mother. He realized that there were similar traits of her that was Max's also. But at that time he hadn't done the math. He quickly sauntered over to Max gave her a little kiss on the forehead and made his excuses and left; leaving Max and her mother alone in the room.

Max and her mother talked for some time about various subjects including Max's life since escaping from Manticore. Helen talked about how she and her mother looked after her as a baby and when she returned to Gillette. How she had held Max and sang to her to let her know that she was loved. Then, the day after the escape Helen and her mother, Dr. Verizon, had searched franticly ever since.

Just a few minutes after Helen left Logan came strolling in with a lift in his step smiling. "What are you so happy about?" Max asked with raised eye brows. She was so miserable about staying in bed she was about to go nuts. She wanted to move or do something instead of lying around. She was not built to do nothing at all.

"Oh nothing. It just felt good to have something to do; that's all." Logan smiled while saying that. He sat on the side of the bed and planted a deep sultry kiss on Max's lips. He hadn't want to do that for the time being, but since Max seemed to be out of the woods he felt like it would be alright. Dr. Verizon came in about that time and said, "Huh-hum. Well we'll have none of that right now, kids." She said sternly with a slight smile. Both Logan and Max blushed knowing that they got caught.

The doctor undid all of her IVs and said she didn't think Max needed all these tubes now that she was on her way back to the living, so to speak. All three looked at each other then smiled at the news.

She was fixing to leave when Max told her that Helen had come to visit. That her mother though strange after all this time had told her everything that she and her grandmother had tried to keep in physical contact with her those years at Manticore.

The following afternoon Jondy and Syl came in with a wicked grin on their faces and Max looked at her sisters saying, "What are you two up to now?"

"Nothing." They both shrugged their shoulder with an innocent look on their faces. "Doc says you can do some work outs this afternoon." Syl said with a smile. They knew their sister was very antsy from all the time in bed.

"Great! She suddenly leaped up grabbed her clothes and blurred to the bathroom to get her clothes on. Her excitement of getting out of that damn bed and room gave her so much joy she didn't know which way to turn. Her sisters noticed her enthusiasm and Jondy said, "Whoa, slow down sis."

Max felt like she could leap, run, dance, and fight with all the energy built up inside of her just then. Logan came in and just stood shocked at the excitement that Max had on her face and body that he couldn't help but laugh. She looked just like a little kid that had just gotten the best present in the world. He suddenly looked worried, "Hold on now. Somebody want to tell me what the joyous occasion is about?"

Max's grin was contagious, "Yeah, I've been release from prison, that's what!" She was jumping like a jumping bean. "Let's go." She bounced and practically ran into Alec out the door.

Whoa, where's the fire! Alec hands were up trying to protect his body if that was at all possible with all three girls blurring in front of him. They suddenly came to an abrupt stop then.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want Alec?" Max asked in discussed.

"Well, hello to you too." He said in as just a tone as Max had used. Alec backed up to let the girls by and headed to Logan side.

"Yeah! To the training room, guys." The sisters went to the training room and started their exercises, then weights. Finally they were sparing with one another and all three at once. Max felt exhilarated after a long work out. She honestly didn't think that she had that much energy built up. The girls were laughing and carrying on having a good time when Dr. Verizon came in. She sat and watched as if seeing her granddaughter at play. For Max that was all she knew was to fight. Not to play skip rope and Jacks; the things normal girls grew up knowing as a child. She had known her as a little girls sparing with her group and it brought her mind back to that time. "Okay. Max I think you over done it for today."

OC came a few days after that. As soon as she found out what had happened to her boo; that is. And Logan had reluctantly went back home. Because a human could not stay for any length of time at Terminal City which upset Logan to no end. Even though there had been several homeless people there before Max's people started living there. He didn't want to leave Max again. He didn't know whether to trust anyone there to tell him what shape Max was in after the implant fiasco. OC was going to Max's room when Max herself came out into the hall and ran into OC. "Well, hi OC."

"What's this I hear about you being sick and all? Why did I have to hear it from the neighborhood vine?"

Max looked at her concerned that somehow word was getting outside. She looked up at OC and asked, "Who told you?"

"Boo, that would be your boy. For some reason he doesn't trust anybody here to tell him nothing about you; you know, what's going on with you bout being sick or hurt. He can't be here all the time so he needs a stoolie in the here." OC said with amusement.

"Oh, that man! Just like him to have surveillance on me." Max said with annoyance but her insides felt so happy that she had a man that would bend over backward to find out what's happening to her. She had a big smile at the thought.

Just then Sketchy and Alec walked down the hall and they turned when they saw Max. "Pray tell what the hell are you doing here, Sketchy?" Max tried to sound pissed off

"Oh, I. Um, well I've got a girl's number and she said that she wanted to hook up with Alec again." Sketchy lies badly thought Max.

"Oh really?" Max's eyebrows went up at that and a screwy smile went on her face.

Alec looked so dumbfounded at the conversation he didn't know what to say. "Um, what girl, Sketchy? What number are you talking about??

"Oh shit. Logan ask me to check on you to make sure you're alright. Great investigative reporter I am." Sketchy said in exasperation.

"He did? Then why in the hell did he --- um, you know, ask me?" OC was now annoyed with Logan.

"OC, he just figured you were my boo and you wouldn't tell me and he decide to go the man's route." Max said smiling.

Well, that blows me outa the water. That's just like a three legged to have a back up plan." OC walked away shaking her head.

Max just laughs at the weirdness going on. Alec on the other hand was trying to get the phone number of the girl that Sketchy had told him she wanted to hook up again with. Alec still did not understand what was going on.

Zack approached Max with a smile running from ear to ear; eyes as shiny as new half dollars. "Hey, Max."

Max looked at Zack with another look like 'You too.' Max thought, 'No, Zack isn't in on this.' "Okay, what are you up too?" About that time Krit and of all the ghosts, Tinga appeared.

Max's eyes widened in shock and tears began to fall as she looked and saw the one face that she thought she'd never see again, Tinga. And the face if the person with whom she only thought she wouldn't see because of Zack losing his memory, Krit.

Max almost hyperventilated when she saw Tinga in all her glory. Max just stood there for several several moments saying nothing just remembering how she saw her sister last. I was just imagining. It was about this time that Jondy and Syl came in the room and stood and as did Max as a petrified tree would stand during the ages. Max gulped and said, "Tinga. I --- I saw you floating in some fluid and I felt your pulse; why --- why aren't you dead!" Shock and sacredness was all over her face. 'Could this be one of Tinga X7s or a double?' She had to know!

"Geez, sis! Thanks a lot. I love you, too" Came the voice from beyond the grave. Jondy and Syl ran at blurring speed to Tinga's side and hugged her with all of their strength. Everyone was surprised and quiet at the scene. Krit walked over to Max and hugged her close and just laughed at Max's bewildered look on her face.

Max looked up at Krit, "How?"

Zack finally spoke, "Max, I remembered all the locations of the others. The phone numbers and everything."

Oh. Uh, well --- are they all coming or not. I would love to see all of them. When will they be here? To TC that is." Max was so excited with this news that she thought she would explode from the excitement.

"I'm sorry all of them except Krit and Tinga will be here in a few days. They couldn't get away from their jobs at the spur of the moment. Since I --- I've been gone they have lives now; like Tinga does. She had been in Canada with her family ever since you destroyed Manticore.

"Oh wow! Everyone is having an actual life? Not running?" The amazement was just too much for Max. She just dropped to the floor and bawled letting go of the loneliness and frustration of not seeing the rest of her family in such a long long time. Tinga was the first to come and hug her then the rest followed. It was what you would say, 'A picture moment.' All stood as a family hugging one another as if their life depended on it.

"Tinga. That is you right? Please, tell me this is not a dream?" Max just had to ask.

"No. Little sister, it's not a dream, seriously. We have plenty of time to tell you what happened and how Zack played a big part in my coming to TC. We've got all the time in the world. My hubby and my son are here right now. They are in our rooms. We plan on staying in Seattle close to the family."

That's all Max needed to hear. She hugged Tinga like there was no tomorrow. Max looked at Krit with tears in her eyes wanting to hold him so much, also. The group hung to each other and as did Zack also, not being the stand-offish guy of old. They all went to the cafeteria with Tinga's family to enjoyed their reunion over dinner.

As the gang was introduced to Joshua, Mole, Alec, Dix, OC and everyone one else they settled back with ease. They planned introducing themselves to the man that took Max's heart. And the man that had done so much for TC. Her family wanted to know who the man was that had made Zack jealous as hell over Max.

In the mean time, Logan was calling Matt Sung about what Clemente wanted with Max. He had searched every avenue he could find about the cult's recent wherefores and why-nots that he could not come up with anything.

During this time both Max and Logan had spent quite a bid of time together getting nearer and nearer. Their passion for each other had continued to grow at a leaping speed. A raging fire to what it was when the virus was cured in the beginning.

Then it happened. At TC the sisters, Syl, Jondy, Max and Tinga all went into heat at the same time. Boys look out the 'Cheetah girls are on the loose.' Charlie knew that morning that his wife, Tinga, was in heat. They had been there before. That's how Case came to be in fact plus other things. Charlie knew what and how to satisfy his wife and have her not go roaming for fresh meat.

As for Jondy and Syl, they were free agents. All the girls had their own unique scent. Their scent filled every room through out TC.

While poor Max was yet again in her own hell. She had called OC to rescue her, but OC had gone away with her licitly-boo for the weekend So, she made up her mind and snuck to Logan's. She was getting her nerve up to tell him when she got a full and robust scent of Logan. She stood outside the house pacing up and down the steps of Joshua's old house trying to figure out how to approach Logan without jumping him with all of her might. As she finally walked up to the door her feline side briefly took over and she trailed long scratches on the door as a sign 'The person in this house is mine.' Then as if Logan smelled her scent he was magically moved to the door. Max quickly regained control barely in time before Logan came to the door. Her scent filled the room immediately and the surrounding area of the house. He was lost forever in her scent. His tom side struggled with Logan not to pounce on Max suddenly. But before Logan or his tom side could react Max left after seeing the shape Logan was in with the sight of her in heat.

Logan could only look on at the beautiful figure blurring down the street. Frustrated he went the door to go back inside when he noticed the scratch marks with blood dripping from them. And then it hit him. Why he was drawn to the front of the house? Why had Max left so abruptly.

She blurred back to Terminal City to her room and sat for several minutes contemplating calling Logan instead of approaching him again. By the morning she would not be able to control herself with all this rage of lust plus the heat building up inside of her for the man she loved. So as per her discussion she called Logan and tried to explain why yet again she was forced to not come to their anniversary dinner again.

"Logan, hey. I'm sorry I have to cancel our anniversary date tonight. Don't come to TC tonight, please." She was crying by this time. Logan could hear her crying from his phone and his tears were about to overflow at the same time. He knew now what she had gone through on their first anniversary date.

With the transfusion it too hit him probably not as bad as Max but hard enough to know what Max was going through. In his remorse was he could not help her this time because his own needs were as strong or stronger that he had ever had been for a woman. One woman now. The one night stands was all he wanted after his divorce from Valerie but it was different now with Max. He wanted her heart, body and soul. With that continually on his mind plus the effect of the blood he was at a loss to comfort her. He craved her 24-7 plus her scent lingered all over the house was more than he could bear. He was shaking in his boots trying to control himself as he spoke with Max.

As he tried to concentrate on what she was saying the blood inside of him lay around his heart squishing minute by minute to yell, 'You get yourself over here now. You're mine.' "Max, I understand. It's not safe for you or I to be together alone like that; I'm sorry. I too don't want to come to TC with this hanging over us. I want our first time to be special not heat induced. I love you, Max. Will you be alright with --- with your problem?" He remembered Rafer and that sent his blood boiling all at once. "What are you going to do?"

"I --- I don't know, Logan. This is the worst than it's ever been. I've never been in love before and when I saw you I almost couldn't control myself. It's just about as bad as our first date. I don't know I'll do something besides coming over there and --- um --- you know. Logan, you know this will be my first time --- in love --- totally in love. I'm --- I'm like a virgin when it comes to love and sex. I --- just wanted to tell you. Are you alright with that? You don't think I'm anymore of a freak, do you?

Logan's heart lay open up on the floor for what she had just said. He craved to be with her; to put his arms around her and holding her tight at this very moment. What she had just said made what little doubt he had for their future vanish in an instant. She truly did love him. At that moment he said, "Max, I know now that it's true love for me with you. Do you understand? When I married Val it was a moment decision, but that wasn't true love. As I think about it wasn't love at all not the way I have felt and now feeling for you." 'She had had sex but that wasn't her fault. It was because of the heat. That's not the same.' "Max, when this is all over can we --- can we meet someplace and talk about this?"

Max was crying then again. She couldn't help it. The super soldier in her had an achilles heel.

Logan, I --- I have to go. Talk to you soon, okay?

"Max, are you alright? Did I say something to upset you?" A short pause and there was a click on the phone and then a dial tone. He wondered what had happened now. What did he say to make her hang up? He was at a loss again.

Her grandmother was standing by not meaning to. She had seen her granddaughter crying and that made her stop what she was doing to see what in the world upset her so much. She had heard the conversation and at the end took a few steps back so that Max would not see her when she got up to leave. She was going through everything she had heard and went to find Max. She was in her room sobbing without control. A soft knock on the door and she quickly came in, on purpose, to see Max wiping her tears and hiding her pain.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Verizon sat next to Max and held her arm around her. Just in case she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just had something in my eye." Lame excuse Max. She thought to herself.

"I've never known an X5 that cries much less as much as you are doing right now. What is it?" Her grandmother slightly insisted.

"Nothing. It isn't really--- nothing." Max put up a front like a good little soldier.

"Well, if you insist. By the way is it catching --- heat they're calling it? You know every four months you all with feline in your blood go through a mating cycle.

"No. Not that I know of, why? What's wrong now?" Max asked confused.

"Well it seems as if your sisters are at that time." And Jondy and Syl is playing havoc with the guys.

"Oh no." She looked disgusted. "Do you know of anything that they can take that will reduce their feline area right now?" Max looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Yes. We gave something to the ones that went through that. Why, do you want to give it to your sisters?" The doctor knew why she was asking. She just didn't want to let on that she knew.

"I --- I'm in heat now, myself. And for some reason it's harder this time to control it." Max looked up sheepishly. "Why do you think that that is? I --- I'm not a virgin, but --- I usually can control it. But sometime it gets away with me at times. And this time is the worst." She was crying now just like she had when her grandmother came in.

"You haven't done anything yet have you?" She asked concerned now.

"No, not yet at least. I --- I usually lock myself in a closet in my room and I wait it out." Max thought, suffering in silence.

"Oh. So that's why you were crying?" She was trying to find out without saying what she had heard over the conversation with Logan.

"No, it's nothing to do --- I've got to talk to someone. But I don't know who. About my problem, that is. Logan and I have never --- have never --- have never went all the way." She couldn't believe she was telling her, her grandmother about her sex life. She shook her head. This was the lady that said she was her grandmother and had cured the virus. And Max was talking to her like she had always known her; how weird is that?

"Things are a lot different now than it was when I was a young girl. That's for sure. But Max I know Logan feels that what you've done in your past is not your fault.

"No. He doesn't. I --- we talked tonight and ---" Max was now stuttering to her grandmother.

"That's alright Max. You don't need to talk about what you and he discussed. I guarantee you it will be alright." So dry those pretty brown eyes and come with me. I'll fix you right up." The doctor said with confidence.

"Okay." Max dried her tears and followed her grandmother to the lab. Max and her grandmother passed by a room where two girls were groping two guys and Max stopped and shouted, "Jondy, Syl front and center." In a voice of authority. The girls' right quick without looking stood to attention. Then they turned and saw Max, who was giggling by then. "Why you…" Syl started to say something and saw Dr. Verizon beside Max.

Dr. Verizon also spoke with authority, "Jondy? Syl? Come with us."

"Yes, sir." Both the girls said as they looked as if they were in trouble.

Max was giggling to herself. The three musketeers went with the doctor farther down the hall and had just turned a corner toward the lab when Charlie step out of his room and looked exhausted. Max hesitated for second and said, "Is Tinga --- um --- you know?"

Charlie just smiled shaking his head up and down.

"Well, if you ever get tired" The doctor couldn't continue. She was too embarrassed. The red creped up in her face.

Charlie was blushing by now, too. "Um --- yeah, why?"

The doctor got her professional face on and said, "Yes. I have something that will help."

He was grinning from ear to ear now, "Yeah, okay." Charlie started following the women, but was stopped by a female voice.

"Oh, Charlie?" Tinga yelled softly. Charlie blushed even more. The girls just giggled softly and the doctor just looked amused at Charlie.

Again, with a tone voice the doctor said, "Tinga. Front and center." There was scrambling and things knocked over and Tinga suddenly blurred out the door. Look of wildness was in her face.

"I, am I suppose to go with you?" Charlie asked the doctor.

"No." Dr. Verizon said. And Charlie vanished in one second. At that all the girls including the doctor started giggling.

The five women walked side by side till they reached the lab. Verizon was the first one in the door and there sat Alec on the table swinging his legs waiting patiently for the doctor. Seeing the other women he right quick jumped off the table and proceeded to put on his shirt. "Oh my gosh!" With a start. He was stepping back for fear the Cheetah girls would attack. They were primed and ready for action and if the truth be known Alec was too.

All the women couldn't help but laugh at the site on Alec's face.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" Verizon asked.

"I, um, well." He was embarrassed to say what he was in dire straits for. So he motioned for the doctor to come to him with his head. "I need some --- you know, for me."

"Okay. Well can it wait for just a little bit," she asked as softly as she could.

"Yeah. I guess." He said quietly. He then quickly went out the door and down the hall.

"Okay. Girls, what I gave the people at Manticore males and female alike was a sedative that will put them out during this time. I will be watching each one to see that everything is okay. Okay? When you wake up it will be over until the next time.

All the girls nodded that they understood. Two agreed immediately to take the shot and the other two kind of stood back for a few minutes. Tinga and Max said, "Yes." Syl and Jondy said, "Shoot. There goes our fun." After a few minutes the two followed suit.

During this time of hibernation Verizon called Logan and talked to him. They confided in each other. Neither he nor Verizon ever told Max what they had discussed. But after two days Max called Logan and asked him to meet at TC to talk.

Logan strode into the command center where Max had told him to meet her. Max was smiling when she saw as did Logan when he saw her. The fires were still burn fully for each other, but somehow it was different. Max could not put her finger on the feeling right then. They came together and kissed. That had changed also.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Max asked trying not to sound concerned in her voice.

Can we go somewhere first? To talk I mean." Logan asked in a nonchalant voice. At the time they were holding hands but when he started asking those questions she slightly moved hers out of his as if there was something she didn't like.

"Okay," is all she'd said. They walked to her office. The most private area in the command center.

"Now before you get upset I need to tell you something." Logan started saying. He knew what had happen the last two days from the conversation he and the doctor had had.

"Okay. Shoot." Max was very worried with his tone of voice that he might have found someone else to fill his needs. She was already hurting inside at that thought. She tried to put her best poker face on just in case.

"That didn't come out quite the way I planned on saying it. Sorry. What I meant to say is I don't know what's happened since you --- were." He couldn't continue.

"Since I was so horny. Is that what you were trying to say?" She was instantly annoyed with the accusation in his voice brought forth. She stood still in her defense.

"No Max. That's not what I meant." Logan was now angry at what Max had just said. This was not going as he had planned it. "Now sit down and calm down, please."

I wouldn't tell you even if you would have asked Logan. It's none of your business. So you can quit taking my time up," she jumped up and was heading for the door and Logan grabbed her arm and swung her around into his arms. Pulled her to him in a force that could only mean his aggravation had let loose. "Max, damn it. I love you. I wasn't going to say that or insinuate that at all." He looked deep into her big brown eyes and melted in them. She made him angry and wanting to make love to all at once. She was so infuriating. But he loved her no matter what. He kissed her long and hard. There the flames were back one touch of those lips on his sent his blood boiling with desire. He pushed her softly away from him since he had calmed her down. "I now know how you feel every time you go into heat as you call it. With having some of your blood the other day I could not control myself when you came over. You make me crazy as it is. Ever since we cured the virus I've wanted you every second of every day. Then as you were coming into heat or in heat; I don't know which. I was completely mad with these crazy animalistic urges for you. Quite frankly it scared the hell out of me. Is that what happens to you?"

"Three or four times more since I'm a --- a female with Cheetah DNA." Max said in a matter of fact tone.

So with all this blood from you and Joshua I can smell you two or more blocks away?" Logan said in astonishment.

"Wow. That far away? And I thought by the side walk would be far enough. Wow." That's all Max could say. "That's why I kept on walking back and forth trying not to --- you know, getting into your space.

"Well, anyway. Like I said, I now know how much it took for you to stay away and what happened between you and what's-his-face. Just thinking about it that day is driving me crazy right now." He slowly reached for her and held her with intense eyes locked on those brown eyes of hers. They kissed again longer with love and more desire than before.

"That's nice, wonderful." Suggestively in her voice. But all this talk about you --- did you?

"Oh no. No, Max I did not. I was constantly thinking of you." He was taken a back by that question.

"Well, I didn't either. Luckily my grandmother, of all people saw my predicament and told me what they did at Manticore when this happened. I --- she gave me a sedative for the duration and when I was over it I was back to normal or so."

Then he quickly took her hand and said, "Max, I want --- will you marry me? Be mind forever and I'll take care of that craving of yours with pleasure. Don't answer now. It was a lot for me to ask you in here. I would have preferred a romantic dinner, wine and a little music but that doesn't seem to be our style." He was smiling at the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes just then.

"Well, I ---

Logan cut her off by touching her lips with his long fingers before she could finish the sentence. "No I said think about it. I'll ask you again when the time is right." At that he held her again and kissed her. He took her hand and lead her out of the office to the cafeteria.

Max has a smile on her face and when her sisters came into view she looked as if she had a secret and she wasn't going to tell.

Lunch went quickly and quietly with both of them staring into each other's eyes. With all the love one can have for the other person. They had kissed and hugged each other tight when Logan left that afternoon. Promising to call tonight when the day ended.

Max was bouncing along and smiling from ear to ear like a little girl when she came upon Joshua. His nose was high in the air. "Hey, big fella. What's going on?"

"White come." Joshua said suddenly.

"Oh God!" She ran along to the hall and passed the word along. She went to the command center and waved for everyone to come. Mole, with his cigar and an evil look looked at Max. "Where is Zack?" To him.

All her brother and sisters came in. Just as she asked where Zack was. Then all the other X-series came in carrying fire arms as did her family. She said in a quite voice, "White." That's all that was needed to be said and the gang stood in alert for anything moving.

Dix and Fred were monitoring the cameras and computers. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Dix sent an email to Logan. All it said was, 'WHITE HERE D'. And that's all that was typed out.

While this was taking place Logan was in his car by the tunnel driving toward the house and he suddenly turned and headed straight for the cop shop. Met with Matt Sung who hollered at Clemente and they shook hands. Clemente was telling about what he had heard from a former agent of White.

The three discussed what was said and Logan said that if they come up with anything else to let him know. That he was heading home to do some more digging himself. Make some calls and stuff.

As he got in the car he had a strange feeling that came rushing over him. The feeling was so bad he didn't even see OC or Sketchy come beside him on their bicycles.

OC yelled, "Hey watch it, buster. Logan, whatcha doing here at the cops shop? How's my boo doing now?" Max had called and left a message of her dilemma when OC was away for a few days. They spoke briefly and smile at each other then each went their separate ways.

He had just got into the house when Matt phoned and told him that he found out that White was heading to TC. Logan just sat at his computer absorbing the information Matt had given him turning to his computer he noticed an email icon light up on his computer. He hit the email not thinking it was important because he hadn't emailed anyone today or as a matter of fact yesterday either. It was from Dix with the words 'WHITE HERE', was typed in bid bold red and black letters.

Logan stood and frozen were he was. Just froze as if water had been poured on his head in the dead of winter.

Meanwhile back at TC, White and a few of his elite buddies and five Reds had come bursting in with their guns.

Max turned to Dix and said "Where the hell is that bastard?"

"He's right here, Max." White said with a satisfied grin. And one of his men fired a shot straight at Max. White knocked him sideways for that. This time Max wasn't quick enough to dodge the bullet. It had hit her in the chest. She fell back with a force and all the gang began firing and fighting off White and the Reds.

Max was able to regain herself as she started punching anyone who came in her view. While Zack went for White. Krit and Syl went for one of the Reds. Two of the Reds manage to get behind the front and headed straight for Max. Joshua and Alec had taken two more of the Reds. While this was going on Jondy and Tinga went for White's elite creeps.

Mole stood back grinning and started to fire. The two Reds that went for Max was having a super cat fight on their hands. She was kicking and knocking one or both at a time across the room. Zack was tearing White a new one if you know what I mean. Zack knew he was the one bad guy in his family's life he had to get rid this one and fast.

As the bullets kept flying and fists kept on swinging this was war. And the outside world was watching the TVs. Dix had somehow managed to hook all the connections up an uplink with several satellites and broadcast live through out world.

As Logan some how turned on the TV and watched he could see blood spewing from Max's chest. OC saw the same thing as did Clemente and Sung. Everybody got in their cars and drove to Terminal City. The nomilie's hearing what was going on began to fight as well. The humans of Terminal City all backed away, because Max had passed along the message for them to stay low and out of site. Zack had finally knocked White out. Krit and Syl had conquered the Reds they were fighting. It was all over except the fight for Max's life. Zack and Krit had come to Max's rescue along with Joshua, Alec, and Jondy at the end of their bruttle fight with the elite.

The Reds were dead except the two that were pounding on Max. She was returning blow by blow until her family came to the rescue. Then it was too late for the Reds. In the end all the Reds lay dead. White and most of the elite group lay unconscious and badly beaten. Mole, Joshua, Alec and Fred held guns on them point blank as well as most of the other X-series.

Clemente and Sung led the way to the command center when the war finally ended. There were several gunshots to the nomilie's with some of the X-series were also wound. Max was the worst for wear. Because both the Reds and White wanted Max for their reasons

With three bullets in the chest and one in the arm Max was carried to the infirmary by a stretcher. And the rest of her family was right behind her. This was the proudest moment in Terminal City's short history.

Tinga held back to be with Charlie and their son to come into the infirmary and noticed Logan's pale face trying to edge his way to Max. Tinga yelled at Logan to follow them and they would see that he got to Max.

After the gun fire had been cleared and people were arrested Clemente and Sung with several police came to the infirmary to see Max and the others. Her brothers and sister were all patched up and chose to stay and wait for news about Max.

Max was again unconscious. Very bruised, broken ribs, and four bullets in her body, but she was alive. Logan looked on with horror written all over his face. Remembering the time when Manticore had taken her away from him. Not now; he would stay right here by her side. And in his mind he had already said, 'I do', to her.

It took several weeks for her to half way recover, but now she needed to go somewhere where she could heal mentally as well as physically. Logan and Max were escorted by Zack, to watch over Max as they went to the Cabin for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The cabin

Part: 1

They left TC early in the morning. With a quick stop at Joshua's, allowing Logan to take a few things such as clothes, computer, toothbrush and food. As they had planned to stay at the cabin a few days, it was the best to bring an abundances of food for the X-5s and himself. Not to mention that since he had regained his legs, his own appetite was almost matching Max's. On the other hand, was it another side effect of her blood streaming his veins?

The Aztek was quickly filled up and they took the road to reach their rest destination. The checkpoints were clear of lines, so they left the city in less than one hour.

The trip was short and pleasant, the three avoiding to talk about nothing else than light subjects. This break at the cabin was supposed to free them of the tension and recovery, especially for Max, and the two men were working together to achieve this goal.

When they reached the cabin, the sun greeted them, reflecting on the lake in front of the cottage. They started to unpack the car, took a look at their surroundings, relaxed, and quieted.

Zack was the first to stand in alert, quickly followed by Max. Then, without missing a beat, Logan released his hold on the bag he was handling and moved toward the two transgenic to complete their strategic defensive position. Both men were already handling their guns.

They had felt a presence.

Zack motioned a hand, directing Max and Logan to stay beside the car as he jumped noiselessly on the porch throwing a glance in the nearest window. Logan quickly came to a stance between Max and the Aztek while scanning the surrounding area.

Through the window, Zack caught a sight of small clues that allowed him to calm down a bit. A wet towel on a chair, a cup of coffee - still was steaming - on the kitchen counter and the abandoned shoes - obviously feminine - in front of the bathroom door.

Nothing there he could associate with a trap.

Even less was the feminine silhouette now standing in the bathroom doorway, absolutely naked!

The gorgeous appearance overtook him and he was temporarily mindless. Absolutely unable to notice her stance. A rigid and inquiring stance. A stance well known for any soldiers.

His eyes traveling up and down the perfect body in front of him, he missed hers catching his own silhouette. Stuck in the confusion of his arousal, he was startled by her outraged scream.

Max and Logan were in the cabin before the yelling ended, almost breaking down the door in their hurry. To their ears, the scream was more despairing than threatening. They froze in the middle of the living room, staring at the girl in bewilderment.

Logan followed the glance of the girl to Zack, who was still staring motionlessly by the window. Before he could utter any witty comment, the girl crossed the room to grab the towel and wrapped it around her.

Max narrowed her eyes at the surprising speed of her motion.

" Who are you? " Asked Max, realizing that Zack wouldn't be of any help.

" Depends. Who's asking? " Countered the girl coldly.

Logan suppressed a smile at Max's incredulous expression.

" I'm Logan Cale, my family owns this place. Therefore, you are squatting on private property. "

The young girl looked at him for the first time acknowledging his presence and she looked like she was weighing her answer. Something in his eyes seemed to make her capitulate.

" Hi Logan. Nice to meet you. Nice place, by the way. " She said mischievously. " I'm Jenny. "

" Jenny " They heard from the outside, as a whisper.

The girl's cheeks turned bright red and she had to swallow before she added:

" I found the place vacant. I needed a place to rest. It was a perfect match. "

" But, who are you? " Insisted Max, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

" I told you, Max. I'm Jenny. "

" You know me? " Queried Max.

" Who doesn't? " Smiled Jenny. " You're a kind of hero for most of us. " The underlying sarcasm was obvious.

" So you're from Manticore, also? What are you, an X5? X6? " Zack had managed to find his voice.

Jenny tilted her head and replied mockingly.

" We have been taught that you, soldiers, didn't get lots of manners. They were right. "

Max chuckled to see that it was Zack's turn to redden, earning an angry glance from her big brother.

Logan put an end to the harsh situation in proposing the only white flag he knew that any transgenic wouldn't shake off without thinking twice.

" We brought some food with us. Let's just finish unpacking the car and we will continue this conversation around a good meal. "

Three bright glances crossed the room to stare at him with joy and Jenny headed toward the bedroom to get her clothes while the others were bringing their packages in the cabin.

At the end of the evening, they knew everything about Jenny.

Jenny wasn't a soldier, even if she had had training mostly similar. She was a psy-ops, like Mia, the girl who could read minds. However, Jenny wasn't a mind reader; she was designed to explore other avenues. She was trained to read the future, but they had somewhere screwed something up because she had never been able to use her skill on purpose.

She had some premonitions, sometimes, but she never knew when they would show up, where they would bring her, and she was barely capable of understanding clearly their meaning. Except when they were related to her.

She had been confined in the basement, like a Nomlie, as no uses for them. When 'The Day' had come, she had already seen what was about to happen. She had seen Max and her siblings coming to break down Manticore, four days before 'The Day'. She had not understood this flash at this moment, but with the result it had had, she had done the math some days after.

Logan was drinking his wine when the thought invaded his mind. He was about to question Jenny about it, when Zack, who had been mostly silent the whole evening, rose from his chair to stand in front of her. The same thought just crossed his mind.

" So, you could see your own future? " He asked to Jenny, who replied with a single nod.

Knowing where that would lead, Logan put his glass on the table and took Max's hand on his, motioning toward the door with his head. She followed him with a last questioning glance at Zack. When they reached the door, Max finally understood with Zack's next words.

" What was about that whole 'outraged-scream' show then? "

Neither Jenny nor Zack heard the front door being closed behind a very amused Max

Jenny rose from the couch to match Zack's level, he was just a bit taller than she was, and she was able to plunge her devilish glance directly in his.

" What? A big boy like you playing a peeping Tom shouldn't be enough to make a girl scream. "

" Are you telling me you didn't get a hint from your skill? "

" Did I say that? "

Zack was annoyed or maybe more triggered by her behavior. He could read something in her eyes; he didn't know exactly what, but something, which was playing on his mind. She was so close that their breaths were melted. He could feel something burning within him, a kind of simultaneous desire to say or do two opposite things. Like to kiss her or fight her. He had never felt so... ambivalent, and he didn't know if it was a good or a bad feeling. It was just ... burning.

He put his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from leaning toward him, seeing in her eyes that she was about to play just a bit harder.

" Don't play with me! " It was a prayer. However, it didn't stop Jenny, she was still going forwards toward Zack; she raised her hand to gently rub his chest.

" Or else? " She uttered mockingly.

Zack's blood made a quick turn and he almost moaned under her touch. He was using all his might to restrain himself to let go on his previous desires. Any of them. Afraid to pick the last one.

In an attempt to calm down, he closed his eyes, only rewarded by her scent filling his being. Nothing helped.

Jenny watched his expression intently. She knew so much about this guy. Her guy. She had premonitions about him for ages. She knew he would hurt her. In many ways. She was ready for it, knowing that at the end they would be together forever. She was already in love, with a fervor she had never expected.

She would just have to wait for him to figure it out himself.

Why not take the opportunity to have some fun, in the meantime.

" Big boy? " She couldn't help but tease him again. "So. Why trying to escape me. You couldn't. I'm not your average person. I was _made_ for you. To be your mate."

Zack was so astounded with what she said he just stood there dumbfounded.

Zack's eyes flew open; this girl was driving him crazy. Didn't she know that he was fighting to restrain himself of doing something he would regret? Doesn't she feel how he was tense? What she was trying to do? _'What in the hell does she want from me?'_

His jaws were clenched in the effort to restrain himself. He brushed her hands aside and he stepped one-step back. Her eyes filled with hurt at his movement and that moved him deeply inside, but she regained her composure and was now striding towards him. Her endless mocking smile on her lips. For each step she made towards him, Zack took a step back.

When his calves hit the coffee table, Zack gave up and he wrapped his arms around her to press her against his body.

" What do you want from me? " He demanded, in an angry voice.

" You. " She stated.

With a groan, Zack pulled their mouths together.

Jenny almost whimpered at their first real kiss. She had had so many flashes of it, but none of them giving her the tiniest hint of what it really was. As she fell in his hug, feeling like in heaven, she could just think of what is would be like making love with him for true. The memory of her most frequent flash, where they were making love together, raised an incredible feeling of wanting within her. If a single kiss might be so much more wonderful than in her flashes, when shared for real, how she would feel when they would make love?

If Zack's kiss had started off with anger, the soft and sweet taste of Jenny undid him. Seconds later, they were kissing frantically, everything else forgotten.

They pulled apart at the sound of the door opening when Max and Logan returned. Zack broke the hug and managed to cross Max's glance, self-consciously.

If he ever had a doubt, the happiness and comprehension he was reading in her eyes, sparking with joy, dragged it down instantly. She would never love him other than that of a brother. Zack braced himself for the pain he knew would follow, but surprisingly; it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

" Logan, I will take the car to carry Jenny to TC. Mind if we leave now? " He asked flatly.

His answer came as a keys-set flying toward him.

Next thing Max knew, Zack had pushed Jenny toward the room she had picked, to quickly pack her things and they left the cabin, Zack still pushing a reluctant Jenny in front of him.

When the door closed behind Zack, Logan was standing in the middle of the living room, smiling from ear to ear.

He hardly had a fraction of second to realize that they were finally alone before he was threw on the couch by the impact of Max's body against his. The shock and the pain that caused didn't have a chance to be recorded in his conscience, as his mind was all filled with realization of Max in his arms.

Neither of them was able to think anymore. Neither of them masters of their acts anymore.

The violence of the kiss that they exchanged brought a slight taste of blood in their mouths and they immediately associated this smooth acrid taste to the most wonderful experience they would ever have. Logan wrapped his arms around Max, incapable of controlling his strength.

The next minutes they were just devouring one another unaware of the growling that was escaping them and without any consideration to their harsh breaths.

Passion was leading them.

They had waited so long. Pure desire was raging within them.

Soon it wasn't enough, though. Logan loosened his hug to get lose his hands on Max's body who was actually tearing Logan's shirt and scattering its shreds around them as Logan's hands were slipping under her clothes and was caressing her skin, almost aggressively, stroking every hollow, every curve, every bit of skin he could reach.

He broke the kiss, breathing almost with pain, to leave a trail of hot kisses on Max's delicate skin, tracing a path along her neck to the sensitive hollow under her collarbone. She moaned at the warmness of his mouth.

Her head fell back in pleasure allowing Logan to slip his hands between them and kneaded her breasts, jailed in their veil of silk.

Max gasped at his touch, moaning dully, as in agony. Her hips started swaying on their own and she leaned down to let a trail of frantic kisses all over his face, her hands running from his hair to his shoulders according to the rhythm of her hips.

Then Logan's hands left her breasts and she felt dispossessed, a complaint escaped her and she arched further against him to feel his heat of his body on her abandoned breasts, hardly recording the prayer of his lovely hands, which was trying to lift her. When the meaning of his gestures made its way to her brain, she bent her knees beside him to take a hold on the couch and rose up from him. Clutching the low of her sweater, she made it waltzed over her head. She kept her arms up the few seconds Logan needed to unfasten her bra and free her breasts. She got a ride of the light garment herself, Logan completely focused on her now naked breasts.

When he took her breasts in his hands, the first contact of their naked skins made them growled. Max melted under the new sensation and she pushed her hips against his. The slight protection of their pants unable to prevent them from feeling the other.

Max could feel the desire burning Logan.

Logan could feel her hotness.

Their breath caught and they froze.

Then it was a complete and delirious blaze. With jerky breathing, they quivered under the soft torture of their increased desire.

Logan straightened suddenly, using his new strength to roll her on her back, crushing her under his weight. His hands reached her pants and he pulled them off, pulling down her panties as well. Hardly noticing that Max was doing the same with his own pants. When he succeeded to free Max's trembling legs of their last hindrance, he leaned toward her pulpy lips for an ultimate kiss before to slip slowly along her quivering body, kissing and softly biting her skin.

He caressed, licked, nibbled the least inch of her silky skin on his passage, worshiping her breasts long enough to feel her body arching toward his mouth. When he felt her belly stroking his chest, he left the softness of her breast to pursue his exploration. Rising with his forearms, he let his hands slipped toward the breasts he had just left to kiss the softness of her belly.

Max had already forgotten where she was, she had already forgotten who she was. She was lost in the pleasure of Logan's caresses, in the feeling of his skin against her, in the wet trail his lips was drawing on her body. When she felt his lips slip down her belly she couldn't help her heels to push harder on the couch to lift her hips higher. Her chaotic gasp turned into a long exacerbated complaint whereas all her body stiffened intensely feeling a faint pain growing between her thighs.

Logan felt the burning heat of Max's intimacy under his chin; the sensation was so incredible that he halted a moment, trying to not completely lose his self-control. Amazed by the wonderful answers his touches were raising within her. He tilted his head backward to take a look at the intense emotions obvious on Max's beautiful features.

He didn't know she could be as delightful.

Max's body was screaming for the so much waited achievement. She almost missed his sudden immobility and, when she finally noticed, she would have been worried if their embrace hadn't seemed so marvelous. However, to the deepest of her, she understood Logan's reaction and was just more amazed of what was happening to them.

They remained thus for what seemed to be an eternity, motionless, letting their desire running in their veins to reach every part of their bodies, burning them, firing them.

Then Max couldn't stand the pressure of her passion anymore and she broke their silent stare with a deaf and raucous voice provoked by the flame that was blazing within her. Her complaint emerged languid, imploring, and almost desperate.

"Logan!"

Then Logan lowered his head and he kissed her.

The storm raging in Max exploded in millions of lightning. A scream formed itself in her throat and she let escape it in a deafening growl. She felt fire burning her. All her muscles contracted savagely as she felt uprooted by the shock wave reverberating in all her being, losing all notions in the sudden burst of a pleasure that she had never expected. The faint pain in her core increased to burst within her. Her involuntary spasms betrayed the whole strength of her pleasure as the blades of pleasure knocked her and her hips was rising up and down on their own wills.

And when she thought that nothing could outdo the intensity of what she was already feeling, a new sensation went up within her, even more powerful and she caught herself trying to escape Logan's. The pleasure nearly taking a tinge of pain, the pleasure nearly melting down in suffering, the pleasure threatening to flood her and she shouted him to stop, her voice imploring and agonizing, as she felt her last remnant of reason running away.

However, Logan couldn't stop, Max's erratic movements had drained of his brain all hopes of reasoning, long times ago. He was drinking to her source, lost in her heat, consumed in the most intoxicating kiss he had ever shared.

When Max disintegrated under him, when she collapsed on the couch, weakened, in an ultimate scream of extreme pleasure, he followed her movement and was torn of his trance by the shudders going through her entire body. With a last kiss, he reluctantly left the taste of her wetness and made his way up to her lips, feeling each of her shivers filling him with the pleasure to have satisfied her. When he finally reached her cheek, he found it invaded by tears.

"Max" He whispered suddenly worried

Pulling out of the limbs of her orgasm, Max opened her eyes to stare at him. She couldn't find enough strength to reassure him, her voice had broken on the blades of her pleasure and the tears rolling down her cheeks were compressing her throat. Raising her head slowly, she melted their lips in a devastating kiss, trying to show him her deep wonderfulness.

Logan's concern vanished at the sight of the strength of her passion with this mere kiss and, once again, his mind escaped from him. He answered the kiss with the same wild ardor.

Max's tears dried up and her blood boiled with the feeling of Logan's weight on her, the feeling of the least inch of his skin laying on hers, the feeling of her breasts crushed by his chest. The realization of the stiffness of his desire, digging her thigh, galvanized her. The weariness of her marvelous journey in heaven erased by the promise of a total union, an absolute contact that was showing to her.

She felt the painful contraction of the waiting in her core, once again. Freeing her arms, she used all her remained strength to lift Logan by his hips and dragged him higher above her. Burying her head in the hollow of his powerful shoulder, she rested nearly brutally his hips against hers, taken away by the urges of her desire, parting her legs to allow a full contact of their flaming flesh.

The touch they had already experimented earlier, when they were still wearing their clothes, had been a faint omen of the jolt overwhelming them at the moment Logan's naked erection reached her most intimate part. The animal growl that escaped of Logan's throat sounded mightily against her ears and she raised her hips once again in an uncontrollable gesture, to press her more intimately against him. They shared a same wild and intense quiver of pleasure.

The red veil of passion fell on Logan; Max's hotness reaching the most sensitive part of him burned him. His hands made their ways to her head, pressed against his throat, hugging her closely against him. With his desire snarling in every cell of his body, he couldn't stop the frantic movement of his hips seeking to achieve the ultimate union all his being was imploring for.

Max was offered, opened, imploring, and almost whining. At the very last moment, Logan clung on the remnant of his reason he could reach to restrain him to invade her fiercely, and he slipped unbearably slowly inside Max, who was twisting convulsively under him.

Logan's deliberate slow penetration almost drove her insane, she arched, trying to take him inside her more completely, but he didn't allow her to hurry their achievement, holding her hips firmly. She grabbed at his hips desperately to pull him down harder on her when his faint protest obliged her to undergo the soft torture of his slow invasion.

"Please" Whispered Logan possessed by the same fury to dive inside her deeply, his desire to savor their first experience barely dominating his own madness.

Max was now moaning endlessly. These new sensations surpassing all those that Logan had already offered her. The tears came back, from joy, from happiness, from pleasure. And when Logan's hips finally reached her depth core, her nails dove deeply in his flesh, she was immersed in the pleasure. They shouted their names in a same breath. The time halted. They were finally linked in the most fabulous way two souls could ever be.

But when the pain of Max's nails reached him, Logan arched slightly in surprise and burying himself more deeply in Max.

And they exploded.

There were no more slowness, no more patience, no more languor. It was only passion, fever, lust...

Logan instantaneously lost all his desire of languor, his blood now bubbling, his heart menacing to explode. He nearly retired himself completely, raising on his knees and slipping his hands on Max's hips as she rose up again, instinctively refusing that he leave her. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and lifts her head to call him with all her strengths, her voice panting with desire.

"Logan!"

He slipped inside her, deeply, mightily, making them both screamed. Then he retired to thrust again, ardently and fiercely. Again and again. Deeper, harder and faster. She was matching his moves to make them stronger, driven by a fervid need.

They felt the exultation overtaking their bodies, the lava in boiling point flooding them. Max shouted and moaned in echo to the continuous growl escaping Logan's throat. His frantic motions between her hips sending lightning through their body, stirring the pleasure, sharpening their sensations, increasing their throbbing, spurring their desire to reach the paroxysm of their union. Max was burning, consuming herself deeper and deeper, only attentive to Logan's motions inside her, feeling his hardness between her thighs with an intensity, which was penetrating her from part to part.

Logan had lost any control on his wild rhythm, the pleasure to bury himself faster and deeper, and the heat of Max around him, was sending unloads of pleasure in his kidneys, imposing their own rhythm.

When he reached the last land of his ecstatic ascension, when the veil of his conscience torn in his mind, he slipped a hand from her hips to reach her core and he stiffened as his orgasm exploded in an extraordinary apogee while Max was raising her hips against him, at the extreme limits of her reason, and started to rub herself impetuously against his palm to join him in the ecstasy. Struck by a powerful pleasure, she twisted her hips in a wild and irrepressible gesture that increased Logan's climax and sent him in the abysses of a chimerical eroticism as Max's orgasm rippled through her body. The uncontrollable jerks of their hips, provoked by the last waves of pleasure, sent them beyond the edge, nearly broken and bruised whereas each of their muscles melted and they collapsed in this state of nearly unconsciousness

Max caught the weight of Logan in her arms, clinging desperately to him. Breathless stunned and marvelously shattered, they sailed in the fog of the euphoria, speechless.

When Logan made the first movement he could managed, he turned his head slightly to brush his lips against Max's forehead, and they whispered in one voice:

"I love you"

Logan rose up slowly, reluctant to take any of his skin away from Max's, and then, smiling broadly, he leaned toward Max's still softly shaking body to take her in his arms. Clothes forgotten on the floor, he headed toward the bedroom with his precious burden.

_**TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 62

A/N: Thanks to Jeanette to have completed The Cabin Chapter, as I was drained of all my imagination!

Chapter 6: The cabin - Part 2

All the fires that raving in them was finally extinguished for the time being. As they both lay in the bed together contended from their wonderful lovemaking they were happy in each other arms.

Suddenly, Logan's mind was released from the fog that he had been in for hours. Looking at Max in horror, remembering that she was recovering from three potentially fatal shots to the chest. "Max are you alright! You're not hurting, anywhere? I was very rough on you. You and your body have been driving me crazy for so long. Having you near and yet so far away. I I just had to have you. Without thinking, I could have re-injured your wounds. Oh God. I'm so sorry." He suddenly crumpled to the bed beside Max with his head in his hands. He suddenly felt like crying at the thought of losing her to death again. For his body's betrayal, he hopefully wouldn't be the one to come to her demise. He just couldn't think of that! Finally, at that thought he broke down and cried uncontrollably. He could only hold her with the image of that terrible night four months ago.

"Logan. Logan, I'm alright. Please don't cry. I love you. I lost it too. I was the one that attacked you first. Please ... please don't do that to yourself.

Logan just hugged her tighter trying to control his tears. "I love you so much, Max! I would die if something were to happen to you again for sure. I wouldn't have revenge to keep me alive. Max you can't imagine how much agony I went through those three months. I couldn't or did not want to do anything. All I had on my mind was Manticore and they had taken you away from me." His angrier was showing with his tears.

"It's alright Logan. I'm here and I'm alright." Max tried to console him. But the tears kept on rolling out of his beautiful green eyes.

For every tear he shed, he was thinking about the past without Max. "Max. Max." He just couldn't put into words the thoughts he was thinking. He just had to hold her tight not letting go for anything. "Are you for sure mine? Max, I've just got to know. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. You are my air; moon, my... my life, Max."

She finally could feel the agony he had been through and desperately tried to reaffirm her love. With tears herself saying, "Yes, darling. I'm yours as long as you want me. Yes. Yes." Is all she could say. Holding each other with a new meaning to the word 'Love' on their minds.

For a long while, tears ran from their eyes. Finally quite late they half way composed themselves enough to release their grip on each other. Looking at those deep brown eyes of Max's Logan hoarsely whispered, "Are you for sure alright?" He had slightly released his grip long enough to run his fingertips along her arms. His eyes were begging for an answer.

With a soft voice, Max said affirming, Yes, Logan. I'm alright." Hugging him to satisfy her answer, she smiled at him.

He smiled back as if to say, "Good" and then kissed her. A few more minutes sitting there comfortable in each other's arms released all the emotional baggage they had stored up they sighed deeply. With this release, they felt a new page in their lives had just begun.

With a renewed joy Max said, "I'm hungry".

Logan looked at those eyes of hers denying her nothing softly laughed saying, "Okay, my angel. It's four in the morning so what do you want to eat?" He too felt a sense of relief. Standing, he pulled Max with him. Smiling to one another, they ventured into the kitchen hugging each other as they slowly walked around looking for something to eat.

After a few days, Max got antsy worrying about Zack. She needed to find out if her big brother had made it back to Terminal City with his package so to speak. Max asked to used Logan cell. Dialing the number to TC Joshua's voice was on the line. "Hey big fella. Is Zack there?" Max quietly listened to the carrying on the line.

Zack quite out of breath said, "Hello".

Max thinking it was strange Zack being out of breath saying, Hey, big brother. What are you breathing so hard for? Jenny's taking it out of you?" Max said laughing. He threw the phone at Zack.

"Very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh." Zack feeling aggravation coming on.

"Ah, come on Zack cool your jets. How is Jenny working out there?" Max saying trying to calm her big brother's male ego down.

"Just great." Trying to change the subject Zack took a stab at Max's boyfriend and asked, "How is Mr. Macho doing?"

Max's eyes grew wide at that comment and said, "Oh, um... just great, Zack. I'm fine too. Thanks for asking." Max said with a snicker.

"Yeah yeah. Okay, little sis you didn't call to shoot the bull, what are you calling for?" Zack was now serious.

"Well. You all of sudden serious; did Jenny come in?" Max asked soberly now.

Looking around Zack said, "No, Jenny's not here."

"Boy!! Jenny, the one girl that finally caught my big brother in her net. I can't believe it. Max said laughing her head off.

Zack said in an angry tone, "Funny Max. What do you want?"

Max suddenly bored said, "To see if you had made it back and to speak to the doctor".

Sudden worry crept into Zack's voice, "Why? What's wrong, Max?"

"Geez. Nothing. Is wrong, Zack. Can you go get Dr. Verizon?" Max now angry that everybody thought something was wrong just because she wanted to talk to the doctor.

"Okay! Okay. She's right here! Don't bite my head off!" Zack said angrily. Zack shoved the phone at Dr. Verizon in his anger.

"Oh, uh...what!" Dr. Verizon said to Zack. Sounding confused with the receiver shoved her way said, "Hello?"

Max had heard the commotion and finally smiled at the voice on the other end saying, "Hi doc. This is Max. I just thought I'd call to let you know I'm fine, recovering nicely."

"Oh. That's good, Max." The doctor suddenly knew what all the anger was about and smiled, "Oh, great. Well, how is... everyone or everything??" She couldn't come right out and ask what was happening between her and Logan. Therefore, she had to go around the bush so to speak. "Is Logan doing alright, taking care of you?"

"Yeah." Brimming at that she also said, Yeah, my nurse and my chef is taking real good care of me."

"Great!" The doctor was all smiles at that news. They talked for a few more minutes then they hung up. Max turned and there was Logan smiling at the conversation he had just heard.

"What? Does my nurse want to check my wounds?" She asked seductively

"Is my patient feeling the itch?" Logan responded just as seductively in return.

Crawling sedately like a cat down the couch, she said purring in her voice, "You want to scratch my itch? PURRR."

"Oh, yeah!" Logan smiling admitted with starry green eyes picking up his she-cat in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

As the days wound into weeks the two lovers took walks, made love, and mostly got to really know each other during this time. With her nurse taking such good care, she had completely healed and was strong once again.

The sighed both thinking what the future would be, but not daring to voice now. They didn't speak of that till close to the end of the month.


	8. Chapter 7

28

Chapter 7: The Day - Part 1 

Max and Logan had finally consummated their love for each other and every day they found themselves after that one precious moment, their love grew even more. During this time Max's mental and physical well being was well on repair. They knew the day would come they would have to go back to Terminal City to continue the fight for freedom for the transgenics. It was Sunday night and they decided to leave Tuesday morning for Terminal City. They enjoyed their last meals and just being together. Monday they took a stroll around the clear lake that was surrounded by beautiful trees that stood tall and proud through the winds, harsh winters, and sultry summers for many years. Along the bank, Max and Logan strode hand in hand,kissing occasionally. They each took turns throwing pebbles to skip across the waters. As the evening progressed, they decided on what to do when they got back to TC to enable them to see each other. The passion for each other the first time was finally dissolved. Now it was a subtle flame of desire that every couple has after their first consummation. Monday night they held each other and talked about their future together and what they hoped would be a future for Terminal City.

They slowly packed mostly everything Monday night to leave early Tuesday morning. Waking up in the early morning hours and having gotten breakfast out of the way and last minute packing done, they went hand-in-hand to the door and Logan locked it behind them. Max and Logan sighed as they went to the Aztek to head back to Seattle. Hopefully, a future for themselves.

While they were at the cabin there was much going on at Terminal City. Zack had once again assumed leadership with Max being absent with Jenny by his side. He had assigned several tasks for the Nomlies and X-series to do around TC. Each apartment and office buildings were being renovated and cleaned by different groups. There was a large courtyard with a magnificent gazebo. Several beautiful flowers were growing wild. Nomlies were tending to the courtyard and surrounding areas with Joshua as the leader of that group. Terminal City was initially a city within Seattle back in the day before the pulse and before the toxic waste was spilled. It was at that time a growing and a beautiful city. It had a few apartment complexes, office buildings, several stores including a grocery, a laundromat, and believe it or not a bakery. There was also, a simple but beautiful church in the corner that reminded you of an adobe church in Mexico. There were vines growing all around the sides of the church, like honeysuckle vines and wild climbing roses of every color. It was very picturesque.

Somehow, Zack had managed to get trucks of food, clothes, and other supplies into Terminal City. Unbeknownst to Zack, Clemente and Sung had gotten most of the military and Seattle PD down to a skeleton crew away from the gates. They stood in ready to defend TC with the transgenics and Nomlies.

Seattle had seen the war that Ames White and the Reds had caused. The Seattle people came to the gates to offer peace between humans, Nomlies, and transgenics.

As Logan and Max made their way toward Seattle, they had stopped at a few restaurants and fill the Aztek up with gas and a couple of nights' rest at motels along the roadside. In the early morning hours, a couple days after they had left the cabin the Aztek slowly crept towards Terminal City. One of the guards on duty saw the car, came running up to it, and waved.

"Hi, I'm Joe." The guard smiled saying that.

"Hi, I'm Logan", He said in confusion and looked at Max. "What's going on here?" Max was sitting with shock on her face and in her eyes.

"Oh, you didn't see the broadcast of the fight between that girl and Ames White?"

"Uh, no. What happened?" Logan said in curiosity. Max suddenly sunk into the seat so as not to be noticed.

"For some reason that little girl had White and some big goons after her. She was shot up bad but the others in Terminal City stood by her and fought until White and his cronies either were dead or knocked out. I hope that little girl is okay. Clemente said she was in bad shape when he and Sung saw her last." The guard was proud to tell what he had seen on TV that day and was honestly concerned about Max.

"Why isn't there more guards around the entrance to Terminal City", Logan couldn't believe his eyes at the few men that stood guard.

"Oh. It was Clemente's idea. He and the new Senator got rid of most of the military and most of the Seattle PD. There is some kind of investigation into that person named McKinney. I don't know the details. I'm just volunteering with a bunch of others to keep those people safe in there." Joe stood proudly.

"Well, can anyone go in? Matt Sung and Clemente know me --- can I go in with my --- wife??

Uh, well I'll have to call Clemente and see what he says. What's your name again?" Joe inquired.

"Logan Cale."

"Okay." The guard quickly got out his cell, called the station, and asked for Clemente. "Is Clemente there?" Joe stood there waiting for Clemente to answer while smiling at Logan. Someone from the station asked Joe something. "Well, there is a guy by the name of Logan Cale that wants to go into Terminal City."

Matt Sung was near the desk and heard the name and said to Joe, "Yeah, sure. Let me speak to Logan." Joe gave the phone to him. "How is Max? Did she make it? Where have you been? I've been calling everyday." Matt had a bunch more questions but those were the first ones to hit his mind.

"Matt, can I answer those questions in a few? Could I get in Terminal City and call you back?" Logan wasn't going to answer with Joe standing near by.

"Oh, okay. Give the cell back to that guy and I'll tell him to let you go in." Matt was frustrated but could understand why Logan hesitated answering the questions for now.

"Okay, thanks, Matt. I'll talk to you in a few." Logan was glad Matt had let the question slide for now.

"Yes, sir." Joe saluted over the phone. Max just giggled when she saw what he did. Joe waved Logan on through the gates and the other men just looked curiously at the car.

As Logan drove through the gates, Max noticed some things and her curiosity peaked. Back behind a building, Logan stopped the car and they both got out. Alec and Joshua ran to greet them. Joshua hugged Max gently not knowing if she had fully recovered.

"Is little fella all right?" Joshua took a few steps away from Max as if not to harm her.

"Yep, big fella. How's everything going?" Max hugged Joshua and smiled at Alec.

Alec went over to Logan, shook his hand, and innocuously hugged Max. He looked over to Joshua and backed up to let the big guy speak. "Changes," Joshua said as a matter of fact tone.

"Okay? Is Zack around?" Max was totally confused as to what was taking place at TC. Logan looked as confused as Max did. He looked at Alec as if to question what was going on. Alec shrugged and turned away. Everyone started walking behind Alec to the command center.

Jenny was near Zack and said, "We've got company and you're gonna like it". Jenny was having one of her visions. Too bad it wasn't a few days ago. She would have been ready for Max then.

"Who?" Zack's eyes widened at the statement. As he was looking at Jenny Max and Logan walked in first, followed by Alec and Joshua.

Zack then turned with a huge smile at Max and said, "Little sis, when did you get back?"

"Hello to you too, big brother. We just got here. And you might say we were escorted to the gates; what gives?" Max just smiled with her usual big round eyes questionly.

Max was shocked by the wide grin that was displayed on Mole's face. He was still chewing on his cigar but this time he had a grin, which was unusual to say the least. Dix and Fred were also happy to see the two. About that time, Syl and Jondy came in and spotted Max. They yelped and hollered seeing their sister. All three girls ran to each other and Zack walked proudly to them with Jenny in tow.

"God girl, you look great," Said Syl. Jondy was shaking her head up and down, approving of what Syl had said.

"You won't believe what's happened while you were gone", Jondy jumped in and said.

Zack waved his hands saying, "Whoa, give Maxie some breathing room, ya'll. How are ya feelin Maxie?"

"I'm good as new. What about you all?" Max was amused at Zack's stance and authoritative sound of his voice. Nevertheless, that was Zack. Not letting his guard down even for a moment. Max just smiled at her big brother. Zack, on the other hand, looked at Max with a sparkle in his eyes as he turned and got a hold of Jenny.

"Max, you remember Jenny from the cabin?"

"Yeah, how do you like TC, Jenny?"

"Oh, just great," As Jenny was looking with love in her eyes at Zack.

Oh, um, I'd better get back to the console. Max needs to get settled." Zack was blushing as he spoke and quickly marched away.

The girls, including Jenny, stood for a little bit talking and then Logan motioned to Max to come over to him.

"Angel, why don't I go home for a bit? Get all the clothes in the laundry and check my messages. Then come back later." Logan had been standing talking with some people and watching as Max ran over to the girls. He didn't want to intrude in on the welcoming and chose not to go with Max. Logan waved to the girls and escorted Max to the door.

"Oh well. If you insist." Max said with a pouting look on her face and lips.

"Don't look at me that way, Max. You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that." Logan bent down and held her, kissing her deeply for a moment. He rose and looked at Max, not taking his eyes off of her.

Max got goose bumps all over her and shook when Logan released her. "You can go but as soon as you come back I want you to do the same thing you just then did." Max said seductively. Logan moved backwards not wanting to loose sight of Max, then gradually turned and walked out the door. 'Oh man, I can't imagine what I did without her. She is so ---' Lost in his train of thought he almost left his car. 'Get your mind on what you have to do and get back there to Max.' Logan thought as he turned around and went back to where his car was parked. He waved at the guards as he drove out the gates and headed home.

Max was swooning with the kiss that Logan had just bestowed on her. Her eyes were glassed over looking in the direction that Logan had gone. She was abruptly shaken out of her daze as Joshua's hand gently shook her.

"Little fella? Little fella, you alright?" Joshua was looking at her curiously. Her sisters were giggling at the sight knowing what Max's problem was.

"Oh, um --- what is it big fella?" With stars in her eyes still for the man, she loved with all her heart she asked.

The giggling got louder and louder as her sisters came nearer. Suddenly the doors opposite where Max stood came open and in walked Verizon and Helen. Both were grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Max. They both hugged and kissed Max, which floored her to no end.

"You look marvelous," said her grandmother. "I need to check you over as soon as possible."

"Yes she does," Exclaimed Helen. Helen took Max by the shoulders and lightly pushed Max to the doors where she and her mother had just come from. Max just looked back to the others and shrugged as if to say,' I guess, I'll go with them.' However, the three, Joshua, Syl, and Jondy for the time being didn't want to let Max out of their sight. The girls wanted to know everything that happened up in the cabin. In addition, Joshua just wanted Max back so he followed the group. Jenny turned and headed back to where Zack was perched, eyeing the group and the monitors.

"Did Logan leave?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. He lost his way at first." Zack grinned and laughed slightly with that vision he witnessed looking from the monitors. "What do you think about my sister?" Zack was then looking at Jenny questionly.

"Oh, I like all your sisters. Especially Max." Jenny said in a straightforward voice.

Joshua had left the confines of the lab after hearing all the questions shot at Max. He did not want to hear the answers to some of them. As Max was being drilled by her sisters including Tinga, her grandmother, and her mother, Logan was at the house sorting out the clothes that Max and he wore at the cabin. 'Oh man. There are memories in these clothes. Yep.' He smiled as he lifted up a pair of tiny lacy panties of Max's. That silly ass grin lasted all through the sorting of clothes. "Wups, I nearly forgot this one.' She had worn that one the first night they were at the cabin. He in all his excitement and outright horniness had yanked the panties off of her and anything else that stood in his way. It had taken all of his strength not to plunge in before preparing Max for what was to come. He was unusually large in that area. Sizing up Max she was not lubricated enough for him. Due to what she had told him about her experience, she wasn't used to any sizes just yet. At that thought, he became instantly hard as ever knowing what was in store for his future with Max. His mind was so consumed with the encounters of the nights with Max he jumped when the phone rang. Trying to clear his mind up as he went to the phone he soberly said, "Hello".

It was Matt Sung on the other end, "Hey. I thought you were going to call me back in a few minutes, Logan.

Logan voiced his forgetfulness, "I'm sorry, Matt. I just walked in the door." Lame excuse he thought.

"Okay. Matt sensed his friend's attitude and proceeded to drill him then. "Is Max all right?"

"Oh, yeah. She's great! I mean, she's doing fine since she was shot and beat up last month, Matt. Logan walloped himself up side the head. 'Get your mind in the game, Cale. You don't need to tell the world with your stupid remarks what happened at the cabin, geez.' He was chastising himself for his remarks to Matt.

Matt just grinned by the remarks Logan slipped up saying on the phone and said, "There has been some changes and we, Clemente, me, and you need to sit down and talk as soon as possible. And Max, too.

Oh, okay. What's happened? Is there another threat on Max's life?" Logan asked in concern.

"Oh no. Not that I know of or heard. Will you ask Max if she would join us tomorrow? If she feels up to it, that is?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm heading back to Terminal City here in a little bit after I check my messages. Is that all right, if I call you from there?

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later. And Logan, don't forget this time." Matt hung up the phone snickering.

"Bye." Logan said to a dead phone. Boy, his brain right now was mush. He started to walk to the clothes and then turned around and went to the kitchen for some nice cold water. He didn't need to go near those clothes at that moment. Wiping the sweat off his face he thought, 'Cale, get it together. You don't need to see those delicious panties and bras of Max's. Shit. God, get your mind away from the cabin. Okay, what has happened while we --- um ---- were gone? That's right concentrate.' Logan drank his fill of the ice-cold water; he had to add several ice cubes, and then went to his emails. There were several emails concerning the fight and some information on White, the Reds and the 1 and only McKinney. He was finally able to concentrate on what lay ahead.

Back at Terminal City, the questions had finally quit and Dr. Verizon was just beginning to check Max over. "Well, I see that that vacation did you a world of good, Max. How do you really feel? Your scars are just about gone and it looks like you have most of your energy back. Now, how are you and Logan doing, really?

"Just great, doc I mean, grandma." She said with amusement. This was a first. She didn't ever think she would have had a chance to say that ever.

Her grandmother looked at her with a proud smile. If she hadn't heard it with her own ears, she wouldn't have believed it. Her granddaughter called her, 'Grandma.' She was so delighted.

"Yeah, you know. By the way, before all that party started Logan asked me a question and told me to think about it.

"What was it?" Verizon asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"He, um, he asked me to think about marrying him." Max said joyously.

"Well?" She asked exquisitely.

"I want to say, yes, but I'm scared. What if something happens to me? Or I'm injured so badly I can't heal or ---" Max's tears were present with those questions.

"Max, life is full of 'what ifs,' you can't live your life worried about that. You just have to go with your heart, dear. What does your heart say? Do you love Logan enough to spend the rest of your life with him? Does he make you happy? Those and only those few questions can only be answered by you, no one else can." She asked those questions to Max. So that Max could think over with her heart what she felt for the man.

Max looked at her grandmother and smiled, "Yes. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And even have his children." At that thought, she had to ask, "Do you think they'll be normal with my DNA?"

"Oh yes. With my genes running through your veins and Logan with his genes they can't help but be normal." Verizon answered with a grin to her granddaughter.

Logan had gone from the computer and his message machine to his bedroom, back to the kitchen then avoiding the clothes in the living room took his keys and headed back to TC. His mind was racing a million miles a minute.

Again, he just about ran into OC as she was done making a delivery. "Hey, you jerk, wait is that you, Logan? When did ya get back? OC looked all over the car for Max.

"This morning, Cindy. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to almost run over you again." With a sorry look in his eyes, he tried to move on.

OC held him fast, "Okay. What's going on all ready? Ya'll been back just under four hours so what's going on with my boo? Why are ya in such a hurry?"

"Listen, Cindy. Put you bicycle in the back and get up here and you can ride with me to TC." Logan by this time was sorta agitated with OC.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'm through for the day and I'd like to see sista girl." OC happily got off her bicycle and lifted it through the trunk space. Logan and OC hurried down the road to Max.

As they went to turn in a guard stopped them ask what their business wanting to enter Terminal City. Joe ran up to the stubborn guard and quickly told him who he was and that Logan Cale had clearance to come in. "What makes him so hot?" About that time, Clemente walked to the car, shook Logan's hand, and waved to OC.

"Is there a problem, mister?" Clemente asked the guard in a ruff voice.

"No. No, sir." The stubborn guard was just put in his place by Clemente. Joe looked at him and just shook his head.

Clemente followed Logan through the gates and spoke to him for a minute. Logan motioned for one of the Xs to go get Max. OC decided to go see for herself what her boo was doing. As Max, OC, and the X-7, came out, was walking toward the guys outside the gates the guard started clapping, hollering, and throwing flowers at Max. Max stood still as if frozen. Zack, Joshua, Alec, and Mole came running to protect Max. "Whoa, guys. Stand down, k? Thank you guys for the flowers." She waved to the guards with a smile on her face.

Logan, hearing all the noise and seeing the flowers, walked over putting his arms around Max, as if shielding her with his body. He took Max into the group. She at that time was the center of attention. Clemente had a great big smile for Max.

Clemente was so thrilled seeing Max that he forgot why he was there. About that time, Sung drove up, saw all the commotion, and glanced to see Clemente with Logan. He quickly left his car and went to the group. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw Max then reached out and hugged her. He looked as if he was looking at a long-lost relative that he hadn't seen in ages. His smile said it all. Clemente looked at him wondering just what were Max and Sung's relationship but didn't say anything.

The group including OC backed away into the shadows to prevent anyone from seeing Max anymore than necessary. "Okay, I see my first question has been answered." Clemente looked at Max with that comment.

"Yes, live and well. Thank you." Max said smiling.

"I had talked to Logan earlier about a meeting tomorrow. I, I didn't know you were going to be out here now." Matt said to Clemente.

"Oh, I had a gut feeling something was going on."

Just then, a shot rang out from the crowd that had formed, which sent out an alarm inside TC. Everyone including Jenny abruptly came to Max's side. The guards including Joe quickly subdued the guy with the firearm and handcuffed and brought him to Clemente.

The bastard said, "All the freaks need to burn in hell, especially that little freak right there." Pointing to Max.

Everyone including the guards took offense to the accusations. OC put her two-cents worth in at that statement, "Who do you think ya are, sucker? You think you's so cute with that big belly hangin over a yard and half over your belt. These guys have ya beat hands down in the looks department. Look at this guy" she walked over to Mole. Who was then snarling. "Honey, you don't have a prayer when it comes to looks compared to this guy. So keep you're mouth shut! And go to the gym!" OC glistened at the guy and just walked away. There was an explosion of clapping then as the guy snarled and groaned with what OC had said. Two of the guards hauled the guy away in a paddy wagon.

"Thanks for helping OC, but me thinketh you just put gas on the flames." Max said jokingly

"Na. Original Cindy is just sayin that yous can't judge a book by its cover, you know, what I mean? Looks can be deceiving

Logan was worried about Max being out in the open even though she was surrounded by people. He motioned for Clemente, Sung, and OC to go inside. Covering Max's body with his own, they moved into the building closest to them.

Everybody quickly retreated to the building and began to talk all at once. Then Mole had a big idea to shut everyone up. "BANG" Mole was grinning from ear to ear with a cigar hanging out of the mouth with his sawed-off shot gun said, "That's better." Then he turned around and left for the command center.

"Ouch, Mole." Max shouted to Moles' back angrily. "Okay. Everybody go about whatever they were doing." Everyone disappeared except Logan, Clemente, and Sung. "What the hell is going down now", to Clemente.

"That's why it was set up for tomorrow, Max. To meet tomorrow after you had some rest after that drive." Logan responded to the question raised by Max.

"No, Logan. Let's get this bitch over with!" Max was shouting by this time. "Everybody here so let's get on with it." Her anger was showing by then.

"Okay. Okay. Max we've managed to get White and his associates here put away for a long while for attempted murder, but we're going for McKinney right now. And those --- um, Reds as ya'll called them we haven't got a clue how to close them down, or where they're at for that matter. Sung and I have found out and research that cult thing and McKinney is one of the head ones of it. We'll see about taking them down through out the US at least. Now where exactly they are in other countries I have no idea, but we'll work on that as we get nearer. Anyway, Max we're trying to help your people as well as our own in this matter. What have you got to do with this mess?"

"Oh man." Max sighed at that question. "Well, to put a long story short. I have something in my DNA that was put in there by a character by the name of Sandeman. He knows how, when, and where all of this is taking place. He put the stuff in my body to prevent world domination of that cult. Like I said, it's a long story. Logan has some documents about the cult and can explain it a lot better than I can briefly say it." Max looked at Logan who smiled at her with assurance.

Both Clemente and Sung looked at Max, then Logan, then to each other, with shock on their faces. "Why have you not told us before now", Sung questioned.

"Well, would you have listened to me or Logan?" Max asked with a question to both Clemente and Sung.

"Okay. It sounds so --- out of this world, now that we've had our hands in the middle of this, I think we wouldn't have believed ya'll then; I'm sorry Max." Clemente said apologetically.

About that time Zack, Syl, Jondy, and Tinga walked up to the little group and listened. Max introduced her family to Clemente and Sung. They all shook hands and remained silent as Max began to speak. "That's all water under the bridge, so to speak. What we need is a plan. Is everybody in?" Max looked at the surrounding circle of people including her family.

"Why don't we go sleep on it and when one of us has an idea we meet and talk about it." Clemente offered.

Max smiling "Sounds like a plan. We'll call as soon as we can come up with something, k?" Looking at Logan for approval. They all agreed and went their separate ways. Max reached for Logan with an intention of having him hug her for comfort, which he did without saying a word.

They walked to his car and he pulled out a bag of clean clothes that he had gotten from his house and turned while reaching to Max again walked back into the building. Logan knew without a doubt he was in this for the long haul. He wasn't about to let anyone capture or kill the one he loved.

The next couple of days Max got reoriented to what had changed, for the good she thought. Max and Logan went hand-in-hand through all the buildings that everyone was working on smiling to themselves. Everything looked beautiful. The lone church sitting so proudly in the corner along with the gazebo had been freshly painted. With the shrubs and vines moved away from for that the paint didn't get on them. The shrubs, trees, and vines were trimmed to look glorious around the area.

Logan never could have imagined loving someone as much as he did Max. But the more and more their love seemed to grow. He had had plenty of girlfriends and one wife, so to speak, but one nevertheless. Finally, came the day that Logan was forced to leave Terminal City per doctor's orders. With reluctance Logan left but not before Dr. Verizon told him to go because he was developing a severe cough from the toxic around there. Kissing each other as if they wouldn't see each other again, he went to the Aztek and left watching Max until he could no longer see her in his rear view mirror. He drove along slowly absorbing the past few days. His heart was already aching and he had just been gone for a few minutes. He drove up by the curb of Joshua's house and sighed. This was not his home. He really did not have a home now. But this would have to do for now he told himself.

His finances were quickly draining. Little money and very, very little artwork that he had managed to collect since White and his goons had torn his apartment up when trying to track him down, he had sold most of them to survive. He opened the door to a quiet house. His computer was sitting lonely in the living room with email icons flashing feverishly at him. He hadn't bothered to get them from his laptop while at Terminal City. Most of them were for Eyes Only, but with the Informant Net all but closed down there was nothing really he could do. Since being exposed by White but not to the public yet he had closed down the Net until further notice. Until his people he knew were safe from prying fingers and eyes. He didn't bother looking at them, but one email he did notice. It was from Sebastian. He emailed Sebastian quickly back, in their code, and waited for a reply. After that being done, he once again went to work doing the necessary chores to fill up his day, as everyone does after a long trip.

He was fixing to head out and he heard the email icon beeping. It was Sebastian responding to his email. Sebastian said to come by his place 'ASAP'. Logan headed out after replying to his email. He had driven a ways to a post office where he had his mail delivered there for years for obvious reasons. There were several pieces of mail since he had not been there for a while. He noticed a few envelopes from the same address. With the mail in hand he didn't bother to read any of it which he thought they waited this long for an answer a day or two wouldn't make much difference. Sebastian's email sounded urgent to say the least.

Seb wanted to know how, who, where and when about everything. They both had not had any contact for fear of exposure to each other. Especially, Logan wanted to protect Sebastian for known reasons. They were in conversation for several hours and one subject kept coming up for Sebastian was Max. It was way into the morning time when Sebastian was finally satisfied with the where-abouts, whys, and how-comes before Logan left to his sanctuary of sorts.

Dragging himself into the lonely house with his bundle of mail under his arm, he noticed a blinking light on his answer machine. There were several of them from different people: Asha, informants, and of course Bennett several times, Aunt Margo. Best of all the messages was that of his girlfriend, Max. After listening to every one of the messages deleting over three-fourths of them, his slowly dragged himself to his quiet and not so comfortable bed, without Max.

Just being tired of all the catching up, his mind was still reeling. However, with all that, he slept over 24 hours. He finally drugged himself up and went to the kitchen to find to his surprise nothing had been touched not even in the refrigerator. This stunk to high heaven. Coffee was most on his mind right then. Finally settled for some dried instant coffee since he hadn't been to the store recently and went to the table where he had thrown his many pieces of mail. Sorting them out in piles, he came across five or six letters from an old attorney of his parents.

Shoving the other mails aside Logan started with the first mail from the attorney. The return address read, Bill Loewenstern, Attorney at Law, then all the formalities that come along with the return addresses. Logan opened it with amazement because he could not understand why after all this time he would receive a letter from him. The first letter was more formal. It read that he was retiring after so many years of practicing and blah, blah, blah. Until right at the end, it said to contact him very soon.

Humph, Logan quickly scanned through the other letters of the attorney until the last one and that was in his handwriting urgently to contact him. Written at the bottom was his office and home phone number. Looking at the time Logan figured he would be at home so he dialed the number. The attorney was nice and polite until Logan told him his name. The attorney was very anxious to meet with Logan so they arranged to meet in the morning at his nearly empty office.

The next morning Logan dressed ready to kill, figuratively speaking, and shaved, he met with Bill Loewenstern. The suite he occupied for many years was fairly empty since he was officially retiring in a few days. As Logan came into his private office the attorney quickly got up to shake Logan's hand and ushered him to a seat. "Logan Cale, I presume."

"Yes, sir." Logan said hesitantly.

"I'm going right to the point, Logan. As you've read my letter, recently I'm retiring and storing all my closed files and I came across one that I had forgotten about. It was a file or rather a will on your folks. In that file was also a will from your mother; did you know that your mother had a separate will drawn up right before her death." The attorney was looking at Logan straight in the eyes while at the same time he was watching Logan's expression on his face for the answer.

"I was --- I was only a youngster then. I was just a kid, why? Can you get to the point; I don't want to go through all these painful memories." Logan was very upset with what wasn't being said.

"Okay. To make a long story short. I was your parents' friend and they persuaded me to draw up a will that the Cales' knew nothing about."

"Do what?" exclaimed Logan in surprise. He was so excited with the news. He almost jumped up and did a jig. He began to laugh.

"I'm not kidding, Logan. I'm serious."

"It isn't that. I can't believe my luck. I was just thinking the other day how broke I was." Logan sighed in disbelief.

"It was all legal, though. The government can't touch it. It is in an offshore account not related at all with Cale Industries. I thought you were dead so --- and then I saw your name plastered all over the newspaper a while ago. The account's been sitting there all this time.

As Logan grin grew wider, his eyes became huge and watery. "Wow", is all he could say.

"It wasn't much, though." Loewenstern tried to bring Logan down softly. "Your parents didn't want anyone to take notice of it, that's why it's not that much."

Logan's grin was slowly shrinking at the news. In his mind he was thinking now of a few thousand. This was great since he was broke.

"Logan. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get your hopes up," he said despairingly.

"I haven't figured and even called in to check on it. I didn't even know if you were even alive and with what I saw in the newspaper and then on the news --- I just didn't know.

"Well, call them." Logan still looked anxious even though not as much to begin with.

"Let me see --- awe, here it is. The file, yes, there's the number. Atleast, I hope it still the number." The man as fast as his finger could go he got in contact with the bank in Paris. He smiled and briefly spoke French mixed with English and then hung up.

Logan knew what he was saying because he was fluent in French, which the attorney did not know. Logan looked at the man and asked, "Well, what did they say." Logan just wanted to see if the man would be honest or looking out for number one, himself. The attorney told him everything right down to the last: _Au revoir_.

Then the attorney stood up and said, "In order to get any amounts we or you would have to get identification paper to the bank. Since I have a couple of accounts in that particular bank I can fax it to them instead."

Logan had all the documentation needed to fax to that bank in his briefcase. Logan handed it to him. Loewenstern faxed it to the bank and they sat there until he said, "Why don't we go eat a bite."

"Sure. Why not." Logan shrugged saying. As the men put back on their jackets and headed out the doors to the elevator Logan smiled. He knew he had found a good friend. As the two men ate and spoke about various things one topic was readily discussed and that was Logan's parents. It was earlier that evening when they went back to the attorney's office. Just a few minutes after they had seated themselves a fax came in from Paris. It was legal documents from the bank where to wire the money and Logan couldn't wait to fill them out. All of his information that he had given Bill by now, was authenticated, but more documents needed to be filled out. No amounts were given at that time.

Logan decided to go home. He thanked the attorney for what he had done for him. The attorney said he'd call if he got any word or any faxes that came in for him. Again facing the door of the house, he sighed. Lonely and sad he flopped down on the sofa and started to just relax, if that was possible. Just as he was rubbing his eyes, the phone started to ring. He started smiling at the voice from the end of the line. It was Max. His heart soared at the voice again.

"Hey." Back to the usual greeting Max as well as Logan thought.

"Hey yourself." Logan smiled.

"Okay. Now that the pleasantries are done; where the hell have you been?" Max said annoyed. She had been pacing up and down the halls and the command center all day long worrying where and if something happened to Logan. Everybody had tried to calm her down but she wouldn't hear of it. Even her mother was called to the command center to try to calm Max down, but she still didn't help. Mole even tried to calm her down. It was no use so everyone just stayed out of her way. She was like a raging bull with red eyes ready to fight. She instantly calmed down when she heard his voice. Even though she was agitated at him, he could almost hear her purring when he answered the phone.

Logan still smiling at the worry in her voice and said, "Oh, I was just taking care of some long over-due business that has been neglected for some time. I went to Seb and we shot the bull forever it seems. However, I'm all right now that I hear your voice. So, how is TC going since I've been gone?"

Max was calming down but said, "Oh, it's going. They've really done a lot to the outside and to the buildings. They're moving here to this building next and I have to figure out where to move the command center where they will be out of our way. The kitchen, maybe? Just kidding. Oh, I know." Silent pause. "Your place."

"Yeah right." Logan was snickering at that comment.

"No. I'll probably move the command center to the training room and still have people watching out the windows." Max finally decided. "So, the doctor said you're probably over that cough and you can come back --- if you wanted to." Max wasn't sure if he wanted to come back, his being sick from staying to long. She sighed, having that in mind.

About that, time there was a beep on the line. Logan right quick said, "Hold on a minute", to Max. Therefore, she just held the phone. Logan answered the phone, "Hello".

"This is Bill Loewenstern", Introduced the attorney. "I have some information for you if you want to meet in the morning."

"Oh. Okay, when?" Logan asked not wanting to get his hopes up again.

"About 10 or so at my office," said the attorney.

"I'll see you there." Logan hung up from the guy and returned to Max.

"Who was that --- Asha?" Her jealousy was showing through already.

"Like I said there's nothing at all going on with me and Asha, I promise." Logan said confirming Max's tone of voice.

"Well?" That was all Max said.

"It was a friend that I haven't spoken with in years, and he had seen my picture plastered in the papers. He wanted to visit with me, that's all." Logan said not wanting to tell Max what was happening in case nothing became of it. "I love you, Max."

Okay. Something was up and Max's feline instinct was on alert when he said that. Her eyes squinted together and she said, "Well, I'll let you go then."

"No, Max. I want to come by later tonight and talk with you, if that's okay?" Logan was getting funny vibes just then.

"Fine. Whatever." Max acted nonchalant. However, in the back of her mind she wanted him to come badly. She missed him something fierce, but did not let on.

"Okay, well I'll see you then, Angel." Logan added her nickname to try to calm whatever her feelings of self-doubt was sending across the phone line.

"Okay. Bye. I love you, too." Max added at the last minute. He's up to something and I can't do anything about it in here, she thought to herself. She hung the phone up and just stared at the receiver for a couple minutes.

"Bye," Again to a dead phone. He shrugged his shoulders headed to the kitchen to fix something to eat and stopped. 'Oh man. I'll have to clean the kitchen up in order to cook, damn.' He said to himself. 'But first I need to get to the market before it closes for the night.' With that decided, he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. He was driving, noticed a run-down house close, but not too close to Terminal City but still had its potential. He stopped and looked around the neighborhood, not too bad, but not what he just came out of. He got out, walked up, and ventured to look in the window. He was surprised at what he saw. The living room was not destroyed as he first imagined. As he walked around the outside an older man walked up the Logan and asked, "You interested in my mother's house?"

"Huh," Logan said in shock. "Oh, I was just driving and I saw this house. I hadn't noticed it before. Just wanted to take a peek inside."

"Sure. I've got the key. Do you want to come in?" asking Logan.

"Yeah. Sure, I'd like that." Logan said, smiling. Both the guys looked around and spoke about various things in the house. Within an hour, Logan knew everything from the age of the house to when the guy's mother died and from what. As Logan and the owner was at Logan's car the owner said, "My name is Ted, Ted Simpson, and here is my number if you have anymore questions about the house.

"Thanks Ted." Logan said as he was getting in the car.

They both departed and as Logan drove down the street toward the market; he was looking around for some reason, apartment buildings, businesses, and houses. At the market he was figuring what he needed as to his past with all the money he had had, nowadays it was what he needed instead of what he wanted, which makes a difference. Anyway, in front of a vegetable stall he suddenly stopped and wondered what he just did. 'Why did he look at that house? Why was he looking at different buildings, what was he thinking?' He just couldn't understand what came over him. 'I don't want a house with a yard to take care of --- what's going on?' He thought confusingly. He shrugged his shoulder snarling with his purchases. Some vegetables and what he needed to eat for the night. In the car, his mind was still questioning his ideas that just took place. At the house, he cleaned the kitchen up, cooked, ate, and then went to bed with the evening still reveling in his mind. He had forgotten all about seeing Max that evening and hoped she would forgive him for not coming over. As he lay in bed, he thought about that and then ventured to the cabin, which was never very far from his thought nowadays. Moreover, he slept throughout the night dreaming of Max, till the next morning when the cell phone rang, waking him up abruptly. It was seven in the morning. Groaning he reached for the cell and almost fell out of bed from being woken from a sound sleep.

"I thought you were going to come by?" Max asked with agitation.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," He said with a smile and half asleep at the same time.

"Sunshine?" Max asked with wide eyes.

"What can I say. You bring out the best in me this early in the morning." Logan was still in sleep mode.

"Logan? Wake up!"

"Why? You aren't in bed with me so why should I wake up to an empty house." Logan trying to wake up saying that. Smiling bigger with her voice, he fluffed his pillow up and just stared at the stained ceiling.

"Cute. Logan, you want to answer my question or —" Max couldn't think past him in bed naked covered by a sheet drawn up to his hips, Purrr. With a cute little cat smile perched upon her face having those images in her mind. Purr sounded over the phone.

"Max, I heard that." Logan was smiling even more hearing the purring

"Um, what?" She was trying to change the subject quickly. "Why didn't you come by?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Max. I went to the market and had to clean up the kitchen and I just forgot." He confessed. "I'll see what happens this evening, okay. I do want to kiss you and hold you. I miss you very much."

"I can't tell it." Max was miffed by this time even though she still was having the image in her head.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Logan was now begging his angel to understand.

Stubbornly Max gave in and said, "You'd better not stand me up again, Logan."

"Okay. Love you, Angel." Even though Logan thought he could not show her now how he loved her, he wanted her to know.

"Yeah, love you too. Later." Max said with sadness in her heart.

"Bye." Is all Logan said and hung up. He thought 'Well, that was an eye opener. I've got to convince Max that even though we're apart she can still feel my love.' At that thought he got up, went, and took a cold shower. In the shower he also thought of what he had asked her before the hell broke loose and he almost lost her again. He shuddered at that thought even though the cold water didn't help the shudder, but still thought of the way she looked after that fight brought thoughts of wanting to make her his even more.

As time drew near the appointed time Logan dressed and went to Loewenstern's suite and was, about to knock on his office door and in walked the attorney behind him. "Sorry, check points today. I hate those. Next week it won't be a bother. I'll hopefully be long gone from here." The attorney said with a glee in his eyes. Opening his office, he motioned Logan to sit down as he sat in his plush office chair saying, "I have some good news and bad news, Logan." Loewenstern said hesitantly.

Logan sat there fidgeting with that news and braced himself for the bad news heading his way. "Okay. The bad news first."

"In the letter that was faxed to me it will take at least two weeks in order for the money to reach your bank." Bill handed him all the documents he had received then. "And you can read for yourself what the good news is." He was grinning when he said that. Now like I said before it isn't that much when your folks put it in there, but as you can see it's still not much even after all this time."

Logan had a wide grin when he read the papers. He was overjoyed. "Thank you, Bill. I do appreciate it. Logan stood up and shook the man's hand saying, "How about an early lunch on me." After finally, documents were signed and everything done, the two men walked out of the office for an early dinner. Logan had a better spirit at this time with the knowledge that he now had some money to do what he finally wanted to do for Max and her situation. He still wasn't rich like before but he was not scraping the bottom now.

He walked in the house with a renewed self that he could do something now. He had a happiness that had long since been missed since that day the hover-drone incident. While on his way home, he picked up a newspaper and was looking at it at his computer desk. He scanned what he was looking for then looked everything up on the computer and leaned back with a smile. With the information under his belt, he reached over to the phone and called Max.

"Hello. Is Max around close by?" Logan was smiling as Max came to the phone. "Hey you." The usual spill.

"Hey," Max was smiling at the tone in Logan's voice.

"Have you eaten yet?" Logan inquired.

"Well, no. Why?" Perking Max asked.

"Because I miss you and I'm going to make you a Cale culinary and bring it to you. Can you set up mine or your room to eat alone?" Logan said listening to evident sounds coming for his angel.

"What's going on, Logan? No mine or your room is not big enough." Curiosity killed the cat thought Max but she just had to know. "What are you up too? And how big of place do you need for what you haven't told me yet."

"I just thought you or, matter of fact, I haven't made anything in a while and I just thought you and I might eat together alone, by ourselves, enjoying a meal. That's all I'm going to say. Logan's eyebrows were cocked up at that last sentence.

With curiosity brimming over Max said, "There is a large room in another building that used to be a conference room. Will that do? It's been cleaned up; the building has been cleaned up rather."

"That'll do just great. I'll see you in about three hours, okay?" Logan wasn't giving in and the surprise for Max.

"Uh okay. Whatever. I'll see you then." She was annoyed at the obvious absence of an answer to her question. "Bye." She hung up and stood staring again at the receiver.

Logan hung up the phone, dancing around the room happily picking up his keys, and went again to the market.

After what seemed like an eternity for Logan everything was done and in the car. He happily rode down the street with his goodies and looking quite forward to this evening and the night with Max. He was fixing to turn into the gates when he spotted an apartment complex across the way from the gates of Terminal City. Turning back to the guards he waved his hand at Joe. Joe as well as the other guards opened the gate to let Logan in. He drove slowly into the gates and stopped behind a building. He had just barely gotten out of the car when he caught sight of his Max running to meet him.

Grinning from ear to ear, he opened his arms and Max jumped into them, encircling her legs around his waist. He thought as flames went up through his groin with the sudden closeness of the beautiful woman in his arms. All was forgotten as they kissed and felt each other up and down. Their kiss was long and hard. Panting with desire Logan slowly let his lips release Max's lips and groaned. He held her and at the spot where she had entwined her legs, he felt a hardness that could only be for his Max.

He slowly grabbed her butt and walked into the building that she had just come out of. On the way, he kissed all down her neck needing to taste her delicious skin. His nostrils were enveloped by her smell. With one hand, that's all he could afford at the time not losing the feel of her skin on his hands, he got a hold of the handle and opened the door. Resuming what he had started when the door closed he just stopped where he was, more intensely kissed Max for the longest time. Max was ravenous with his kiss also and the longing to feel him as close as possible. They acted as if they hadn't seen or felt each other in ages.

Slowly and quietly, the doctor closed the door behind her and tip-toed toward the inseparable couple she said, "Uh-hum" not wanted to scare them. Their lips came apart and looked at the intrusion, Dr. Verizon. "So, I just came to tell you two the conference room is finished by what Joshua told me to tell you." She looked at the two with loving eyes as the two separated for the first time since Logan had gotten there.

Max slowly slinked down Logan's legs, which sent waves of passion again through out his body that was already incinerating with flames about ready to burst out in all out fires all over his body. Max sensuously moved toward the door that the doctor had just closed behind her.

Logan could only look at Max's backside swaying like a cat, tempting him to come running to her side. Panting with desire Logan breathed heavily, walking slowly towards her hand held out, instead of running like a very horny teenager after her. That's what was on his mind; his body told the story though as he followed Max into the corridor. Max grabbed his hand lightly and pulled him to the room the doctor had just said was finished. His mind thought it was just like all the times before the cabin consummation of their love. His body told him he would always have those desires for Max.

"Wait." In his mind, he didn't ever think he would say this to a beautiful woman like Max but he said it anyway. "The food in the car --- it'll get cold and not be any good. "I... I need to go get it. Can you call someone to help me." Logan could not believe what was coming out of his mouth right then. They were both primed and ready but not for food. Max's sultry look told him the same thing that he was thinking and his body agreed with him but his mouth betrayed them both. All parts if his body were acting on their own.

Max finally calmed down and said, "Fine." She motioned for someone to follow Logan to his car. "I'll be back in a minute." She quickly ran to her room, to the bathroom in fact, to the shower for a cold-cold shower. She could believe herself. They had only been apart a few days but her desire was intensified just by seeing him. '_His so hot. The desire is the same with him. Purr. You cant keep this up. You've got to get you some.' '_Who let you out?' Max thought.

Making her way finally to the conference room Max was shocked at the marvelous aroma that filled the room. What Joshua and his team had accomplished in such a short time threw Max's head for a spin. They had managed to make two separate rooms out of one. Walking through out the now two rooms with Logan close by she marveled at them. "Joshua out-did himself", Max remarked.

"Yeah, he did." Logan said in wonderment.

As the late evening progressed and night was slowly slipping toward the lovers Logan had one thought on his mind, other than to continue what they both had started when he first came in to TC, was that question he had asked her. Logan hesitatingly asked, "Max are you enjoying the evening?"

Max excitedly said, "Yes I am. It's so romantic. I've never felt like this before."

'Good,' he said to himself. "Angel, do you remember me asking you a question and I told you I'd ask you again at the right time?" Logan looked with love in his eyes.

Max's eyes opened wide, "Yes."

With his nerves up, Logan spoke as if his heart was just about to jump out of his body. "Max, will you marry me?" He kneeled on one knee and took Max's left hand while asking her.

Her eyes grew even wider and a big beautiful smile appeared on her face, "Yes." Is all she had time to say.

Logan took her finger, slipped his mother's engagement ring on it, and whisked her off her feet before she realized what was happening. Logan twirled them both around. Slowly stopping after awhile still holding Max in his arms they suddenly kissed as they had earlier that evening.

Through out the night was filled with love and passion for each other. As they slowly drifted asleep, they both dreamed of 'the day' that they would be united as one.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Day - Part 2

After that night of proposing and lovemaking, they spent a lazy day talking about the upcoming wedding. Logan had come prepared for the day after with food, more wine, and a microwave. He had prepared food for all three meals that day. That afternoon they ventured out of their love nest in search of the ones nearest and dearest to Max. Logan in tow followed Max up and down corridors looking for her grandmother first of all.

"Grandma?" She said as she entered the lab with Logan by her side. Max had become used to calling the doctor by that name. The doctor, was coming out from a patient's room looking very inquisitively. Max proudly produced her hand to her showing the brilliant ring on her finger.

Her grandmother grinned excitedly at the two and with admiration for the ring said, "Logan, welcome to the family. I know you will look after and love Max." She had tears in her eyes. She was just about to call her daughter when she walked in the door. At seeing her mother with tears in her eyes, Helen started running to Max with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Max?" Helen asked.

Verizon took a hold of Helen and sat her down. With the announcement, Max did the same with her mother as she did with her grandmother. Max was smiling along with Logan at the reaction of the women. They hugged Max and Logan tightly and kissed them. They took Max aside and started asking questions about the wedding. Max looked at Logan as if to say, "Help". He couldn't help but laugh at that look she was giving him.

Logan through his amusement came for his beloved's rescue. Smiling at the women and holding Max he said, "Ladies. Max and I have spent the better part of the morning discussing that very thing. Now it's time to tell everyone else our good news. You two were the first to know."

The women hugged them and nodded their blessings. Releasing Max Logan took her hand and moved out the door for the next unsuspecting person. Going along the hallway, they happened on Joshua talking with Dix.

"Hey guys." Max joyfully said with sparkle in her eyes.

They both said in unison, "Hi".

Joshua looked at her saying, "Little fella is happy?"

"Yeah." Max said smiling.

"What's up, Max?" Dix asked smiling.

Max raised her arm wiggling her fingers to show the two. Joshua was looking but he didn't understand. "Something wrong with your fingers?"

"No, silly. Big fella, this is an engagement ring. Logan gave it to me last night after he asked me to marry him." Max said in amusement.

Joshua still looked bewildered. Dix said, "I'm so glad for you two. When is the wedding? Where is the wedding going to be held?"

"Right now that hasn't been decided." Logan commented. "But we're working on it."

"First things first." Max said looking at Logan. I need to tell everyone the news and go from there."

Dix took Joshua down the hall but stopped and said, "It would be nice if it was held here. You look happy Max. And you too Logan."

Logan picked Max up and kissed her saying, "I am. I missed your lips, can we go play for a bit."

"No." Max said laughing. She felt so safe in his arms.

Logan was nibbling all around her ear and whispered, "Angel I'm very horny. I want to make love to you." Max was following his gaze down. The evidence was very present. She just laughed at that but not the very physical part of Logan. We've got to tell everybody. She was lost with his actions on her neck and down her arms. Grabbing her hand Logan sucked on her ring finger for insurance. She was moaning and wiggling under her torture.

About then Max was giving up and was fixing to go to their love nest Zack appeared. "What's going on, Maxie?" Zack ask with an inquiring gaze.

Resuming her stance she looked at him and said, Well, I've been telling everybody that we run into... that I'm engaged. Logan asked me last night, Zack." Logan was behind Max holding her. He hugged Max playfully to let Zack know it was true.

"That's great, sis!" Zack smiled at the announcement of his little sister's engagement. He was honestly happy for her. He didn't feel the least bit of jealousy for Logan. He also was happy for himself, because he had Jenny. They talked for a bit and the couple and Zack went on their own way. Max was bouncing all over the place telling everyone they come in contact with about their good news.

By the end of the evening, Max and Logan had told everyone but three people, Tinga, Syl and best of all OC. OC had gone back home so she decided to call her that night. Tinga had gone back with Charlie and Case. Syl had gone to be with Krit so Max called them after calling OC.

Since Original Cindy had to get up early to work, she didn't wait too late and hoped she wasn't at Crash. Luck was on Max's side, OC was home. Max told her the good news and Logan was sitting on the couch smiling at the bantering between the two friends.

Not wanting to disturb Max he got up and picked up his laptop to see if any information was in any emails. There was. It was from his bank. He smiled as he read the email. There was going to be enough for him to do some things he wanted to surprise Max with... as a wedding present. He emailed Sebastian with the good news and a few other people that knew of him and Max. Bennett was one that he wanted to tell of his engagement to his part of the family. He was hesitant at first, but he thought what the hell. He just made sure that Bennett did not tell Margo. She didn't need any good news from him right now at least.

And also Bitsy. She didn't have an email address, for that matter he didn't even know if Bitsy had a computer. He smiled at that thought. So, Logan decided to call her later. Max had just got off the phone with OC and was smiling big at her soon to be husband. At that, thought shivers went up and down her spine and she shook slightly from it.

Logan looked up from his computer right when Max was shivering. His eyebrows rose, then he said, "Honey, are you cold?"

"Na. I was just thinking." Max said innocently. Then it occurred to her, "We haven't eaten anything this evening."

"Come to think about it we haven't, have we." As a matter of fact, tone Logan smiled at Max. "What would my soon to be wife like? Smiling at those words, he looked at Max with love in his eyes.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Wife. I like it. Mrs. Logan Cale." Max had a brilliant smile on her face as she spoke those words.

Logan was beaming with pride at the name. "Yeah. Max Cale. Sounds great, too. Oh, man. I can't wait to tell everybody, "This is my wife, Max Cale."

"Oh, I forgot. I needed to go to my room for a bit. Why don't you fix something to eat for us while I'm gone?" Max suddenly forgot she didn't have anything to wear tonight. As if, anything would stay on them throughout the night. She giggled to herself.

Going down the hall her mother and grandmother was heading somewhere, stopped Max, and said, "When do you want to see about your wedding dress?" Is all Helen asked. Max started walking with them in tow with her to her room. Jondy was sitting on the bed quietly looking at an old magazine. Jondy looked up with a brilliant smile as Max was getting some items out of her closet. Jondy stood and said with hands on her hips, "When are you going to start planning your wedding?" Dr. Verizon, Helen, and Jondy cornered Max with Jondy's question.

Holding up her hand Max said,"Okay?"". OC asked me the same thing just a few minutes ago. I told her since she was off we'd meet tomorrow. Is that fine with ya'll?" Jondy started to say something when Logan knocked on the door. Max was relieved to see Logan. The women had back Max in a corner not knowingly. She sighed with relief.

"Just letting my fiancée know that dinner is ready." He said amusingly at the women.

Max gave them all looks and pushed her way past them. Logan took Max's elbow and proudly escorted her to their room. But, not before Max said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Very shortly after rounding a corner, he put his arm around Max's shoulders.

As they walked into their love nest, they heard a beeping coming from Logan's computer. Logan had been concentrating on getting something to eat for them; he had forgotten that he left the computer on. There were a couple of emails that had come in. Logan opened the one from Bennett.

It said: Who was the lucky woman this time? The short blond haired beauty I saw with four months ago.

Max let out a furious grunt at that email. Logan didn't know Max was looking over his shoulder. He turned and looked at Max seeing the expression on her face. He thought, 'Oh, shit! Way to go Bennett.' He quickly got up from the computer and reached for Max.

However, she had turned and walked away mad. Heading to the bedroom Max threw her things toward the wall and sat on the bed fuming. She folded her arms tightly, let out an infuriated sound, and shook her head. 'I can't believe it. I can't believe I fell for that again. He seeing some dumb blond? How could he? He said he couldn't do anything, that's not what Bennett wrote.' Her mind was spinning by this time.

Logan slowly walked in the room. Max looked at with fire in her eyes. "GET OUT!" She screamed, and then turned away from him. She started crying. Logan sat beside Max wanting to hold her but thought it wasn't a good time. "Go...be with your dumb blonde!" she moved farther to be away from Logan.

"Max, I don't know who Bennett was talking about, honest." Logan said desperately.

"Yeah...I've heard that before. Just go." Max said pleadingly.

"No. I won't go until we have this straight, Max. I love you; can't you see that?

"You have a funny way of showing that. A blonde no doubt."

Logan got up, went, and retrieved his cell phone. Went back to the bedroom and in front of Max called Bennett. When Bennett answered the phone, Logan wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. He shot out, "What the hell are you talking about a blonde, Bennett? I haven't had anybody in my life since... since the shooting and you know that." He sat and listened barely. "Oh...that blonde...Asha." He shook his head sighing. "You saw us where? I was helping her out of jail. No, there is nothing going on with Asha and me. No. What were you doing there?" There was a long pause. The brunette at your wedding; what about her? Yes. That's the one. Her name is Max. Yes, that's the one I'm going to marry. Yes. Oh, okay." Logan handed the phone to Max. He sighed with relief.

Max said, "Hello". Wiping the tears from her eyes, she listened.

Bennett in confession mode said, "Hi. Max, I didn't mean to get Logan...

"Logan is always getting himself in trouble. Don't worry about it." Max cut in on Bennett. "Here Logan. Thank you." Max handing Logan back the phone. Max walked out of the room. She started crying again.

Logan said over the phone, "Bennett, can I call you back? Okay, bye." Logan confused, walked out the door, reached for Max. "Honey, what's wrong? Why are you still crying?" Bringing her closed to him, she cried even harder.

"I'm...I'm sorry Logan. Crying in between words Max continued. "This happened with the guy I lived with before I met you."

"No, I'll never do that." He was holding Max even tighter than before. "Max please don't cry. It was Asha he saw me with. I was bailing her out of jail on an S1W deal. Oh sweetheart, don't you know that it's been only you for I don't know how long. Since I first saw you. When you dropped into my life and then came back after I was shot, I couldn't think of anybody else but you." Logan ushered Max to the sofa and pulled down never letting his hold around her body. He kissed her forehead. She had quit crying just whimpering now. Finally, after several minutes she had quieted down. All this time Logan held on to her. He slowly released her and smiled. "Max, are you okay?"

Max sniffed her nose saying, "Yes. I'm sorry I broke down. And...I'm sorry; I accused you, you know, of being with someone else. I know we weren't like that, but I've...I've been in love with you for a long time, Logan."

They sat there for a long while. Finally, Max pushed herself up not wanting to loose Logan's touch, but wanting to compose herself. She said finally, "Is it too late to eat something?" Logan smiled and pushed off the sofa holding Max's hand. They went to the table, which was cold cuts and began to eat. This was a roller coaster day for Max. She had just finished when she started having a feeling something was wrong. She didn't know what, and then all of a sudden a seizure gripped her throwing her by the sofa. This had never happened to her before. She was shaking badly. Logan ran to her, picking her up and ran out the door to the lab. He bulldozed the door down as the doctor was coming into the room. Max was shaking uncontrollably by that time.

She looked at Logan saying, "Med...icine."

Logan looked at the doctor not knowing where Max's Tryptophan was, he thought of the only place next.

Dr. Verizon quickly got the liquid Tryptophan and needle from the locked drawer and Logan steadied Max to where she could inject her with it. "What happened, Logan?"

"We had just finished eating...

"That was two hours ago, when you came and told Max that it was ready; what happened?" She was upset.

"I...we had a...fight." Logan said as he bowed his head looking at Max. "Over something in...an email." He couldn't believe it himself.

"Do what?" The doctor could not believe what she was hearing. Her granddaughter was seizing over something in an email. It must have been a doosey, she thought.

Max was starting to shake less, but Logan remained hold of his Max. Finally, she went out of it. She saw nothing, felt nothing, and heard nothing. 'Oh God. What have I done? Bennett, I'm going to kill you.' Was all Logan could think of at the moment.

"Logan, just calm down, Max is going to be alright." She reassured him.

"Is that the reason she's had some of her seizures? As long as I've known her; she has them when she's emotional or something happened."

"Emotions, stress, anything to do with the adrenaline in her system it makes the serotonin level drop. Now, that doesn't mean happy stress or...you know just emotional garbage; like what just happened."

Falling asleep by Max's side Logan dreamed of Max walking down the aisle, looking so beautiful in her long gown. He was the luckiest man on earth. Then the priest was pronouncing Max his wife, which was beyond his belief. He went through the whole thing in his dream even the wedding night. There was a smile plastered on his face when Max woke him up.

"Logan. Logan?" Max was gently trying to wake him up.

He had been bending over her bed and woke to the soothing voice he was dreaming about. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up at Max. So beautiful he thought. "Yeah?"

"What am I doing here at this time of the morning? And you in a chair?" said Max in confusion.

"Sorry love. You had another seizure. I didn't know where you kept your Tryptophan, so I brought you here." Logan said half asleep. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel kind of weak. And my head feels like I've been on a drinking frenzy." Said Max with a little smile. "If this is how a hang-over feels I don't think I like it."

Logan smiled at that. "No, it's not fun. I'm talking from experience now. Why don't you go back to sleep, Angel? Try to get some rest." Logan was standing twisting and turning trying to get his back to pop. Then Max's grandmother came in.

"Good you're awake. How do you feel?" The doctor inquired.

"Like I just told Logan." Annoyed at the same question Max looked at Logan. Logan smiled and just shrugged.

Logan volunteered the information, "She says she was weak and has a hang-over".

The doctor looked surprisingly at Max, "Oh really. How much did you have to drink last night?" Max looked at her with astonishment at the question. "Just kidding, Max. I had to give you a strong dose this time. Your seizure was quite bad. So I want you to rest and get some sleep for now."

"Can I go to my...our room; if I promise to get some rest?" Max asked in a pleading tone.

Looking to Logan and back to Max her grandmother said, "Logan, you'll have to play nurse again; not doctor. Is that going to be a problem for you? When are you leaving?"

Logan blushed at the mention-playing doctor. He said in all confidence, "Sure. I'll be here until you tell me to go or until Max kicks me out. Whichever comes first. I need to go to the market a little bit later and get some food for Max...and me. If that's aright with you two?"

With a satisfied smile the doctor said, "You just let me know when you need to go, okay? Logan, would you carry Max then?"

"I don't need him to carry me." Max said flustered.

"If you get tired or anything you let Logan carry you the rest of the way, deal?" She said with a knowing tone. Max knew she had to agree or she wouldn't get out of the hospital. So she did.

Max looked at Logan who was grinning from ear to ear. "Geez, you two aren't ganging up on me now; are you?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

The doctor and Logan looked at each other then back to Max and said in unison, "No."

Smiling her grandmother said, "You kids get out of here, but be careful, Max".

Logan was by Max's side just in case she needed his help getting on to her feet. Swaying back and forth Max held out her hand to Logan to steady herself. Logan grabbed Max's waist and help steady her. Holding Max steady, they both headed towards their room and Max laid down. Logan sat by her side and asked if she wanted to eat. She really didn't want anything to eat, so she laid there and fell asleep. All this time Logan was wondering how to get word to the bank without Max's knowledge for right now. However, at this particular moment, he had to take care of Max.

He silently went and lay beside her and fell asleep himself. After a few hours, Max woke up stretched and yawned, looked the sleeping Logan beside her, and gently shook him. After Logan woke up, he also stretched and yawned. After a few minutes, they both got up. Logan came around to Max's side helping her to stand up she said worriedly, "Wonder why this is hitting me so hard? My other seizures haven't been that bad except for when I had that implant in my head."

"I don't know, Angel. Sit here on the couch and I'll go see if the cafeteria is open. I'll bring you some food." Logan left the room, while Max weakly sat on the sofa. Her thoughts about what had happened were going through her mind. She decided the doctor knew best. Logan's cell phone rang about that time, and she answered it. A male's voice saying, "Is Logan there?"

"Uh, no. May I take a message? He shouldn't be gone too long. May I inquire to who this is?"

"This is Bill Loewenstern."

"Okay. I'll have him call you."

Max sat there, contemplating who this man was. 'What is Logan doing now?' As Logan entered the room, he could see Max's eyes. He didn't know what to make of her expression on her face. Closing the door, he went and put the tray of food on the table. He quickly went besides her helping her to the table they sat down together. After eating, Logan asked her if she wanted to take a shower.

"Sure. I'm kinda dirty, at least I feel like it. Logan helped her to her room so that she could take a shower. Jondy was in the room when they entered. She sat up straighter looking at Max. Wondering what was wrong with her sister.

"Max, are you alright?" Jondy asked worriedly.

"Why does everybody asked me that?" Asked Max irritatingly.

"Because we care sis." Jondy exclaimed.

"Well, it's getting old." Max said annoyingly. As Max got in the shower, she said, "I think I can take a shower by myself, Logan. He lowered his eyes slowly, not wanting to see her beautiful body. He sat there, while she took a shower. Jondy was in the other room, walking back and forth waiting for Max to finish. She was concerned about her baby sister. She hadn't seen her, so weak, except after the fight.

Max had finished her shower then wrapped in a towel and went back into the room followed by Logan. Jondy said, "Are you going to be up for company, a little bit later? You know, OC, your mother, and grandmother are going to be here. We have so much to do."

"Yeah, sure. When OC comes call the lab and let them know. Y'all come to the conference room. That will be my room for now, okay?" Max with the help of her sister put on clean clothes. Max suddenly remembered the call and told Logan about Mr. Lowenstein's call. Logan eyebrows arched at that news. He avoided Max's look.

"Jondy, after I get Max settled would you mind, watching or rather helping her for a few hours, because I need to go to the market?"

"Sure. I'll be there in little bit."

"Thanks, Jondy. Max, I promise I won't be long, okay?"

As Logan helped Max to her new room, which was their love nest. After Max was comfortable, Logan kissed her and left with his computer in hand. He didn't know why Loewenstern had called him. Deciding to call him as Logan reached his car. "Bill, this is Logan Cale. What did you want?"

Loewenstern said", I got some more faxes in and thought you might want them. What time can you be here?"

"I don't know. Around 2:30 or there about." Logan had other things on his mind like the apartment complex. He had briefly seen it going out the gate. He hung up after their brief conversation. As he drove towards the market got what he needed and headed to the attorney's, visiting with, and getting the documents he headed to the house to get the spices needed to prepare the food for them.

While Logan was doing his thing all the women came to Max's and started planning the event. Max's mother had gotten some new magazine with all kinds of wedding dress and stuff like that. Max flipped through it and came to a particular gown. A Goddess design dress. Ivory white with pearl strains underneath the bodice and strains of pearls for straps. She showed everyone the gown. "I would love to have this kind of dress. I wonder how much it is. Probably out of my range or anybody else's." Max sighed at that thought. "What are we looking at this stuff? We can't afford any of this."

OC looked at Max with a smile, "Boo, it's a dream list. What your perfect wedding and dress would dream of being. Well, I can do something for you. I can do your nails and fix your hair. In that gown, I'll put your hair in long Barrel Curls emphasizing your face and long hair. All the women agreed.

"Who will perform the wedding?" Her mother asked.

Max suddenly grinned, "I know a priest. I'll call tomorrow or snick out and go see him. If the doctor okay's it, I mean."

"We'll see. Don't go without checking with me first," Dr. Verizon said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Max sounded flustered then.

The women looked at the magazine and talked for hours, to Max's surprise. When Logan came in looking around. Then everybody left one by one saying their hellos and good byes.

Logan said smiling" Boy, I sure know how to clear out a room."

Max laughed at that. She was smiling at Logan, "What did you get to feed me? I'm starving."

"Where's my kiss?" asked Logan. Max walked over, reached up, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

"Nice". He said in a cloud from Max's kiss. "I'm going to prepare it now. Be less than 30 minutes. With that kind of encouragement, maybe less." He said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. They ate and Max rested in Logan's cuddly arms. Then as the night drew to close, they went to bed. Logan wanted so much to make love to her it hurt, but he knew she needed to build up her strength. So they lay cuddled in each other's arms and slept.

After a few more days Max was strong enough so Logan left kissing and hugging her. Back at the house he had so much to do. First of all, he inquired about the apartment complex with a realtor and then what had happened to Cale Industries investments that the government took after the hover drone incident. With that under his belt he went to Realtors, an agent took Logan to the site, and they talked some time. Logan worked his charm on the lady agent and got what he wanted to buy the complex for.

After a few days his bank called, they told him there was a large sum of money in his account. That's all he needed to hear. He quickly sought out Max at TC, took her back to her room now, and announced, "Max, I've been waiting to make sure".

"What Logan." Max was wide-eyed saw the wide grin on his face.

"To make a long story short I got enough money to buy that wedding gown and a wedding that you would be proud of."

"Do what? You're going to have to explain further what you mean by that", asking Max in amazement.

"Later, sweetheart. I love you, Angel. Get your group together. You have a wedding to setup." Logan said grinning; he kissed his bride to be. He was out the door before Max realized he was done kissing her.

So amazed by what just happened that Max stood for quite awhile not being able to move. Jondy came bursting in and said, "Who lit a fire up Logan's butt. He was in and out so fast that know one had a chance to say hi or bye to him."

Max was stuttering so badly that Jondy took her to the sofa and calmed her down. Max wide eyed said, "Get everybody together here; we've got a wedding to get ready for". Jondy went and collected the people there and called OC while Max sat there still in shock.

Finally, regaining her speech and composure as the women except OC came in. Jondy informed Max that OC would be here in a little bit that she had an errand to run, but she would be here as soon as possible. "Well, I don't know how to begin." Max said in confusion still. "Logan just came and told me that I could have the wedding and gown I wanted to have and then he left." There was several questions thrown at her and she just shrugged. "You know as much as I do." They all talked and then Max got out the magazine that had the picture of the gown, she long for.

Meanwhile, Logan was heading to the bank. 'I should have done this first instead of announcing to Max to get the wedding plans started, dummy!' He was chewing himself for jumping the gun. He walked into the bank, up to the window and the teller who he was and showed his ID. The teller looked up the account number and with wide eyes, she didn't say the amount, but she wrote for privacy purposes. She definitely didn't want anyone to know the amount. Logan said to her, "Are you sure this is right?" She nodded her head up and down. There was a sudden grin and he whispered, "Four hundred thousand dollars!" He then turned; his mind was reeling, then turned back around and asked for a cashier's check made out to the realtor for  
$70,000.

He happily took the check and went to the realtor's to buy the apartment complex. When he had varies keys to the complex he went and looked at every apartment for his own and hoped that Max would like it. Utilities and everything was turned on by the time he figured out which one he wanted to live in. The building had been vacant for just a few years, so renovation and clean up did not take long. With money again he was able to get it done quickly. He wasn't so fragrant with his money this time. He spent the days going back and forth from TC, the house, and the apartment. He had finally chosen the top floor as usual. Thinking that Max could see Terminal City from the top floor clearly. In his mind, this was their home once they were married. Convincing Max of that was a different story.

The middle of March, March 15th to be exact, the date was set for the wedding. With all the preparations going full blast, that wasn't a long time. On the other hand Logan could hardly wait till Max was his wife. He didn't want to lose her to someone more her equal. He knew he was thinking screwy, but he couldn't help it. OC was in this apartment set up with Logan. They had both, plus some other humans brought Max's things from OC and her apartment. Logan also brought things from his own crashed apartment and the house to set up house keeping. His first job was to modernize the kitchen similar to the old apartment, but more modern. Because he was the cook for his bride. He enjoyed cooking but especially for Max.

In the mean time, Max had visited and spoke with Father Destry. He said he would perform the wedding as a favor to Max. Max had saved his life from Ben. The wedding would take place in Terminal City. Max wasn't sure whether to have the ceremony in the church or under the gazebo. She and Logan had finally decided to have the wedding in the church and the reception by the gazebo with the refreshments and wedding cake in the gazebo, if it didn't rain that day. The weather was so unpredictable at this time of year.

When the day before finally came both were very nervous. Logan had been having Bennett and Bitsy come to Terminal City and get familiar to the different transgenics so that they would be comfortable with them around. He wanted part of his family at least come to the wedding. Father Destry was also becoming familiar with them and also had preformed mass for those who wanted to learn about God and Jesus Christ.

Two days before the wedding Logan not knowingly had a bachelor party sprung on him, likewise, Max had a bridal shower. Max had been desperately going to her room, but was always averted by something or someone till the time it had started. Max's brothers, Matt Sung and Clemente had kept Logan away from TC in order to spring the party on him. Matt and Clemente had him going on wild goose chases until the time of his party. Unknown to anybody beside the apartment he had also got them a gift.

He had purchased the yacht that Cale Industries had and being seized by the government he had gotten it for a steal. Knowing the yacht was in good shape and also hired the original crew back to surprise Max with a honeymoon far away from Seattle and Terminal City. At least that was his plan for his and Max's honeymoon.

With all of Max's brothers, Krit, Zane, Zack, and the two cops had planned a wild party for Logan. To Logan's surprise and embracement they had gotten a stripper or two. Logan quietly slipped to his room before the girls did their thing. All he wanted was to see Max in all of her beauty stripping for him. This gave him a cheeky grin to say the least.

He went to sleep dreaming of Max as he normally did; but this dream was different. He dreamed of an adventure that included all of Max's brothers and sisters plus OC. He woke to that and shook his head trying to get that dream out of his head. He wanted to see Max the next day, but the women wouldn't allow it, saying it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. He tried everything but nothing he did or say would convince them to let him be with her.

On the morning before the wedding was suppose to be held two people had called Logan. The first one that called was the attorney. He wanted to get Logan to his home desperately before his honeymoon. So he finally convinced Logan to come. Enter his make shift office at his home he told him about his mother's will, and apologized to Logan about forgetting about that. He had done some checking on the will, it was valid, and Logan was once again a wealthy man. He had also inherited several million dollars, some investments, and several rentals in different states. Logan was so surprised at that he didn't know what to say for a long time. Everything was going threw his mind. Logan finally said, "Can you get everything set up for me?"

The attorney proudly said, "I already took the liberty of doing just that. All you need is to sign these documents, you'll be the owner of the rentals, the investment, and the money will be in your account or a separate account today.

Logan being a cautious man after that fiasco decided to have a separate account set up for business purposes. And that after the wedding tell Max what had transpired.

The next person to call him was Lydecker. He had informed him of the Reds would be planning a raid on Terminal City for Max, her sisters and all the women that were the

X-series. He had been told this by an informant at the Red encampment in Africa.

This upset Logan a lot. He spoke angrily at Lydecker saying, "Do you know when this is supposed to occur?"

"By my informant it is suppose to happen within two weeks or so."

"Or so. What is that suppose to mean?" Logan was trying to get the exact information to see if he should get Max and the women out of TC before then.

"It means that I'm not for sure of when the raid is going to happen. At least three weeks to a month is the best I can find out." Lydecker said being ashamed that he couldn't be more exact. "I don't know who all there but you need to get Max and all of them out of there. Logan, I don't want them to get their hands of any X-series if possible, because if they succeed in breeding the kind of soldier they want they will be far greater a risk that we ever imagined."

'Oh shit. I can't let them get Max for sure. I'm going to have to tell them and everybody before we go on our honeymoon.' Logan was thinking. 'This is bad timing.' Logan said, "Well, thank you for the heads up. We do appreciate it, Lydecker. Is there anything you can do?"

"No. Not without exposing myself and my informant. I can furnish TC with firearms though. The latest things in weaponry and surveillance equipment though."

"Thank I'll ask Max, but I don't know. She still doesn't trust you, Lydecker. But I will ask. Is there some way I can reach you?" For once Lydecker gave the correct contact number to reach him, because after they hung up Logan called him back to be sure.

Logan put everything in the back of his mind when he saw his breathless bride. An arousal came instantly looking at his bride to be. The days, weeks that they had hardly saw each other much less made love was building up inside both of them. They had only made love a couple of times since Max had had her seizure. This was great on his mind.

During the ceremony there was Joshua as Logan's best man. Followed by OC, as the maid of honor and Max's sisters were her bride maids, Syl, Tinga, and Jondy. Coupled with Alec with Syl with Krit, Tina with Charlie, and Jondy with Alec. Finally the bride, Max. She had her gown that she had wanted for this special occasion.

She walked down the aisle with Zack to give her away. Logan gasped at the site of Max in her goddess design gown the matching earring of pearls and Logan's mother's locket. Logan thought as well as every one there that Max looked like a queen.

The wedding was performed along with the reception, which Sketchy made an ass of himself that was usual for him. Following the reception Logan carried her across to her room.

"I've got a surprise for you that I think you will like." Logan looked at Max with love in his eyes.

Max kissed him with passion and said, "Can't be better than this day. I love you."

Logan began to give sweet kisses down her neck and manage to pull himself away from going further. Because Max laid there like a lady in leisure with her eyes like a cat looking to devour Logan. Her purring was intensifying by the minute. Her longing for him was one thing, but Max was in heat. '_Lucky me! You have a man the can satisfy you in the worst way. He can hold his own_. _Meow!'_ "Logan, I have something to tell you before we ... have our honeymoon."

Logan was kissing her robustly. Panting he said, "What my love, my wife? After all this time you can tell me anything." He couldn't control himself by this time. 'The apartment can wait. I want my wife now.'

Max with all her power gently pushed Logan off of her, not wanting to though. He had to know what he was getting into. "Logan, I'm ... I'm in heat. I didn't know until this morning. Are you mad? Since we've ... been making... love, it's more intense." Max sighed. But we have to have protection unless we want a family right away. This is the time I can get pregnant, I'm sorry."

Logan had his mind on the first part of her talk. 'In heat. That's fantastic. I can get all my pent up frustrations this weekend all at once. There is no holding back, great.' "That's okay Max; I will try and satisfy you as much as possible." With eyes sparklingly brilliantly and a grin from ear to ear.

"What about protection, Logan?" Max asked concerned.

Biting Max gently, nibbling the top of her breast he said, "I have some condoms in our apartment. We'll be fine." Not thinking Logan looked up at Max with another grin.

"What?" Max barely caught that between panting and craving for her man.

Out of breath Logan said, "I...I bought us ... a place to live, Angel.

Logan, when ...argh...did you ... oh man you taste good...by a place ... um ...where?" She couldn't keep her mind on the conversation. She was consumed by his kissing, biting, nibbling, and rough tongue around her taught nipples.

He said looking at her heaving breast, "I want you, Max. Oh, God I want you so much!" He couldn't stand it. "Max, come with me? I want to take you in our home and make passionate love to you." He didn't want to, but helped her get together where he had unclothed her. Aching with pain he took her hand and practically ran, but everybody was watching the couple and they also had grins.

"Good luck, Logan. You'll need it." Zack yelled as they were heading out the doors.

"Thanks." He yelled still grinning. He knew what Zack was trying to tell him. Warning him of the upcoming event he would finally be involved in, all the way in satisfying his Angel. The talk of Max in heat by OC lit his body putting it on fire just as if they hadn't experience love making before... the cabin. He drove as fast as he dared. He could barely contain himself with Max crawling all over him. She was nibbling his ear and breathing down his neck sending shivers up and down his spine. His eyes went to Max briefly and she kissed him with all her might. He growled at this.

They went up to their apartment with Logan trying to strip Max of all her clothing. Max had hardly contained herself at the roughness Logan tried without success in stripping her entirely. Stepping to the door he fumbled the keys. He was so anxious to attack his angel the way they both wanted.

Getting the door opened Logan picked Max up kissing her feverously quickly went to the nearest surface he could find. They both could not contain themselves the blaze was out of control. Trying not to rip her gown off of her Logan impatiently took it off of her. Max had stripped everything off of him except his socks and shoes. Logan quickly stripped Max down including her small bikini panties.

She was ready for him. He tried to take his time slowly plunging his shaft into her warm and slick womanhood. He did that only a couple times then he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He plunged so hard into her she screamed his name. "Oh God, Logan. I love you." She responded to him with thrust up as hard as she could. They met each other with a mind blowing, earth shattering climax just after a few thrusts especially when Logan could no longer hold himself and they went together. They both regained their sanity briefly so that Logan could carry Max to their bedroom. Max started again with him and this time Logan remembered the condoms. In his craziness for Max, he had forgotten the condoms the first time. He was crazy with desire. Breathlessly his nimble fingers put one on with Max biting his chest. He couldn't stand it any longer and they were at it again this time Max was on top thrusting herself on his shaft penetrating him deep within her as hard as she could. She shook with pleasure at the sensation he was producing for her. Logan reciprocated with her action keeping up the rhythm that she had so forcefully did. And again and again with shattering climaxes for both of them.

After several hours of sex, Logan looked at Max with a wide grin and said, "That was wonderful! We need to eat something before I get lost in you again." Max had been thinking the same thing, but she was hoping for more passionate lovemaking. But she conceded. Her tummy growled loudly and both of them laughed. "I love this, your heat cycle. Will you be as aggressive as you have been so far when your heat cycle is over? I hope so!" Logan asked with enthusiasm.

With a flushed face and sultry eyes she said simply, "Yes".

He kissed and wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you so very much, Angel." He lovingly pulled Max up and hand in hand went to their new kitchen. Max was mesmerized by the beauty of that one room. She wandered around the apartment first visiting the bathroom where she cleaned up after their lovemaking. She went to every room in the apartment curious as a cat. Purring to herself at the wonderful way that Logan had made it so cozy. She found all of her stuff including her baby nestled in its room.

She came back to the kitchen and said, "I love it, Logan. How did you manage it?"

Logan had just finished making sandwiches for both of them, set the plates on the table, and said, "With all we had to get done I forgot to tell you. I first inherited $400,000 a few weeks ago. When I told you to get the gown and plan our wedding?" He said shamelessly. And this morning Bill Loewenstern called me saying he forgot to tell me about my mother's will." Max patiently listened to Logan explaining his inheritance. "Were well off, Angel. Now you and I can do the things we want to do for Terminal City and everything."

Max hugged Logan and smiled. "That's great, hubby!" Max said excitedly. After Logan and Max finished their sandwiches she said seductively, "Shall we venture to the big round tub that has a whirl pool in it." She gently put her arms around him scratching his chest and moving him along to the bathroom while purring with delight..

He said with arousing voice, "Anytime my love. Anytime." He turned around lifting Max, which she was loudly purring with that sudden aggressiveness on Logan's part. They made mad, hard, passionate love in every room and three or four times in the whirlpool while barely getting enough food to satisfy their hunger over the next two days.

With aching muscles he sat up with a satisfying grin and said, "I love this honeymoon. Max are you disappointed?"

"NO! You crazy? This is how I've always wanted it, but everyone that I was in heat with couldn't keep up with much less satisfy me like you have. It will be great not having to hold myself back." Max said with a wide grin of satisfaction.

Logan proud of himself and more than satisfied for the time being puffed out his chest with pride said, "Good. I can completely agree with you." He grabbed her and held her while planting kisses along her breast. Each one tenderly as the first and proceeded on a downward slope, finally reaching her clit. He applied kisses in her hair and venture on around and finally into the part that sent her whirling with enthusiasm. The last of Max heat was more loving and slow as they both circum to each other's pleasure and climaxing with the same force as all the other times.

Laying in their bed Logan had a satisfying smile for all the weeks locked up frustration was finally gone over one weekend. He was recalling from the moment Father Destry said, "I pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride". Then from there spun out their passion had escalated from there. First, of finding out that Max was in heat lit a fires that could not be put out to just now. He felt muscle that he didn't know he had or either had not used since high school. Even though every muscle ached he was still completely satisfied and just hoped that Max was too. He had scratches marks on bite marks on some areas he didn't know she had been there. He did his fair share of that too. They both came to their animalistic urges to brand each other as theirs no body else's. 'In my widest dream I never knew sex could be exhilarating and fantastic. I love this woman. And I plan on protecting her with my dying breath.'

At that thought he remembered the conversation he had with Lydecker. "Angel. Angel, we have something to talk about." He said as calmly as possible. His muscles became tight even though they were sore as hell he couldn't control his instants to protect Max from harm.

Max came out of the bathroom freshly washed in her naked form. Swaying like she does, she approached her man seductively, "Yes, Logan?"

His mind went blank looking over her form and the hours, days he had held and did oh so many things with that scrumptious form. He growled under his panting. He couldn't beleive he wanted her again. He wouldn't ever get enough of her, which was in his mind. "Come here you little devil." He said with a smirky grin.

Max sent a signal that meant only one thing. She walked swaying her hips like a cat towards the chair that had his tee shirt on it. She bent over and Logan's eyes widen as he looked at her curvy little butt, legs long and slender. His thoughts went automatically to her wrapping her beautiful legs around him and he was caressing her butt as he sheaved his shaft into her fast and hard. He let out a slow moan at that picture.

"What were you saying?" She said slowly. She knew she had set him on fire again wanting her. He grabbed her planting kisses on her lips, ears, and all down her neck fully with the intent of fulfilling his need of her at that moment.

Through shear will power she pulled away from him asking, "What were you going to say?"

Groaning with frustration he said, "Shit, you make me loose my train of thought seeing you naked in all of your beauty, Max." He said slowly resuming his sanity. "Lydecker call the other morning."

"What? What did he want or say, Logan?" Max said with a surprise look on her face.

He said worriedly, "Max, he was warning me and you that the Reds are coming. They want you, your sisters, and any X- series women they can get their hands on. Lydecker said in three weeks to a month is the best he can pinpoint it happening."

Her mind started absorbing the information and what to do. She asked, "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Logan looked shocked at the question. "Duh, I was ... we were kind of busy if you recall. You made me crazy with desire for you, which made my mind, go south for the winter." He chuckled at that thought. He suddenly became serious. "I have a warehouse now, that I can transport all the women to there where they will be safe out of state, I think. I will have to drive there to look at it though first. Probable with some remodeling it should be livable for a while until the Reds pose no further danger to them."

Max looked at him with shock. "You do that for me and my kind? Oh, I love you so much, Logan." She right quick hugged him and kissed him for doing such a thing as that. Her people and family were safe from harm as long as she had her man. A sudden wave of comfort came over her being in his arms. "We have to get going then." Suddenly she was blurring all over the room getting dressed and setting the wheels in motion. Logan just sat in a daze with all the whirling around him. He didn't think she could move so fast and it just stunned him. A great big grin formed on his face at the thought he was having.

"What? Why are you just sitting there like a bump on a log? Get a move on." She suddenly stopped and glared at Logan. Then she smiled, "Sorry, we don't have time for anymore fun until after... after this is taken care of". She was wiggling her eyebrows at that thought.

"You're just going to leave me here ... with a problem that only you can solve." He said grinning and motion in the direction of his problem. "You started it the minute you came out of the bathroom, you know." Trying to shame Max into submission for his problem.

"Well, um ... I guess, I'll help with your problem this once. Don't let it happen again," she said trying to sound miffed, but was smiling hungrily at him. She quickly came over and took care of her man's problem.

After what seemed hours Logan finally got dress as Max did again. They both ate and hand in hand went to his car. As they entered the gates of Terminal City, all the guards started smirking to each other and smiling to Logan as if to say, I know what you've been doing. They all wave as the newlyweds slowly went through the gates. Parked and went inside again holding hands proceeded to the command center. Joshua, Zack, and Dix turned around as they approached. Zack said, "Back so soon? I thought you two was on your honeymoon," With a smirk on his face.

Logan said, "No. That will come next week." He looked at his Max smiling.

"What. What have you got up your sleeve now, Logan?" Max was saying with a glare in her eyes.

"It's another present I got for us, love. Our official honeymoon will start on our yacht all the way to Paris." Logan was smiling with that news.

"Say what?" Max was mad at what Logan had just said, "Why didn't you mention this before? What else have you not told me and how did you get a boat? She quickly was coming unglued then said quieter, "Never mind; that's a dumb question."

Smirking Logan said, "I've told you everything so far, except the honeymoon. That was suppose to be a surprise for you, love. Before I knew ... before I got a call from Lydecker."

At the name, 'Lydecker' Zack suddenly spun around to face Logan along with Joshua and several others. Zack had a mad expression on his face, "Lydecker?"

Joshua asked in confusion, "Little fella, what's going down now?"

"Big fella and Zack, Lydecker called to warn us that the Reds are coming back." Max told them quickly to keep from having Zack's wrath unleashed on her. Logan took over explaining everything Lydecker told him and his wiliness to supply guns and surveillance equipment to them.

"Why is Lydecker being soo generous all of a sudden?" Zack asked nervously and very curiously.

"Lydecker told me it would be bad if they a got a hold of one of them to breed and produce of perfect soldier better than ya'll." Logan exclaimed plainly enough.

That said Zack whirled around and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's get on the road to this warehouse of yours."

"No, Zack. You and Joshua need to stay here and man the post. Just in case Lydecker double crosses us or the Reds decide to come earlier than when Lydecker said.

"Why you? What is so special about you? I've done this before, several times; trying to see that my brothers and sisters are safe for years." Zack said furiously.

Zack, I need you to do this... for me ... for the other women. For Jenny's sake, please? We need to find a place some where around here that they can go temporarily until we can get the warehouse and ship them there. It will only be temporary if we come under attack, okay Zack? It has to be a place that doesn't look lived in or not cleaned up." Max was smiling to Joshua this time.

Zack shook his head approving at what Max said. Suddenly Joshua spoke. "Joshua know a place. Come. Come, and see." Everyone followed the big canine to a rather large area away from everything. It was an abandon hanger deck back before the pulse. A few single engine planes was still there, but giving the given it was big enough for the women and babies to hide just in case.

Max grinned satisfied at Joshua and said, "Way to go, Big fella. You found the perfect place."

Joshua quickly motioned for several people to begin clearing up inside the building for escape and evade procedures. He started yelling orders with pride in himself. For Max was proud of him he stuck out his chest with pride.

As they, Zack, Max, and Logan were walking back to the doors suddenly Max's grandmother came out saying, "When did you two get here? I was coming to tell Zack the good news."

Zack looked surprised and asked, "What about?"

The doctor smiling said, "You're going to be a father, Zack?"

"Do what? How? When? And whom?" Zack could not believe it. Max and Logan just stood motionless at that announcement. Zack stood like a statue shaking his head then a big grin suddenly came all over his face. "Jenny! Where is she?" He suddenly asked Dr. Verizon smiling so big.

"In the lab, my boy." The doctor said gleefully. Zack could not help himself but started to run through the doors yelping for joy.

Max looked with a shock at Logan and back to her grandmother shaking her head and smiling. She had not seen this expression on her big brother before. Max had to say, "Doc, you lit a fire under his butt for sure. I've never seen him like this." She was then smiling. She was going to be an aunt again.

It was quite awhile before Zack found Logan in Max's room planning their trip. He, still with eyes shining, said, "I'm sorry. What have you decided? When are you going?"

Logan spoke up first. "Don't be sorry. Zack, congratulations." Shook his hand and said, "Tomorrow morning we head out to Texas ... Amarillo, Texas to be exact. I don't think anyone would think to look there."

All Max's sisters and brothers had gone back to their homes and jobs. Only one stayed behind, which at this moment she had gone off on a field trip looking for fresh prey so to speak. Jondy was so adventurous for her own good.

Having been through parts of Texas, Zack informed Max and Logan what lay in store for them. The following morning packed and ready they set out for the wild and wooly Texas' panhandle. They traveled switching drivers every time they got gas or eats. Sleeping when each other was tired of driving they slept while the other drove. Then finally through several states they came to the Texas border slept at a near motel with Logan's money now they could afford a luxurious suite to rest their weary bodies. After good food, a scrumptious bath filled with bubbles they lay fast asleep in their king size bed. Happy to have each other in their arms. Max about six hours later was full of energy, started stirring up Logan with mind-blowing things done to his body. He sleepily looked up at his she-cat and grinned. "Are you hinting around for something, Angel?"

"Who me?" she asked innocently. "I ...I don't know what you're insinuating." she said with pouty lips softly grinning and purring looking like an innocent cat that got caught licking the bowl of cream on the counter. She was flittering her eyelashes at her man.

"Oh no you don't little lady! You don't look at me like that." He was suddenly under her spell. "Max. Angel, oh God." Was all he could get out. He was submerged in her way of sweet torture. She laid him down and started sucking his fingers one by one tonguing his arms with sensual curves all along his strong muscles. Getting to the base of his neck she sweetly nibbled while at the same time brought her fingernails to his abdomen gently scratching to his bellybutton.

He groaned with madness for his wife. 'I can't believe she's doing this to me. I have never in all of my relationships felt this sensation in my life. Oh, and she's just half way down. My God.' Shock waves went through him like fireworks on the fourth of July. Every nerve in his body was on fire.

She slowly encased his shaft with her pouty lips slowly drawing it into her mouth. Sucking softly at first, then up and down with a forced sending Logan into space. "Max, Oh God, come here." She quit, but slowly licking her way up his body. He was in pain and agony for her. "What are you doing to me?" He asked gasping for air.

"I'm trying to please you. Why, why don't you like it?" Max asked so softly.

"Yes! Yes, where did you learn to do ... gasping ... all that. My God, even I've never in my life experience pure sensations like that." Logan's mind was blown away at this point.

She quickly and silently slid herself up beside his ear and gently nibbled it and suddenly without mercy began softly sticking her tongue in and out expertly and Logan groan again with that evasion of his senses.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He whipped her over, kissed her hard, and felt the dampness around her and he plunged his shaft inside with as much thrust as possible. Driving emotions sent him swirling out of control. He plunged deeper and harder than he had ever before done to any female in his life.

She could only hold on to the rocket that she had lit. Climbing higher and higher she rode with him to the stars of ecstasy then when the stars had been reached, they both exploded into a million shooting stars of their union. One by one the clusters of shooting star plumaged towards earth, leaving nothing but satisfaction and pure exhaustion on their faces.

Gasping Logan tried to say, "I. Max. Angel. I'm sorry. I... didn't mean ... you drove me crazy. I was so rough with you." Finally, he in one breath said, "I have never acted like that before in my life."

She said exhaustedly, "Good. I have never has so much friction in my life. It was glorious to say the least. I love, Logan." That all she could say before falling to sleep in pure ecstasy.

'Wow! That was amazing. I have never in all my wildest dreams ever thought it would be as mind blowing as that; wow.' Is all he could say to himself. He laid with Max utterly exhausted and please with himself. He finally done what no person had ever done, sent Max to the stars. He could hear Max purring in her sleep, which made him fall asleep just as quick. They both lay in heavenly bliss.

The next day they slowly rose from the night's rocket ride to the stars and they both smiled at each other kissing, hugging one another.

After a mouth-watering breakfast they headed to Amarillo to get in touch with the ranch hand in charge of the acreage of land that Logan now owned. They spoke with the foreman and drove out to the area where he was. Plainly there was no warehouse that they could see.

Logan asked, "Where is the warehouse on this property."

Jack the foreman said, "Right over there". Pointing to a hill Logan could not see the doors but Max could with her enhanced vision. Max moved to Logan side and whispered, "There's one in the mountain."

"Oh." Thinking quickly he asked Jack, "Can you show it to us?"

"Yep. Yes sir." Jack quickly changed his tune seeing that this was the new owner. "Where might ya'll come from?" He said in Texas form.

"Seattle." Logan said curtly. Max, Logan, and Jack spent a pleasant visit going to the warehouse several times and the old house closer to the roadside. Making up his mind, Logan commenced to issuing orders to the house and warehouse that once stored food supplies and other necessities for hard time's years ago. The renovations and remodeling commenced immediately. Seeing that done and almost completed by the time Max and Logan left Amarillo they had been there a week.

Going home they had a satisfaction on their faces. Logan had accomplished what he wanted done to the warehouse and also completely satisfied himself and Max in the bed. He grin grew wider at that thought.

Next week would have been their honeymoon, but as usual things seem to change with Max in his life, both of their lives. But only time will tell what will happen around the corner.


	10. Chapter 9

South African Safari

Chapter 8: Voyage Ahoy!

Part 1

It was early that morning when Logan and Max drove up to their apartment exhausted from the long dry drive. They had done the same thing as they had done when going to Texas, driving nonstop. Max had planned to call TC when she got up to their apartment.

When she dialed the number Joshua answered the phone. "Yeah." Joshua said with a booming voice, which woke Max up.

Chuckling Max said, Hey, Big Fella. What you doing working this hour of the morning?"

"Little Fella. Where are you?" He sounded excited to hear her voice.

"Here at Log... our apartment. In Seattle." Max said hesitantly.

"You no live in Terminal City, Little Fella?"

"No. Yes. I don't know, Big Fella. I'll talk to you tomorrow bout it, K? I'm really tired; we've been up for so many days. Can I sleep on it?" Max could not give a straight answer; she didn't know herself yet.

"Okay, Little Fella. Night." The big guy was happy Max was home, but which home she was returning to, he wondered.

"K, good night, Big Fella." Max was almost asleep before she put the receiver down. Headed to bed they didn't even wash before they hit the bed. Logan in his sleep reached over and tugged Max over toward him wrapping his arms around his wife as if protecting her. She pushed and edged to his form and they both went sound asleep.

That evening they both woke with a start when the phone started ringing off the wall. Max put her pillow over her ears and groaned. Logan groaned also, but got up and drunkenly walked to the phone. With an irritated voice said, "This better be damn important waking me up in the middle of the night".

"Good afternoon to you too." Asha said with a start from Logan's attitude.

"What do you want Asha?" Still annoyed with her waking them up.

"Oh, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Asha tried to lighten his mood.

Max upon hearing that name looked furious at the phone and held her gaze on Logan. He could feel the heat generating on his back from Max. 'Shit. I'm not awake enough to be in the middle of two females, excuse me, one female, and one wild cat; that's my wife. Shit. Shit.' He looked around saying, "Sorry", under his breath to his Angel.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Asha hearing the soft word spoken by Logan.

"What? I was speaking to my wife, Asha." He said angrily to her.

Logan head was beginning to hurt waking up so abruptly. Max quickly came over when she saw him rubbing his temples. She said softly in his ear. "Let me do that."

Asha's shrieked voice came through the phone like a razor cutting his skin. "What! Who in the hell is that?"

Logan was fit to be tied at that shrieking voice and question. "Listen Asha, it's none of your business; but that was my wife, Max."

"Max? And when did you marry that thing?" Asha asked madly.

"About two weeks ago." He stuck up two fingers to Max. Max agreed. "What do you mean, 'Thing', Asha?

"I, I didn't mean anything by it, Logan," Sounding sweetly now that he could hear her tone over the phone.

"I don't believe that not for one damn minute." Max was now massaging both his temples and listening at the same time. "Asha, I been putting up with you for S1W and your brother's sake and that's coming to a halt. I appreciate all you've done for Eyes Only, but right now he's not doing anything. So don't call me, if and when I need anything I'll call you." He said in a frustrated and violent tone of voice. Then he slammed the reciever down.

"You okay?" Max asked sweetly returning to the bed.

Asha hung up the phone and started pouting for loosing him over that 'thing.' She thought again. 'I'll get him back. But where is he living?' That was the ten million dollar question. She had been trying to find him for months since the pictures were broad casted over the waves of his apartment being destroyed from vandals.

She got up in a huff and slammed the door to her apartment, went straight to the cop shop, approached Matt Sung and Clemente. Asking, "Can one of you guys help me? I'm trying to find my boyfriend, Logan Cale." She said with her sexiest voice.

Both Sung and Clemente turned from her and snickered. Matt turned facing her and said, "Sorry we can't help you, ma'am."

"Why I seen both you visiting with him. I help him sometimes."

The cops were getting irritated with the blond. Clemente said in no uncertain terms, "I don't know who you're talking about and neither does my detective. Now if you don't leave I'll put you in jail for vagrancy; got it?"

She was mad now. She turned abruptly around and headed out the door stomping all the way out. Matt went to his desk and dialed an old familiar number. "Hello, Logan. How's the honeymoon going?"

"Oh, hi Matt." Logan quietly told Max who it was in a round about way. "Wonderful". He couldn't contain himself with the feelings he had for his Max. "What can I do for you, Matt?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you the heads up on a blond asking questions to Clemente and myself. Oh, she said you were her boyfriend." Sung started laughing at that. Seeing that he watched Logan getting married to Max over a week ago.

Max angrily said, "Why that little bi..." Logan covered her mouth quickly and softly. Trying to calm Max down and talking to Matt was not an easy task to undertake.

"She what? Listen Matt, we've only worked together! How in the hell she got that notion I'll never know." Logan said frustrated from Asha's comment.

"Did I hear Max in the background?" With a chuckle Matt said. "She did say that, Logan. That you two worked together sometimes."

"Yeah, she's pretty upset right now. Asha called just a little while ago." That's all Logan could say trying to control Max and her temper.

"Okay. Well just letting you know and giving you the heads up. Tell Max I said hello for me." Matt hung up the phone chuckling to himself. He knew Logan would be in hot water by tonight with Max.

Logan hung up the phone and went to Max with a piece offering; cake from their wedding. She was fuming at the gills. If she could, the TV in the living room would be busted by now. She was shooting daggers at it. She was mad and it was getting worse by the second.

Logan shouldn't have walked in right then. Max swung a vase toward him with all her might. He quickly averted the flying vase, but the piece of cake went flying out of his hands. He had the weirdest look on his face seeing the cake on the floor.

Max couldn't help from laughing at him. Logan looked from the cake back to Max and said, "You think that's funny do you?"

"Yep. I do. The look on your face when the cake went flying and you trying to catch it." She couldn't control her laughter any more. Bursting out with laughter made her forget about being angry. She laughed so much that Logan began to laugh with her. They reached the bedroom and were dying with sides hurting from all the laughter. They fell on the bed clutching their sides. "Oh, that hurt so much."

"Yeah. I know." Is all Logan could get out with the pain he was having.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they jumped. Stopping their laughter, Logan headed for the door Max following close behind. In attack form she waited to see who was at the door.

"Wow. Chill girl. It's only me, your homegirl." OC was looking at Max with curiosity about why her homegirl was standing in fight mode.

"Cindy. Thank God it's you." Logan said with relief in his voice. Max agreed shaking her head.

"Okay. What's up with you two? Original Cindy has just come over to let you two on the four one one on Blondie girl." Madness came all over Max again.

"What has that bitch done now?" Max asked madder than hell by this time.

"Woe. Woe, Angel. Calm down. Let Cindy talk before you explode, sweetheart, please?" Logan said trying to put the fire out in her eyes. Max tried to simmer down but she was flaming up inside.

Logan calmly asked, What's going on Cindy?"

OC hesitantly said, "Blondie has been asking all over Crash including me where you was. She didn't ask about you, homegirl. Jist about your man here."

Max exploded with those words. "What the hell is that bitch's problem? You told her in no certain terms that you were married. I heard you!" Just then she darted to the door to confront Ms. Asha. Logan and OC knew what Max was about to do. Holding her down with all their strength Logan thank God for the two transfusions. If he wouldn't have gotten it they wouldn't have kept Max from doing the wrong thing.

"Angel. Sweetheart. Max, where do you think you're heading?" Logan asked pleadingly.

Then OC put her plug in, "Woe, boo. Where'd you think you're goin? Like Logan jist asked you." Still fuming Max could see what they were meaning.

She put herself in control. She did not want to go up for murder, which she would gladly do with Asha if she had gotten away from those two.

"Please, Max don't do anything till I find out what's going on, promise?" He asked pleading for Max to understand. Logan did not want his wife in jail especially now with what was going on. "We're going in less than a week for our honeymoon. I don't want to be bailing you out, that would delay it further." Logan tried to put humor in the hot atmosphere around them.

OC took the hint saying, "Where are the two of yous going anyway".

I don't know. He planned this shindig." Max was very frustrated with that being mentioned.

"I'm sorry, Angel. It was suppose to be a surprise for you. I didn't know things like this would come up, honest." Logan looked hurt at this point.

Max seeing the hurt in her husband's face came and put her arms around him saying, "I know, Logan. Your surprise was great, but for right now we'll have to put a hold on it."

Both Logan and OC said at the same time, "Why?"

"Because I ... I just can't." Max swung around sadly walking toward their bedroom. She had tears in her eyes and quietly closed the door. She started crying. She really did want to go on a cruise with Logan to Paris and beyond. But that wasn't possible with the Reds and Lydecker in the wake.

OC sadly said, "Okay, Boo. What's the matter with my homegirl and you? Original Cindy is not leaving till I get the straight of why you two aint goin on your honeymoon."

Logan with a sigh told OC what took place and possible will take place next week or after that. He sadly said.

"Boo, you got to get it together. You are doing everything possible for them women. You need to get my homegirl on the boat before they gets here. What can Original Cindy do?"

Shaking his head sadly he said, I don't know, Cindy. I just don't know. Max will not leave knowing anyone is in danger. Max will be right in the middle of it."

All of sudden Max came running out of the bedroom with tear stain of her beautiful face joyously asking, Logan can we make a slight detour on our way to Paris?"

Smiling OC and Logan jumped up by that sound and gleeful voice. He asked, "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

OC asked also, "Yeah, what's up, boo?"

"Let's go to Terminal City. I've got a plan." She said smiling. "Kill two birds with one stone as they say."

OC asked in confusion, "What? Has my boo gone bonkers?"

Max right quick washed her face and combed her hair waited till her husband came to meet them at the door. OC, Logan, and Max walked out the door, got in the car and headed to Terminal City. Max was smiling all the way. But Logan looked worriedly at his wife as did OC looked at her boo from the backseat.

At Terminal City Max gathered everyone around. Zack standing beside Max as Logan and OC too, told her plan of wiping out the Reds once and for all. "Get all our brothers and sisters together as soon as possible. We want to hit them before they come here." Max said that with assertiveness.

Joshua asked, "Joshua go with Little Fella?"

Max sadly said, "No Big Fella. I need someone here to command the fort. You will be in charge while I'm gone, with Dix and the others helping you out". 'Matt Sung and Clemente helping hopefully.' She said to herself. Walking away from the big man she worried that she didn't hurt her friend.

"Okay, Little Fella. Joshua will be in charge till you come back." He said excitedly.

'Oh man. What have I done? Joshua doesn't know beans about how to take command.' She thought. Walking down the halls Logan and OC beside her stopped when Mole came around the corner. "Hey, Mole."

Grinning cheekily at Logan said, "I thought you two were honeymooning still?"

Logan said knowing it was none of his business, "We will be in a few days".

Max grabbed Logan by the collar and quickly said, "I'm thinking he could come with us as a back-up if someone goes down, K?"

"Max, you've got to be kidding?" Logan asked with an astonishing look on his face. He suddenly turned around heading to his room. Fuming at the notion Mole coming on their honeymoon. 'It was bad enough with all of her brothers and sisters coming along, but Mole, you got to be kidding?' He was so upset he didn't notice the doctor coming into view. Going past her with his mind so consumed he jumped when she touched his sleeve.

"What's got a burr under your saddle, Logan?" She asked with humor knowing that he and Max just came from Texas.

"Nothing." Logan just stuck his hands in his pocket and kept on walking. He suddenly turn around and said, "Talk to your granddaughter". Logan turned back around marched straight to his room without another word.

'Oh, shit. What has Max done now to upset Logan so much?' She quickly stepped up her pace and met Max coming around the corner. "What did you do to Logan? I just met him around the corner and all he said was talk to you. What's going on now, Max?"

"Oh, heaven forbid. I can't deal with his attitude right now." Max said with uncertainty in her voice. "Why me!" She exclaimed. She just held up her hands frustrated. She said not beating around the bush, "Logan can't handle Mole and the others going with us on our honeymoon".

"Do what? Honey, you're not making sense." You absolutely need Mole over there?" The doctor was so confused by this time she just didn't know what to say or ask.

"okay. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Haven't you heard that expression before?" Max raised her eyebrows at her grandmother.

Yes, I have as a matter of fact. What does this have to do with you and Logan?" Asking Max sharply.

"I told you that I plan on wiping out the Reds and all of their equipment with my brothers and sisters, right?" She was trying to be patient with her grandmother. "I just thought about bringing Mole along for back up if any of us goes down, that's all."

"No, you can't do that Max. He'll scare every human on board handling the ship or yacht rather."

Oh, I didn't think of that. Well, I guess we're just going in without back up."

Her grandmother looked worried at that comment. She was eying her determinedly to know what the score was with her and Logan.

"Okay. okay, I'll go talk to my husband and try to settle him down." Max said in exasperation at her grandmother. "You have a mean look, grandma." She said amusingly. Smiling at herself she turned away and dead headed toward Logan's room.

Getting control over herself she gently knocked on his door. "Come in." Logan said frustrated still.

"Are you sure, Logan? That... That I can come in?"

"Yes. You're my wife; of course you can come in." Logan said with a smile on his face.

"Listen. I'm... I'm sorry to upset you so much. I'm not going to take Mole with us. I just... I just wanted enough people to do some good over there, okay? I don't want anyone getting killed, that's all. You especially." At that said Max looked at her husband lovingly. "Do you forgive me?"

Yes, Angel. I was so frustrated when you were going to ask Mole to come along with all your other family; I'm sorry." He said as he held his angel once again.

You do remember my plan don't you, Logan." Max asked him in concern for what she was about to do.

Yes. Angel, I don't like it, but you come back to me, promise here and now?"

Yes, I'll come back, my sweet man. I promise." Max promised with all her heart to the man she loved. She was hugging him so tightly that suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"Max, would you ease up hugging me so tight?" Logan said almost passing out.

"Sorry. I just wanted to confirm to you that I'm coming back."

"Fine. But next time can we kiss or shake on it, please?" They laughingly agreed and they hugged each other.

Logan put his arms around and said, "Let's go home, Angel".

Max started to say stubbornly, "What about ..." She was cut off when Logan kissed her abruptly.

"That's my angel." Smiling Logan could think of nothing better than to make love to his wife. "I asked you to come home; didn't I? Rather than doing strategy plans tonight; I can make it worth your while." He smile was so inviting to Max. She just couldn't wait till they were home.

Heading to the command center they were hugging each other when Max shouted,"We'll see you in the morning." And they left for their home.

Once they were home they ate a bit sending suggestive bites to each other. When the doorbell rang once again. Sighing both of them partially clothed went to the door.

Unbelievably, standing in their doorway was Asha herself. "What do I have to do to make you understand Asha? I! Do! Not! Want! To! Have! Any! Dealing! With! You! Ever! Again! Now do I make myself clear or do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Max was silently laughing behind Logan's back with what he just said.

"Can you excuse us for just a moment, Max?" Asha asked with a smirk.

"Sure". Max said angrily walking away.

"No, Angel." Looking back at Asha, "She's not going anywhere". Logan was hugging Max with love and care saying that to Asha.

"Okay. You asked for it, Max." Asha said in a hateful tone. "I thought we had something, Logan." Her eyes had a wishful look about them. "We spent so much time together."

Logan angrily said, "What are you insinuating, Asha?"

Hurt filled Asha's eyes with Logan's tone of voice. She pitifully said, "But I love you, Logan. That's why I was spending time at your apartment. Taking long hot showers trying to get you to join me. Why I was making excuses to come to your apartment whenever I could. Don't you see we belong together? Not her with you. Then she showed up, again."

Max was astounded by her brashness. Knowing Max as well as he did Logan put his hand over Max's mouth and began to speak. "Asha, have I ever given you one looked in your direction as to my intention toward you? I've always been in love with Max. From the first time I saw her."

"No, but ..." Asha was cut off by Logan.

"Have I ever made a move toward you that was any indication that I wanted you more than a friend or a co-worker?

"No, but..." She was still cut off by him again."

"Then how can you read in to it what I've done to believe I have anything or will have to do with you other than a working relationship?" Logan was mad by this time.

"I uh, I ..." She walked away with all of her dreams down the drain for the man she was infatuated with. Hearing the elevator door close Max hugged and kissed her husband.

They moved to their bedroom kissing each other with all the love they could muster. Max suddenly decided she wanted a bath in their whirlpool. Logan grinned with wiggling eyebrows saying, "You want some company? I'm an excellent back washer." They smiled at one another and proceeded to the bathroom. They went to the whirlpool and a mischievous smile crossed both of their faces. They washed each other from head to toe. Especially taking time around their sensitive areas.. They also massaged other areas. Max was becoming relaxed from his massaging. Relaxed she had started to purr and the longer Logan applied the techniques the louder she purred. Logan was so aroused by the purring he couldn't help it. The purring was loud like an erotic dance that he couldn't contain himself. He had to have her.

Slowly he began sliding his hand down the side of Max's legs gently massaging the outside of her thighs. So curvy and so firm. While Max was so relaxed she was against his nice firm chest content and purring then suddenly she was poked in the lower part of her back. She instantly knew what it was. "Holster your gun partner." She said teasingly thinking of where they had just come from earlier the day before.

"I can't my gun is ready to go off. I'm trying to aim it in the right direction." Logan went along with the show. "Can you turn around?"

Slowly and seductively she turned around like a graceful mermaid showing off her skills. "Oh, man. Everything you do is so graceful even when you're fighting turns me on; do you know that Max. The way you kick send chills through my body. Your smooth lines on your legs spinning around then launching out with a kick and even when you are in fighting stance legs apart and that curve of your hands sends me up the wall. You are far most the sexist woman alive, Max Cale. In everything you do; also I might say when your tuning up your bike the way you stretch over it and squat when you are checking out your tires and muffler. Oh man. You turn me on worse than I've ever in my life. As many women as I been to bed with nothing or no one compares to you, my love."

Logan was at the point of no return when Max slowly put her legs around him. His shaft was as hard as a rock; silently he penetrated her moist and wet center. He actually groaned entering her as if it was the first time. She was ready for no soft pushes. He entered her with fearful thrust sending her to the stars once again and he came along with her. At one point he had thrust so hard the waves of the water splashed onto the floor. The sensation of the warm, slick, and bubbly bath was heating up their bodies along with their lovemaking. It sent shock waves that couldn't be described. With all that water on the floor they knew they could not stop. He thrust harder and harder and Max spreading herself wider and wider with every thrust. It was glorious to say the least. They climaxed together with the both of them sending thrills through out their bodies. This was the second time Logan satisfied his Max and actually himself included. Again it was an experience he had never had in all his life. They lay in the tub panting and so limp Max and Logan had to hold on to each other so that they wouldn't sink into the water. At the sensation they felt just like jelly wanting to slide and melt away they were so satisfied with one another.

'Man I can't believe it, will this be like this every time? She's so wonderful. No matter how hard I thrust she is completely ready for me. And I'm ready too. It will probably be the same when I'm old and gray. If I live that long.' He silently chuckled at that thought. 'She squeezes me so tight milking me so much that makes my strength go at the same time.

Max had similar thoughts running through her mind as well. She thought of all those heat cycle she had to suffer through. No one had satisfied her like her man had. Yeah, she had had men to anxiously want her. but they had satisfied her only their own needs and conquests. But that's all. Even though she had sex it mostly accrued during that time. Ever since the cabin she felt as if she was in heat every time they made love. Thinking about it she knew he was hers and hers only. With a cat-like grin she thought, 'he's mine.'

Getting out of the tub finally they both dried each other off and hugging went to their bed. Melt to each other they went soundly and relaxed asleep. After rising so early the day before, which was before noon since the had gotten to bed early in the morning from their rode trip they had slept until the early afternoon hours. Max rarely slept so long, but again she wasn't use to all the emotions.

Rising both of them had several things on their minds. Fixing breakfast Logan thought of ways to make sure Max came back to him. Having decided that he had chosen not to go when she went to Terminal City to be setting her plan in motion. Breakfast over Logan said to Max. "Are you going to be long at TC?"

"I don't know, why?" Max asked.

"Oh no reason." Logan said lying through his teeth. "Since you'll probably be engrossed in that, I thought I might catch up with my emails and talk to Sebastian, if he had more information on the Reds' location." Logan said telling her half of the truth.

"Oh okay. That's not a bad idea. I mean, finding all you can about the Reds." Max didn't want him staying, but she didn't want him to feel like he was on a leash. "Be home for dinner, dear." She said amusingly.

"I'll have dinner ready for you, Angel." Catching on to her saying.

"Gotta Blaze." She said with sadness in her voice.

Logan said, "Bye, Angel." He took this time to call Sebastian. He asked, "what was the best thing he could get to secure the safety of what he thought of now his family. Grinning what Sebastian had said he quickly looked on the Internet for. He had to work fast with Max and her sibling's leaving in the morning.

Max rode her baby to Terminal City's gate smiling at the guards. She was surprised to see all of her siblings. "Boy, you guys got here fast." She said in shock.

"We got an emergency order from Zack," Jace said.

"What. Jace you're not pregnant anymore? What did you have?" She asked also with a shock on her face. She went and hugged everyone.

"Alright. Time to get together after our mission is completed." Zack boomed.

"Calm down Zack. We're not at Manticore. But we are soldiers; that was one thing I never thought I'd say." Max said smirking. At Manticore it was know that Zack was in command and Max was second, but rules in the outside world changes. Zack and Max work together to form a sound platoon. With selected few of the X-7 and three of the X-8 they formed their platoon.

They had over a dozen people including Zack and Max. Tinga and Jace since they had kids would be in the back of the rest of Max's family. She did not want to leave her niece and nephew without a mother.

Everybody planned and some of them went to rest before the mission, this lasted till wee hours of the morning. All the people of TC had gathered all amio and guns that weren't old like Mole's gun.

Logan on the other hand, was securing the same thing and had leased a submarine and a carrier, along with the yacht he had recently purchased for their honeymoon. He had renamed it though. 'Max 1' was her new name.

Max had exhaustedly came in and went straight for the shower and Logan followed her. "Max, are you alright?"

"Just tired that's all." She said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Her husband asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a bite. Thank you."

He knew going to bed from exhaustion, she wouldn't want anything heavy so he made her a sandwich. He ate with her and they snuggled up on the couch. Logan massaged her tight muscles until she was about asleep.

Morning came quickly for everybody. Tinga said good bye to her husband and son, while Jace did the same. The platoon was ready. They started up when a RV pulled up. It was Logan. He had purchased it and had tinted the windows so that no one could see in. Zack, Max, Zane, Syl, Jondy, Tinga, and Jace piled into the RV. And a van pulled up beside the RV and three X-8 and three or four X-7 got in. The van was also loaded with all kind of guns and ammunition, rocket launcher, grenades and all sort of goodies. Logan had also loaded the sub and carrier with firepower.

"Logan, what did you do while you were home?" asked Max.

"Oh nothing. I just made sure you and everybody had full advantage to succeed with your mission. This isn't all, my Angel." Logan said with a grin. Max sat beside her husband wondered what in the world he had done.

Driving to were the yacht was anchored, the platoon unloaded themselves and their gear. Zack was the first to notice a carrier out past the harbor. Tinga noticed a sub also near the carrier.

Max said, "What the hell did you do, Logan?" she smiled at what Logan had done for her. The others cheered. The captains of the carrier, sub and the yacht came to Logan asked what their orders were. "I can't ask you men on the yacht to be in this, it's all volunteers to go on this mission. The men in the sub and on the carrier had serve before the pulse and some fresh blood with the armed forces and the Navy."

"We would be honor to serve with you on the mission, sir." The captain of the yacht said.

"Okay. Zack and Max said together. "Everything on board? The platoon boarded the yacht and the X-7 and two of the X-8 went with the captains of the sub and carrier. And they set sail to their destination. South Africa to be exact.


	11. Chapter 10

South African Safari

Chapter 8: Voyage Ahoy!

Part 2

On the voyage, all of Max's family stood ready for bear. They had spaced themselves a few feet away from each other surrounding the entire yacht. Zack was at the front and Zane on the bow of the ship. Everybody including Logan was dressed in green camouflage suits. They had belts supplied with everything from grenades to knives.

As they took turns sleeping sometimes, they took turns swimming along side the yacht to get their energy out. All Max's brothers and sisters did their routines they were taught at Manticore. It wasn't regular exercises though. The captain of the yacht was so amazed at the diligence of the young people he spoke to Logan.

"They are really focused. Where did they learn all of that? The maneuvers they all do, is surprising. Ms. Max is especially good as well as Mr. Zack."

Logan pride for his wife showed up with the conversation. He was proud of all of them. But he was still worried something might happen to anyone of them. As they came closer to Africa, they all became antsy to get it done and over with so they could resume their lives.

The X-8 with bat radars were standing at the front of the carrier, sub, and yacht signaling each other. These three had been taught to speak at TC. At Manticore, they were not taught only used the radar to each other. The X-7s was also separated among them also.

The captain of the carrier was told they had a stow away and had told Logan. "What the hell?" Yell Logan.

Max was with him when the news came over the radio. It was Lydecker. He had snuck on the carrier from the start of the voyage. He had got word of his kids' mission. He was sent to the yacht to be interrogated by Max and Zack.

"Why are you slipping aboard a carrier?" Zack was the first one to ask the question.

"I wanted to see my kids in action?" Said Lydecker. "And help if possible."

"What do you mean help?" Max asked.

I just wanted to help. I want the Reds gone as much as you." Lydecker said.

"Why so you can build another Manticore from one of us?" Max was getting mad.

"No." is all Lydecker would say.

"What's your mission, colonel?" Zack was in soldier mode.

"My mission is the safety of you kids." Lydecker spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Max and Zack did not trust the Colonel as far as they could throw him. Logan had trusted him, but now he wasn't for sure since he had snuck aboard. Lydecker convinced Logan to help with the mission. He could man the radars and conversation to the carrier and sub.

Logan kept in constant communication with Sebastian as to the location of where the base was and where the platoon was and he had radar from where he was at. Sensors from a satellite could tell the movement of all the Reds and where the implants were located. This made it easy to pinpoint their location.

Docked in Port Nolloth, Max was suiting up when Logan came in.

"Wait for me. I'll just be a second to get ready." Logan smiling at Max with her camouflaged suit on.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I need to stay in the game for this; I can't watch your back. So I'd like you to stay here." Max said. She wanted him to go but she couldn't do her job if he came with them.

"No. I can't lose you, Max. I'm going too." Logan said angrily.

"I promised, remember?"

"Angel, I need you. What if you get hurt? I can't watch you die again." Is all he could say. Remembering, her dying in his arms. He held her tightly. He didn't want her to go; dreading this moment he said, "I didn't think this would be so hard. I just married you. You are my life, Max."

"Oh, that reminds me." Taking off her wedding band set there was tears in her eyes. "Give them back to me when I get back. And I will come back to you. I love you, my husband." She left before he could argue against anything. He held the rings in his hand.

'Oh, Max. Come back to me, please. I can't live without you.' He walked out and looked to find his wife. All of them were just about out of site. Max turned and waved then was gone out of his site. Tears formed in his eyes.

The group and Max were gone before he had time it think twice. He had gotten passports for all them as a college tour group from none other than Yale University. He had remembered something Max had told him when she had seen her ID. "Am I college material, Logan?"

He had remembered he had told her, "You can be anything you want to be my angel." At that she had smiled at his saying.

Coming back to the present he hoped and prayed she would be able to do just that. He had just told her before the group left that they needed to have their coms set for the same frequency as he did; and to let him know where they bunked down for the night. She and the group had only been gone for an hour, but he missed her. He wanted to at least hear her voice to know she was alright. But Zack had said they needed to have radio silence as much as possible. Max and the rest of her siblings agreed. Lydecker put his two cents worth in by agreeing with Zack, also.

Logan had purchased boats and food supplies at the little village down the Orange River. It was a ways away from the Port Nolloth. They would have to travel by foot until they came to Pella then rode up the river past Onseepkans on through several villages stopping to gather information about a closed down base in the Kalahari Desert.

Max had briefly contacted Logan in Pella that they had gotten the boat and supplies that he had purchased. Both could hardly wait to hear each other's voice. Limiting their call they had wanted to say so much, but after hearing each other's voice they forgot everything.

Logan remembered to tell her that Sebastian had connected him with a satellite to keep track of them. Max popped off and said, "What you don't trust me?"

"No. It's not that. I trust you, Angel." Logan said. Sebastian was just trying to help ... me. I told him that you didn't want me going with you."

Max spoke up, "Logan, I was only teasing, get a grip." Then Zack motioned time for them to cut the call short. They said their good-byes and I love you then they hung up.

In Upington, they had accrued a jeep and a pickup for their journey across the Kalahari Desert. Several miles past Upington, they had been told that one of Sebastian's informants were going to get all the ammunition and machine guns and what knots and have them at his trading post.

Several San people were at the trading post. The informant's name was Christian. Christian eyed the group, spotting Max from a picture Logan had given him.

Christian asked, "May I help you, Ma'am? I hear its nice weather in London?"

That was the message he was told to make sure it was Max and her group.

Max had a come back to that statement, "It's snowing there right now".

Looking around Christian motioned the group with the Sans people to come to the back. Sans people or Bavaria, people of the Kalahari are more commonly known as the Bushmen. They live in one of the most inhospitable terrains in the world; they survive mostly by hunting wild game and gathering roots and tubers. With the Sans hunting for hundreds of miles away from their village they had become good traders and guides.

This particular area Max and company knew approximately where, but at Logan's request had hired these Bushmen to accompany the group to the base. Since it wasn't their fight Zack and Max told them in their language that when they came to the location they could leave.

The senior or head Bushman said, "Bad men there. Bad men hurt and kill their women and children. They die. Have my people on outskirts watching. Will help kill bad men."

At that Max nodded approving. The group and the Bushmen left when night fell. Traveling in the blanket of darkness Max and her siblings were able to see varies animals as they crossed the desert. Not being able to use their speed it took more days by jeep and truck than the group wanted. Zack and Zane chose to go on ahead to make a surveillance and meet with the other Bushmen. To get them organized to what was fixing to happen.

One of the younger Sans said he wanted to go with Zack and Zane, but was told they could travel so much faster alone. They did not want these people to know of their abilities for fear they might misunderstand them, which so many people had. Zebora, the youngest, understood and said nothing further.

Max seeing and feeling Zebora's angst told him that they did that all the time. Hopeful Max covered their insistences on traveling alone.

While the two men cut across the desert Max, Syl, Krit, Jace and Tinga went with the Bushmen through a more exquisite part of the Kalahari Desert.

They past by _pans_, which are streams flowing into depressions. At the pans such wild life were seen such as eland, gemsbok, warthog, Jackal, the bat-ear fox, and Max's favorite, which she had in her DNA was the Cheetah as did her siblings.

Max became aware of their familiarity when Max was on lookout. Two or three Cheetahs were watching her. Near a Camelthorn tree, there was suddenly movement and the Cheetahs and Max came to the same stance of awareness. A flight of birds, the Weaverbirds, was the movement that all were looking for.

One particular Cheetah, which was a male, by the way, seemed to be talking to Max. How Max did not know, but she listened to him and visa versa.

As dawn came, the cats before leaving, the male told Max that his pack would be with them in the fight, also. By what Max could figure out these men at the base had done gruesome to his pack and even death to quite a few. They too, had a score to settle with the people at the base like the Bushmen. Max again nodded her agreement to his pack could join in.

As Max was about to do one last round the camp, she noticed a small creature called the meerrat. Max thought they looked raccoon and prairie dog combined with red brown fur and big deep eyes. At they sight of their playing Max laughed unknowingly out loud which woke up the whole camp.

They traveled to Spoolwater where Zack and Zane were waiting for them there. The guys had obtained more information as to the exact location of the base and everything from hardware to the number of bunkers around it. Which unknown to them or Sebastian on how the base was built inside a Sand dune many miles deep. They had built the base in camouflaged with sand encased around it.

That's why with Sebastian's best technology he could not pinpoint the base's exact location as first thought. But with info-red from the satellite, he could pick up people and equipment around certain areas.

Max had confided in her siblings of the conversation or mental telepathy that the cheetah wanted to help destroy the inhabitance of the base for revenge like the Bushmen. All of her siblings looked at her like she was crazier than a bed bug. Everybody except Tinga and Jace, because they had come out from their tents and witnessed what had transpired.

About that time, Max notice a pack of Cheetahs and then Zack followed her gaze. The male, who was by all tense and purposes was the leader spoke to them all. Also, all in agreement they met with the group of Bushmen or Sans people and formed a strategy.

Days since Logan had spoken to Max he sat by the base radio, then suddenly jumped out of his skin when there was a call from his beloved. He had been so worried and frantic about what was happening that he was going out of his mind. But as soon as he heard her voice his worries disappeared. "It's about time." Logan said trying to hide behind his mask of fear.

"I love you, too." Answered Max amusingly.

"So what's up, Angel?" He questioned wanted to say, 'Why in the hell have you not contacted me before now,' he said to himself, but not to Max.

Max quickly told him that they had some back up after all.

"Who?" Logan didn't understand.

"The people you hired to make the journey with us." Max declared.

"The whole village?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but we have enough of everything they would need.

"Be careful, Max". He said worriedly. He thought he always would for the chances she took and will still take.

"Don't worry I have another back up, too."

"What the South African army?" he said teasingly.

"No. Part of my of our other family." Again teasingly Max didn't know how to tell him about the Cheetahs.

"Your other family? Max, this is just a joke, right. I'm not laughing." He didn't know whether to be worried or not.

'Here goes.' She thought. 'He'll think I've flipped after hearing this and divorce me for reasons of insanity.' "A pack of Cheetahs is my back-up."

"Do what! You've got to be kidding, right?" Logan was starting to get fearful for his wife.

"No, I'm not." She said getting slightly upset. "You know I have feline in my DNA, remember?"

"Yes. No, I ... I didn't know that it was cheetah in your DNA. Sorry, honey. I thought, sorry, you had house cat, Max." Logan said that at the wrong moment.

"House cat? A revved up soldier with house cat mixed in? You've got to be kidding, right? They wouldn't be that stupid even for Manticore, geez Logan. What do you think?" Max said disapprovingly to her husband.

"Well, you don't act wild, at least nowhere outside the bedroom." He smiled at that.

"And you don't act like a house cat, either. Hum?" Max amusingly joked.

"You got me, angel. I... and you... we are like a pair of cats in the bedroom. Okay, let's change the subject; you're giving me a problem. You're not here to solve it." Logan said as he sat uncomfortable in his chair.

Oh, the others got the chance to mind melt with him, the male, also. So don't think I'm crazy alright. Ask any of them." Confirming her actions.

"Yes, my love. I won't." He agreed but his mind was still processing the new information, when the captain came in and told him that both of the captains had signal to him.

Max sensing the need to tell him what he didn't know he need to know said to Logan. "I need to go, sweetheart. But tell them have their cannons and torpedoes ready for actions when I call, kay?" She says crossing her fingers, which she usually did not do. Before she closed the call she said, I love you with all my being, Logan."

"I know. And I ...

He was interrupted by Lydecker pulling the plug. "You can't be talking that crap to one of my kids in time of war." He said madly.

Logan had fire in his eyes, "Who do you think you are, you son of a bitch? You have no right to cut me and my wife off like that."

Your wife? You're joking, right?" Lydecker said laughingly with a snarl on his face.

"No." He said in a matter of fact tone. He was trying to connect back with Max what he heard sent chills up and down his spine all the way to his toes.

"Max. Max, can you hear me? Please angel; speak to me." Logan cried out.

Lydecker grabbed the mic away from him saying, "She's been hit, probably dead, man."

"Go to hell, Lydecker! You said that the last time, remember?" Logan was now yelling. The captain of the yacht had just come in about that time, motioned some of his men to come, and restrained Lydecker for Logan.

Once he was taken out of the navigation helm Logan was yelling into the mic. "Max! Max!" There was dead silence on the other end. After a few moment he screamed, "No it can't be! No! No!" He screamed into the mic holding it tightly. The captain, Joe was his name, tried prying it from his clutching grip.

The silence was like a fog rolling in the helm for a few minutes as both men just looked at the mic that the captain now had.

There was a faint voice that came over the speaker, "I love", and it was silent again. Max had slipped into blackness. Logan yanked the mic from the captain's hand that was frozen from hearing the faint voice.

"Max? Max can you hear me?" Logan said again yelling into the mic with all his strength. Holding on to the mic he told the captain to get a hold of Sebastian and find out what was going on.

"Max, darling can you hear me? Max? Angel?" Logan yelled.

"Logan?" Came a female voice over the speaker.

"Who is this?" Logan asked quickly.

"This is Jondy. Logan, Max has been hit by a mortar."

A huge bomb just fell on Logan's heart right then hearing those words. "Jondy, is she alive? Please, tell me what's going on." Logan asked with fear as to his wife in his voice.

"The Cheetahs, I think, dragged her away. I think it was the male. Any way he took her somewhere. Listen can you get a hold of the sub or carrier?" Jondy trying to think clearly.

Yes, Okay, what do you want me to do after I get a hold of them?" He questioned.

"Bomb the hell out of them and we'll do the rest." Jondy shouted when a loud shrill came through the mic.

"Jondy, are you alright?" He said horrified with the sound.

"Somebody must have tipped them off and I can't figure out who," Jondy came over the mic saying.

Another voice came over the line. "It was the colonel," yelled Zack. "That son of a bitch is in cahoots with the Reds."

"Do you want to give the order to bomb the place like Jondy said? And if so give the location to the captain here." Logan said madly giving the mic to the captain.

He stomped out of the helm and went to where they where holding Lydecker. "Lydecker, when did you switch teams?" Logan said mad as hell at him.

"A long time ago." He said smirky.

"Men, when this is over ---" He stopped and stood and stared at him. "Was it because I married Max? Why you told them?"

"Maybe." Is all Lydecker said.

Logan spit out saying quickly, "You son of a bitch." And slapped the hell out of him.

"Men. You keep this piece of garbage chained, gagged, stripped or whatever you want to do, but don't, I repeat, don't let him walk or go anywhere until I say so. Don't listen to him he does not have any rank or nothing. You got that?" Logan was beside himself at what the man did to Max and others.

"Yes, sir!" Both men saluted Logan as if they were in the service.

Logan did not want to take any chance so he himself gagged him with his large handkerchief in the drawer beside the bed. He knew he had do leave because he wanted to this man badly for what he had done to Max.

He quickly left out of the cabin toward the helm. As he neared the helm, he heard a horrible noise from there. Someone had been talking to the captain and had dropped the mic where it landed open.

Logan could hear the screaming and explosions around the area. He and the captain were sitting listening as if it was a suspense thriller on TV even though there was no picture. At one time Logan could have sworn he heard Max among the noise.

Suddenly there was a loud whirling sound; the speaker went dead and silence fill the room. All this silence Logan could not handle; he got up and called Sebastian to see if he knew what was happening.

While back at the based that was no longer there, all the Bushmen, Cheetahs, and Max's group where trying to gather everybody in a safe place. As Zack was limping with a badly injured Tinga he gasped and asked the others if they had seen Max. He laid Tinga down gently, then two or three women from a near by village began to fix Tinga's wounds.

Tinga grabbed Zack's pant leg and said, "Find her Zack", then she past out from the pain. Zack found Zane and Krit and the three of them started searching around for her. They had search the grounds and found dead bodies of the enemy but no Max. Krit had just entered the compound when he heard a scuffled near by. He motioned to Zack and Zane to come and see. The guys were walking down a hall when they saw Max and the one last Red fighting. The huge man was throwing Max around like a rag doll. Zane ran and jumped on the man trying to let Max get away when he also was thrown against the wall.

Zack couldn't contain his anger seeing this guy mistreat his sister. He yelled, "Everybody back". Zane gathered Max in his arms while dodging the big galoot and Zack commenced firing round after round into the big guy. After the man fell the four looked on at him and Max started to walk towards him and fell. She crawled over to him and there was no pulse anywhere that she felt.

"Where did you come from Max? Jondy said that the Cheetahs had taking you away."

"Yeah, well big brother I can't miss a party; can you?" Max started laughing at her words when sharp pain hit her in the side. There was a man behind them and he shot Max. All three of the guys fired several bullets at the guy and he fell dead. Zane and Krit carried Max to the group gathered in the clearing just beyond the base. Tinga was now on her feet and so was the rest of the girls. They ran to the guys and took Max who was still out of it.

"What happened guys," Yelled Syl.

"Some ass hole came up behind and shot Max." Said Krit.

"Is everybody all right?" Yelled Zack over the commotion. He went to the Bushmen and asked the same thing to the leader. He said there were badly wounded men but they would make it. Seeing the male Cheetah Zack made a motion, which the Cheetah understood and left.

Back at the yacht Logan was pacing with his cell phone in his hand talking to Sebastian trying to get information as to what was going on.

All of a sudden a squeal came over the speakers. "Logan? Logan, are you there?" Tinga asked.

Yeah, Tinga. How is everybody?" asked Logan but wanted to ask how Max was. 'I know that's selfish of me, but Max---' He was interrupted in his thought by Tinga.

"Logan, can you send a helicopter to our location? We have some badly wounded people here? We need a doctor." Krit boomed over the Tinga soft voice.

"Yeah, that too. Can you?" Tinga was holding her stomach now and passed the mic to Zack.

"How many is hurt, Tinga?" Logan said as he was trying to be calm.

"Everybody, man. We'll be at Spoolwater here in an hour or maybe less. Can you do something," Zack said over the mic.

"Yeah, have you found Max, Zack?" Logan had to know.

"Yeah, but she's pretty bad, though." Zack said. "When do you think you can get a chopper, Logan?"

"There was one that came in just a little bit ago." Logan said in a worried voice.

Okay, well I'm off. See ya when we can." Zack said as he signed off.

The two men that were guarding Lydecker came in and said before clasping on the couch, "Sir, the guy is missing."

Logan turned around and winched at the two guys. One had several bruises and a broken nose; the other one by the looks of it had a concussion, stab wound and also several bruises.

"What the hell happened." Logan ran to the two guys. About that time Joe, the captain, came in and saw his men. Since the group left, the captain of the carrier had sent two or three men to the yacht for Logan's protection.

"That rat bastard. Joe, where is those guys from the carrier?" Logan shouted.

"On deck, sir." Joes said in confusion.

"Get them." Logan demanded. He got the carrier on line and told them to send the chopper to Spoolwater for pick up and send the doctor with them. He also said to send a medical unit over there that two men were injured.

The retired service men came in about that time when Logan turned around and said, "Find Lydecker. There is no telling where he is." Logan said in a loud voice. The men and Logan had stepped out of the room when they heard a motor boat quickly heading away from the yacht. "Fire on that boat and sink it." Logan yelled. The men commenced firing at the boat hit Lydecker and he slumped over the steering wheel. The boat went out of control with the speed and turned over. Lydecker went flying out at that time.

"Get some men together and find the body." Logan had to know if Lydecker was alive or dead.

In the mean time, the helicopter had dropped the medical personnel off and was tending to the two who were guarding Lydecker. Logan right quick went to the mic and tried to get an answer. "Zack, Tinga, anybody?" Logan was at his wits end by now. All there were was static over the speaker.

Running fingers through his hair he paste trying to calm down. 'What's going on now? Where could they be? What about Max? Oh God, let her live!' He was asking himself. A waiter came in and looked at Logan, "Do you need something, sir?" He asked

"Scotch." Logan demanded.

"Yes, sir." The waiter said quickly and left in haste.

Joe, the captain came in and said, "She'll be back, sir."

"Where are they? Zack said she was in bad shape." Logan said to Joe and began pacing again and running his fingers through his hair.

Then a calm voice came through the speaker; it was the doctor. She said, "We found them and we'll head back shortly."

Logan grabbed the mic and said in a high tone, "Can you see Max? Is she alright?"

"In this sand I can't make out much, sorry. I'll get back to you soon as I can. Over and out." The doctor said in haste.

"No. Damn it." Logan flung the mic to the table. 'This is driving me crazy. I knew I should have gone with her, shit. Why on earth did I listen to her?' As he said that he reached in his pants pocket and found Max's wedding band set. He pulled them out and slumped to the near by chair and gently stroke it as if they were Max. He had tears in his eyes at that moment thinking about how much he loved her. He couldn't bare it he went to find the waiter to get his drink.

He was sitting on the deck drinking his Scotch and rubbing Max's wedding bands when he heard a sound. It was Lydecker trying to crawl unnoticed on to the yacht. Logan came up to him and belted him one and he fell over the side landing in the water. Logan turned and shouted to the service men and said to watch for uninvited guests. Don't let anyone aboard without my knowledge.

The captain appeared about that time and informed him that the helicopter was heading back to the carrier. About that time Logan spotted the helicopter whirling by and Logan saw Zack from the back window.

"Damn, I don't have a boat! Joe, is there another boat somewhere?" Logan asked antsy. He had to see if Max was there and see what shape his wife was in.

"Yes, sir. Along the other side of the boat tied on the side. Shall I go with you, sir?" Joe informed him.

Logan smiled and said, "Yeah, sure Joe." Smiling he slapped Joe on the shoulder.

Logan and Joe got onto the carrier to see what was going on when Dr. Verizon came to the men and sat Logan down. "Logan, she's bad. I'm going to have to operate here not take her anywhere. Can we move out of this area soon."

Yeah, Joe tell everyone to move towards Paris." Logan said with sternness. The captain left in haste.

"Okay, Cleo what's really going on with Max?" Logan was asking with little patience by now.

"Well, other than mortar in her body, several stab wounds and a bullet or two, and some broken ribs. She's fine. Oh, and she's bruised up pretty bad, Logan." She said wryly.

"She's fine? Why do you say that; she's not fine if that's all that's wrong with her." Logan was up again pacing.

Hesitantly she didn't know how Logan would take the new news. "Logan? Stop walking and sit down, please." She waved to the seat he had just left.

"What? What is it, Cleo?" Logan said holding his breath.

"It's really too soon, but she might not have any complication." She was drawing this out.

"What? Damn it? What is wrong with Max?" Logan was now mad.

"Well, I don't know for a fact, but she may or may not be able to bear children, Logan. How are you with that if that happens?" The doctor looked at Logan's face with concern.

"You don't know that for sure, right?" He asked cautiously.

"No. But with all the injuries, she has sustained, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see; that's the best I can tell you. As you know, kids from Manticore have a quick healing rate, so I would assume that it will happen." The doctor gave her best doctors note as quickly as possible.

"Good. But it really doesn't matter for that is, yes, I do want kids but we can always adopt. I just want Max to be alive and well." Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

The ship was moving to other parts of the ocean with the Yacht and the sub lagging behind. Joe came up and said, "I beg your pardon, but may I leave to attend to the ship, sir?"

"Sorry. Yes, go ahead Joe. I'll be sticking around here. Go ahead. And thanks.

"Yes, sir." The captain was on his way to the yacht.

The doctor and Logan walked toward the make shift beds for the injured. Max was the second bed to the left surrounded by her family. A few of them had sustain worse injurys than the other ones, but they were smiling what they had accomplished.

Jace and Tinga were in the next two beds after Max. All of them had bandages on varies parts of their bodies but these three had sustain the most injuries. But they would be fine.

"Well, I'm glad this detour has not taking your humor away from ya'll. You know you all need a vacation and relaxation don't you?"

"Yeah, well. I personally need to get back to TC since Max is so to speak under the weather, again." Zack waved to Max's bed.

I don't think it had anything to do with a certain red head; did it?" Logan smiled at that questioned amend it Zack. He blushed seven kinds of red.

"No." Sighing to himself with everyone looking at him. "Yeah, well if you breathe a word any of you, especially you, Logan, I'll do something." Zack threatened with a sparkle in his eyes. Everyone laughed at that statement including Zack himself.

"Tinga, Jace I've sent word to your husbands and their going to meet us in Paris." Logan said in innocence.

"You did what?" Questions came from both the girls. Jace held up her hand as best she could to hush Tinga up.

Our men and kids will be here on the carrier or where? In Paris, when?" Jace smiled with answering her own question.

Yes. They will be arriving and a suite in Paris; are you all happy now?" Logan was happily smiling at that. He looked at his beloved wife and became sad.

Zack said as he hit Logan's shoulder, "Listen Max will be okay. She's a survivor. I know she'll make it. Have faith in our genetics, okay? Our bodies know what it needs." Zack tried to comfort Logan, which is really strange, but appreciated anyway.

Logan shook his head and went to sit beside his wife. He took Max's left hand and kissed it then put her wedding band on and kissed them also. Logan bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

It was later on that night when Max came to. She woke up fighting her enemy and Logan jumped up where he had sat asleep leaning on her bed.

"Hey! Angel, their all gone." Logan said as he was trying to reach her arms waving in the air. "You're on the carrier. You've had a bad spill. Honey, do you know who I am?" His heart stopped at that question.

"No. Who are you; a rapier?" She grinned saying that.

"What!" Logan asked in surprise and then he noticed the grin Max had plastered on her face. "Yep, you're my she-devil." Logan gently sat down on the side of the bed and hugged Max gently. "Oh, my love, I've been worrying myself sick about you."

"Oh, you know me, I always land on my feet." She said giggling.

Then a serious tone came into her voice, "I'm starving, got anything to eat?" She asked her husband.

"That's my girl. Stomach first. I'll be right back, Angel." He left with a big grin on his face and shaking his head. 'That's the best news I've heard all day. She's hungry.' He thought to himself.

She looked around and spotted Tinga and Jace. "Hey, guys? Are you two alright?" Max asked concerned about her sisters.

"Yeah, you?" Asked Tinga.

"I'm good, too." Said Jace. The sisters looked at one another and started laughing for no reason at all. They were happy all of their siblings were alive and mostly alright. Tinga and Jace came to Max's bed and they hugged each other while groaning at the same time. Smiling to each other.

"Hey, have ya'll eaten?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we had a sandwich and milk." Said Jace.

"Guess what Logan did?" Tinga face lit up with that question.

"What?" Max tried to sit up with that.

He's having our men and kids flown to Paris. That's where we're heading."

"Why would he... Oh, yeah." Max blushed at her question. 'Our honeymoon. But I won't be able to enjoy it; why did he ... Oh, never mind. I love him what ever it's for.'

Logan quietly crept in the room. Tinga and Jace saw him and moved back to their beds blushing at being caught out of bed. He had scrumptious looking sandwiches and milk on a tray with a red rose in a vase.

Max's eyes went wide when she saw her husband with the food. And she put out a low purr at the site. Logan nearing her bed heard the purring and smiled. "Is that purring for me or the food?" Logan had to get his jab in. Smiling he laid the tray in Max's lap.

"Both." Max said and she grabbed the sandwich and milk.

"Oh. I see she's awake and hungry, I'm assuming." The doctor looked at Max with amusement. "Yes, she's on the road to recovery." She looked at Logan with a grin and walked out the door.

Max put down her sandwich then said, "What about Lydecker?"

"I tried to have him contained but he broke loose and got away with one of my speed boats. Then when I had my men fire upon the boat, he tried to crawled back on board. I gave him a knuckle sandwich and he landed back in the water." At that image, they both started laughing. "Then I left him when we headed to Paris."

"Yeah, why Paris? You know I'm no shape to have a honeymoon." Max said with a pout.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Logan smiled wiggling his eyebrows. "I could think of ways I could help you recover." With his sexy smile, he leaned over and planted a sultry kiss on her lips, between a bite of sandwich, which the kiss sent shivers done her spine.

The End.

Any review will be deeply appreciated. Thank you. I've really enjoyed writing this story. Hope you like it, too. : Texanjg


End file.
